Sombra de Titanes
by NestorHdez
Summary: Después de la derrota de Shinnok la colmena es transportada a un mundo cruel donde todos luchan por sobrevivir, y entre ellos hay un Xenomorfo que a comenzado a experimentar cambios en su mente que le harán ver el mundo desde otra perspectiva. ¿La humanidad estará lista para enfrentar a esta nueva amenaza o caerán en el intento?... Al final del día, todo se trata de supervivencia.
1. Sombra de Titanes 01

**Sombra de Titanes - 01**

La perfección es algo a lo que muchos aspiran… Pero pocos se dan cuenta que eso es una meta imposible de alcanzar.

La batalla contra Shinnok era una de las más duras que el Tarkatan-Alíen había enfrentado en su lucha fuera del mundo exterior, prueba de ella eran las múltiples heridas que el poderoso hechicero había hecho sobre el cuerpo del Xenomorfo, quien a pesar de sus heridas no redujo ni un poco sus habilidades de combate.

El Alíen necesitaba eliminar todas las amenazas que significaran un peligro para la colmena, y eso incluía sobre todas las cosas aquellos seres que presentaban una amenaza para su futura reina, quien no tenía que ser molestada en su etapa de evolución para alcanzar el estado máximo en la colmena.

Por ello el Alíen tomo como su tarea personal eliminar a este supuesto "dios" y reducirlo a una masa sangrienta, y aun que muchos guerreros excepcionales lo enfrentaron en su camino, él logro salir victorioso gracias a la colmena.

Para cualquier otra de sus hermanas había sido una tarea imposible siquiera pasar del primer enemigo, y lo admitía, estas criaturas eran fuertes y hábiles, algo que pocos podían enfrentar incluso entre los suyos.

Pero él era completamente diferente a cualquier otro de su especie que allá existido, no solo era su complexión más robusta y humanoide, la cual era más que perfecta para las brutales peleas que libro en este mundo, sino que también el poseía una inteligencia superior a cualquier otro ser vivo.

No por nada logro derrotar a grandes maestros del combate cuerpo a cuerpo gracias a sus enormes reflejos e inteligencia que le permitían aprender muy fácilmente los movimientos de sus adversarios, incluso si estos usaban magia para atacarlo.

Poco pudieron hacer estas criaturas mientras el Alíen desmembraba cada parte de su cuerpo, rompiendo incontables huesos o atravesaba su carne como mantequilla. Simplemente fue subestimado y sus enemigos pagaron el precio.

Muchos intentaron escapar de este cruel destino que los esperaba, pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano y pronto terminaron sirviendo como incubadoras para la colmena, expandiéndose cada día más y más.

Quien tuvo una minúscula oportunidad de salvarse fue Ermac, quien en un desesperado intento por destruir al Xenomorfo lo envolvió con cientos de almas para destruirlo desde dentro, pero estas no surgieron el efecto deseado y sin saberlo le dio la oportunidad al Alíen para vencer al dios Shinnok quien ahora se encontraba en su lecho de muerte justo a los pies del Alíen, casi sin esperanza alguna de salvación.

El Alíen se acercó al moribundo cuerpo de Shinnok y una furia incalculable que se disponía a rematarlo.

– **Skeeeeeerrr –** El Alíen soltó su característico chillido para intimidar a su víctima, quien aduras penas podía mover a causa de sus heridas.

Shinnok solo tosió mucha sangre antes de mirar con horror al Xenomofo que se acercaba para acabar con su miserable vida. No le quedaba nada con que defenderse salvo por su magia pero ya no le quedaba mucha, aun así él la aprovecharía. Casi en un susurro empezó a entonar un hechizo para poder absorber la energía de la tierra misma y convertirse en un verdadero demonio para acabar con esta criatura, todo iba bien hasta que Shinnok sintió un horrible dolor en el su torso.

Al bajar la mirada vio con horror como una de las lanzas del Monstruo había atravesado su pecho y de paso destruido su preciado amuleto.

– **No… No puede acabar asi… –** Comenzó a convulsionarse y algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos **– Yo… soy… un dios…**

Shinnok tuvo un par de convulsiones más antes de que el Alíen se abalanzara hacia él para comenzara a devorar su cara y destrozar el resto de su cuerpo, dejando atrás nada más que un bulto irreconocible de carne.

Sus hermanas y él rugieron en victoria al derrotar la única amenaza para su futura reina.

El Tarkatan-Alien miro su trabajo y sintió lo más parecido a la satisfacción. Él estaba dispuesto a marcharse para continuar con su misión y extender la colmena por todo el mundo, pero una misteriosa energía mágica lo rodeo por completo junto con sus hermanas presentes, elevándolos en el aire e inmovilizándolos por completo

Al notarlo mejor él se dio cuenta que esta energía salía de aquel amuleto destrozado que estaba junto a su reciente presa, el cual estaba extrayendo energía de aquel manantial azul de este extraño templo.

El Xenomorfo intento desesperadamente salir de su prisión, pero fue en vano y lentamente sintió como esta energía lo envolvió totalmente para cubrir su cuerpo

Sus hermanas rugían para intentar intimidar la magia que los rodeaba, pero de nada servía esto y lentamente sentían como su cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer. De un segundo a otro todos se desvanecieron la faz de este mundo para nunca volver a ser vistos otra vez.

Tal como debió ser desde el principio.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

En un bosque cercano a un rio una extraña sensación de terror comenzó a extenderse por todo el ambiente. Los animales dejaron de moverse por completo y enfocaron su mirada en una dirección hacia única en el bosque, donde una fuerte ventisca apareció de la nada.

En pocos segundos en medio del aire un orbe verde apareció y una serie de relámpagos comenzó llover de la nada, destruyendo o quemando cualquier cosa que tuviera contacto con estos. Una espesa niebla surgió de aquel orbe en el aire y con un estruendoso sonido, varios Monstruos cayeron de la nada en el pasto de este lugar.

Pero el extraño fenómeno no se detuvo en absoluto, ya que este continuo de igual manera por mucho segundos más antes de que en el orbe comenzara a materializarse una criatura que comenzó a adsorber toda la energía mágica que había en el entorno, de la cual incluso se llegaron a escuchar lamentos de almas en pena. Una vez que toda la magia se concentró en un mismo punto finalmente el Tarkatan-Alíen apareció junto con un enorme rugido que espanto a todo animal presente en el bosque.

La respiración del Xenomorfo era muy pesada y su cuerpo se sentía terriblemente tenso, mucho más que en su reciente pelea, por lo cual tuvo que apoyarse en sus cuatro extremidades para no caer al suelo. Él se calmó a los pocos minutos y el bienestar llego pronto a su cuerpo… pero algo no estaba bien y lo sabía.

Claramente tenía algo extraño, ya que se sentía de una manera diferente… como se de repente no estuviera deseos de… exterminar lo que lo rodeaba. Lo sentía con claridad, su rabia e ira desaparecieran de repente y no dejaran más que una criatura confundida que no comprendía que le había pasado.

Procedió a mirar todo a su alrededor para ver a sus hermanas, los cuales se encontraban inconscientes y con los pequeños incendios que se extendían a su alrededor. Pero lo que en verdad le preocupo fue no logro sentir su conexión con toda la colmena… solo podía sentir a las que estaban presentes.

Sin perder tiempo él Xenomorfo comprobó el estado de sus hermanas, confirmando que ninguna de ella corría peligro, pero no podía bajar la guardia en el lugar, a pesar de no sentir o ver ninguna amenaza próxima, él debía estudiar su entorno.

Pero por alguna extraña razón comenzó a apreciar la naturaleza que lo rodeaba. Extraño, nunca había prestado atención a los pequeños detalles de su entorno a menos que fuera necesario para un combate o para realizar una emboscada, pero ahora los más pequeños detalles que había pasado por alto en su limitada vida cobraban cierta… magnificencia.

Comenzó a analizar cuidadosamente cada detalle de los árboles que lo rodeaban, las plantas que creían a su alrededor al igual que las pequeñas flores que brotaban por todo el campo y que desprendían un dulce aroma, el cual no disminuyo a pesar del ligero humo que le rodeaba (producto de los pequeños incendios que se estaban sofocando)

El Alíen comenzó a frotar su palma en el pasto que pisaba y experimento cuidadosamente cada rose de esta planta vital para el mundo, después procedió a clavar sus garras en el suelo y levantar un puño de tierra y pasto sintiendo como las raíces y la tierra se deslizaban por la palma de su mano, después procedió a tirar esto y dejar que un olor a césped podado lo inundara.

Poniendo más atención a su entorno escuchaba el danzar de las hojas con el viento y el lejano cantar de las aves que aún quedaban en el bosque, también escucho el ruido constante del agua en movimiento y comenzó a avanzar hacia esa dirección. A los pocos segundos encontró un rio que causaba ese relajante sonido. Él decido acercarse a la orilla y se sentó para ver como el agua hacia todo su recorrido hasta un destino incierto.

El Alíen miro su reflejo en esta corriente y comenzó a contemplarse a sí mismo. La tonalidad de su piel, su forma exo-esquelética, los enormes dientes que desgarraron la carne de sus enemigos y su liza y alargada cabeza. El Alíen contemplo su reflejo por un tiempo indeterminado hasta que su cola atravesó el agua de una forma segadora para empalar a un pescado que paso muy cerca de la orilla.

El pez se sacudía violentamente mientras era sacado del agua, este se retorcía de dolor en un intento de volver al agua y librarse de su agresor. El Xenomorfo solo contemplo como esta criatura intentaba desesperadamente librarse de él mientras que con mucho detalle observo como la sangre comenzó a escurrir por su cola, manchándola una vez más con ese líquido carmesí.

Al final dejo caer el cuerpo del pez una vez más a la corriente solo para que a los pocos segundos una ave lo recogiera con un hábil movimiento. Pero su vista se enfocó en el cauce del rio por varios minutos, contemplando todo lo que le permitía su vista, la cual ahora era muy clara y nada nítida. Tal cual percibían el mundo los humanos… pero con la característica superioridad de su especie.

 **¡Tum!... ¡Tum!... ¡Tum!... ¡Tum!...**

La tierra comenzó a temblar ligeramente al igual que el agua, el Xenomorfo curioso por esto comenzó a ver a su alrededor y grande fue su sorpresa al ver algo que desafiaba todo lo que había visto hasta ahora.

Saliendo del bosque, y destrozando algunos árboles pequeños a su paso, un gigante de 15 metros de altura se hizo presente. Tenía un rostro carente de todo tipo de emociones y con una mirada totalmente perdida, su cuerpo estaba totalmente desnudo y su piel tenía un extraño patrón. Por un momento pensó que era un humano, pero eso no era posible dado su complexión y disforme cuerpo.

Este gigante siguió su camino como si nada y el Alíen solo lo siguió con su mirada. No encontraba una amenaza directa de esa cosa, así que lo dejo pasar. No sentía ninguna clase de amenaza hacia la colmena, así que lo dejo pasar.

Pero mirando atentamente se dio cuenta que a la lejanía muchos más de estos seres se veían vagando por el lugar, avanzando en una misma dirección hacia un destino incierto. El Xenomorfo no sabía que pensar de esta situación pero era mejor despertar a los demás.

Y algo no le gusto de esta situación, ya que podía sentir un leve poder en cada uno de sus hermanas.

Magia; como la conocían los humanos contra los que había luchado.

El Alíen miro sus manos, sintiendo un extraño poder dentro de su cuerpo que seguramente le causa ese extraño comportamiento, pero no había tiempo de pensar en esas cosas. Lo importante era expandir la colmena, por lo que tendrían que encontrar un lugar ideal para establecerse.

El Tarkatan-Alien y sus hermanas exploraron sus alrededores durante varios días en busca de un sitio para quedarse, pero al no encontraron nada ideal para la colmena decidieron moverse a otro lugar, además la presencia de los Gigantes era muy molesto para ellos.

Pero algo que lo tomo desprevenidos fue cuando se toparon por accidente de frente con varios de esos gigantes, lo cual dio lugar a un enfrentamiento inesperado donde varios Xenomorphos resultaron devorados.

Aun después de derrotarlos el Tarkanan-Alíen no entiende por qué solo se enfocaron en unas cuantos de sus hermanas, los cuales si mal no recuerda fueron engendrados por un humano… no puede ser solo una coincidencia.

Lo que quedaba de la Colmena decidió continuar avanzando hacia donde se dirigían estos gigantes, evitándolos lo mejor que podían para no entrar en peleas innecesarias.

Así continuaron unos cuantos días hasta que vieron con más claridad hacia donde se dirigían todos ellos.

A la lejanía vieron una enorme construcción que no parecía tener fin, su tamaño era algo sorprendente al igual que su diseño. El Alíen no sabía que los humanos podían levantar montañas ya que dudaba que algo de semejante tamaño no podría ser otra cosa.

Ahora que recordaba, seguramente de ahí salieron ese pequeño grupo de humanos con los que se toparon accidentalmente hace algunos días, desgraciadamente sola la hembra del grupo logro impregnar a una de sus hermanas, los machos no sirvieron de nada así que dejaron a su suerte los que aun Vivian. Otro punto negativo era que la Pretoriana ya no estaba en condiciones de seguir engendrando más embriones, por lo tendrían que esperar un tiempo antes expandir la colmena.

El Alíen miro el cielo y se dio cuenta de que muy pronto oscurecería, por lo que decidió apresurar el paso y ver que había del otro lado de estas murallas. Tal vez un sitio cómodo para establecerse.

Llegaron a las murallas justo cuando el sol se estaba poniendo y el cielo se tornaba de un tono anaranjado. Ellos treparon por las murallas, al adherirse a las paredes como cualquiera de su especie, para llegar a la cima y ver que había del otro lado. Evitaron la parte donde se reunieron más Gigantes, donde parecía estar una puerta que daba acceso al interior de este lugar. Y también a la lejanía, antes de llegar a la cima, pudo ver a un grupo grande de esas cosas se dirigía hacia aquí, con uno de ellos más adelantado que los otros.

Una vez en lo más alto de las murallas vieron del otro lado toda una ciudad rodeada completamente por muros. Cientos de casas se veían desde esa altura y miles de personas se movían libremente por las calles, haciendo todo tipo de actividades individualmente sin preocuparse por quienes estaban a su alrededor.

El Alíen nunca logro entender porque actuaban así, ¿Por qué a los humanos les gustaba hacer todo por su cuenta?

Desde el momento en el que una hermana nace sabe que necesita vivir y trabajar para la colmena. La colmena era seguridad, prosperidad y paz. Cada uno de ellos trabajaba duramente toda su vida para que la colmena prosperara y su especie sobreviva, pero los humanos eran completamente diferentes a ellos, solo peleando por ellos mismos y abandonando a los que se quedaron atrás.

Él decidió no pensar más en ello y continuar con su camino para atravesar finalmente este muro, aun necesitaban un lugar para establecerse.

De repente el Alíen sintió una oleada eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, lo cual le hizo estar muy alerta.

– **¡SKRAAAAAAAARRRK! –** El fuerte sonido de un relámpago acompañado con una terrible sacudida de tierra hizo a las hermanas del Alíen caerse en sus posiciones, exceptuándolo a él.

Cada uno se puso de pie sin dificultades salvo por la pretoriana, quien no parecía estar bien en ningún sentido, el Tarkatan-Alien podía sentir su dolor por el enlace que compartían pero su mirada se enfocó en una enorme palma que transpiraba una gran cantidad de vapor y reposaba sobre el muro, aplastando y cuarteando la muralla con una gran presión.

De un momento a otro este ser hizo mostrar su rostro sobre el muro, el cual fue sobrepasado sin problemas. No tardó mucho en escucharse el pánico en la ciudad, la cual empeoro a niveles peligrosos cuando la puerta de la muralla estallo y mando a valor cientos de toneladas de escombros que cayeron hacia la ciudad, aplastando casas y personas por igual.

Los Xenomorfos miraron todo el espectáculo sin ningún tipo de emoción, podían escuchar e inclusive ver la desesperación de las personas que intentaban huir de la ciudad, ya que todos sabían que un peligro muy tangible venia por ellos. Por otra parte el Xenomorfo no le quito la vista al Titan Colosal, quien le dio una fija mirada a él y a sus hermanas antes de caer arrodilla bajo la muralla.

Los gigantes no tardaron mucho en entrar por la enorme brecha que causo ese coloso y cientos de gritos comenzaron a escucharse por toda la ciudad cuando esas cosas comenzaron a abrirse paso por todos lados. Él Alíen miro rápidamente todo el panorama y como los humanos huían desesperadamente de estos gigantes.

Ahora que lo pensaba tenía que ver un poco más de cerca a los humanos y a estos gigantes para saber en dónde se estaba metiendo y que papel jugaban esas cosas en todo esto. Así que el decidió que necesitaba respuestas respecto al sitio donde se encontraban y que mejor manera de conseguirlas que buscarlas frente a frente.

Ordeno a sus hermanas seguir adelante y llevar a la pretoriana a un lugar seguro para que se recupere, mientras que el miraría de cerca lo que pasaba en esta ciudad que se convertiría en una carnicería.

Todos tomaron rumbos diferentes para abarcar el mayor territorio posible y buscar un lugar ideal para establecerse. Tenían que ver que había dentro de estas murallas mientras los humanos estaban más preocupados corriendo por sus vidas.

El Tarkata-Alien no duro ni un minuto en esa ciudad antes de ver como varios eran devorados por estos gigantes, algo que despertó en él una muy incómoda sensación que difícilmente podía describir. Demonios, era como si tuviera alguna clase de nausea junto con una rabia en su interior, ya de por si odiaba a esas cosas por devorar a unas de sus hermanas y ver que solo comían a posibles anfitriones sin alguna clase de objetivo claro solo le hacían enfurecerse aún más. Algo nuevo que estaba experimentando, claro está.

En todo momento evito a las multitudes mientras avanzaba por las sombras en la ciudad, siendo sigiloso en todo momento. Mientras avanzo contemplo como lo único que hacían los humanos era correr llenos de miedo sin importar a quien dejaran atrás.

Le recordaba mucho cuando los humanos entraron en guerra con los demonios, donde inmediatamente miles huían despavoridos por sus vidas y unos cuantos con trajes negros decidieron enfrentar la amenaza. No entendía por que unos corrían y otros luchaban.

En todo este caos noto a dos pequeños jóvenes corrían en dirección contraria a todos los demás, justo hacia los Gigantes. Curioso por este compartimiento decidió seguirlos por el techo de las casas para saber a dónde se dirigían. Los dos pequeños continuaron avanzando por las calles y vieron de reojo el caos que había causado el Titan Colosal, pero decidieron ignorarlo y se dirigieron directamente a una casa que había sido aplastada por una enorme roca.

Al ver su vivienda destrozada los dos niños les invadió el miedo inmediatamente y fue todavía peor cuando vieron a una mujer que aduras penas sobresalía de los escombros de la casa destrozada.

– **¡MAMÁ! –** El chico grito desesperado al ver a su madre aplastada por el resto de su casa **– ¡MAMÁ!**

Eren nunca había sentido tanto miedo su vida, jamás había experimentado una sensación como esta. Frente a él y aplastado por su viejo hogar se encontraba su madre, quien estaba atrapada por los escombros cuando intento salir de su hogar y lo peor es que no se veía alguna posibilidad de escape.

– **¡Rápido Mikasa, agarra ese lado! ¡Tenemos que mover este pilar! –** Sin esperar nada más los dos pequeños dieron toda su fuerza para mover el enorme pilar, sin resultado alguno.

 **¡TUM!... !TUM!... !TUM!**

Ambos voltearon a un costado y vieron a los temibles enemigos de la humanidad; los Titanes, quienes recorrían las calles de su amada ciudad y sobresalían sobre todas las estructuras de Shiganshina. Las cenizas comenzaron a inundar el aire producto de las decenas de incendios que se propagaban por toda la ciudad. Y para empeorar aún más las cosas un titán se dirigía hacia su posición.

Eren miraba con horror como ese maldito monstruo hacia su camino hacia ellos, por lo que no podían perder más el tiempo

– **¡Date prisa Mikasa!**

– **Ya lo sé –** Respondió su hermana adoptiva.

Carla Jaeger a pesar no ver nada sabía que los titanes se acercaban a ellos, podía sentir los temblores constantes por todo el lugar, lo cual significaba la llegada de estos horribles monstruos. El miedo también se estaba apoderando de ella, pero lo suprimió lo mejor que pudo antes de que sus ojos comenzaron a temblar.

– **Los titanes se acercan… –** Carla miro a los dos seres que más amaba en esta vida **– Eren, toma a Mikasa y huyan de aquí. ¡Dense prisa!**

– **¡Yo también quiero huir! –** Hizo mucho más esfuerzo para levantar el pilar, ignorando los cortes de sus manos y las astillas clavadas en su piel **– ¡Date prisa y sal de ahí!**

– **Mis piernas fueron aplastadas por los escombros –** Le dolía decir esas palabras, pero sus hijos tenían que salir de aquí, ellos no se merecían este destino **– No podre correr aun que salga… ¿Lo entiendes? –** Los ojos se Eren se abrieron con mucho más horror mientras los de ella derramaron más lágrimas.

– **¡Te sacara de ahí y huiremos! –** Grito en enojo ante lo que decía su madre.

– **¡¿Por qué no puedes escuchar lo que te digo por una vez?! –** Carla reprendió entre lágrimas a su hijo, desesperada por que ambos salieran de ahí **– ¡Por favor escúchame! ¡Solo una última vez! –** Mikasa agacho la cabeza entre lágrimas **– ¡Mikasa!**

– **No… ¡No! –** Mikasa no quería renunciar a su familia. No los quería volver a perder

– **A este paso los tres seremos… –** Carla no continuo al ver un rostro familiar que se acercaba hacia ellos. Y por un momento pensó que sus hijos serian salvados, pero Hannes quería derrotar al Titán para salvarlos… algo que no podía lograr.

Carla derramo más lágrimas al pensar que este era el final para todos, no quería ni imaginar que esos monstruos se acercaran a sus hijos, por lo que les dio una mirada para rogarles que se fueran de este infierno, pero la expresión de sus rostros le dejo en claro que no lo harían. Ella quería buscar en los alrededores a alguien más que los ayudara y salvara sus vidas…

Se arrepintió cuando noto una figura justo detrás de sus hijos

Ella se congelo totalmente ante lo que sus ojos captaron… frente a ella un extraño ser estaba observándolos a una distancia considerablemente corta.

Carla miro con horror aquel demonio estaba demasiado cerca de sus hijos y ellos estaban tan distraídos que no notaron su presencia. Esa cosa parecía ser la muerte misma debido al inmenso color negro que cubría todo su cuerpo exo-esquelético, el cual contaba extraños patrones que recorrían cada fibra de su ser y reflejaba los rayos del sol que aun iluminaban todo el caos a su alrededor... La criatura tenía una cola que terminaba en una peligrosa lanza y varios afilados colmillos de varias pulgadas de grosor que escurrían una gran cantidad de baba debido a la ausencia de los labios. No tenía alguna clase de ojos pero ella sabía que los "miraba" fijamente.

El ser demoniaco miro rápido, pero cuidadosamente a los pequeños y a la mujer atrapada. Los niños estaban demasiado ocupados intentando liberar a su madre que ellos seguían sin darse cuenta del peligro a sus espaldas y Carla estaba congelada ante lo que veía.

Después de lo que parecían ser siglos el Alíen decidió avanzar hacia la mujer petrificada, quien al ver que se acercaba a su posición intento asustar a la bestia.

– **¡Aléjate de nosotros! –** Carla grito en desesperación y lágrimas **– ¡No te acerques a mis hijos! ¡No te les acerques! –** Nada de lo que decía funcionaba **– Eren, Mikasa. Huyan por favor –** Suplico a sus pequeños.

Ambos niños miraron como su madre entro rápidamente en pánico, y antes de que pensaran en preguntar qué pasaba una serie de garras pasó entre ellos y tomo el pilar que intentaban levantar.

Carla cerro los ojos y espero lo peor para ella, pero en cambio sintió como el peso que tenía encima desapareció, y este fue acompañado por el sonido de escombros que caían a su alrededor.

Eren y Mikasa se apartaron de la bestia de inmediato al verla, ya que su sola presencia los asusto más de lo que ya estaban, por lo que no pudieron hacer nada salvo mirar como esa cosa se acercó a su madre.

Nadie hizo nada cuando su alargada cola envolvió a Carla por el torso con rapidez para sacar a la pobre mujer de entre los escombros, soltando después el pilar donde antes se encontraba la mujer y hacer un gran estruendo debido al peso de la estructura.

La criatura coloco a Carla sobre la pared de tras de él, y tanto Eren como Mikasa dejaron a un lado su asombro y miedo para correr rápidamente hacia su madre y abrazarla lo más fuerte que les permitió sus cuerpos, ignoraron por un momento a la criatura que los "observaba" al igual que todo el caos que pasaba a su alrededor.

Después de un par de segundos Carla se dispuso a ver a la criatura que simplemente se quedó parado de una forma erguida a unos metros de ellos, observándolos en todo momento. No parecía tener intenciones de hacer otra cosa más que observarlos y aun que agradecía que la haya sacado de ahí todo era inútil al final. Aun así decidió abrazar más fuerte a sus hijos e intento apartarlos de esa cosa.

– **¡Carla! –** Hanner llego corriendo hacia ellos, con la intención de salvar a sus hijos **– ¿Te lograron sacar de ahí? Pero como…- No importa hay que salir de aquí antes de que…—** Hannes sea detuvo en seco al ver a la monstruosidad que estaba a pocos metros de Carla y sus hijos. Nunca había visto nada igual en su vida por lo que pensó que estaba intentando atacar a Carla. Hannes deslizo cuidadosamente sus manos hasta sus espadas y se preparó para desenfundarlas.

 **¡TUM! –** Cada uno de ellos fueron privados del sol por la enorme figura de un titán con una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro, el cual no dejaba mostrar sus enormes dientes y dejaba en claro donde iban a terminar los pobres humanos que se toparon con él.

Cada uno se congelo de miedo cuando el Titan enfoco su mirada en Carla y sus hijos, después este procedió a inclinarse y extender sus manos para tomar a cualquiera de ellos. Hannes maldijo por perder tanto tiempo y aun que el miedo lo dominaba por completo les daría tiempo a Eren y Mikasa para salir de aquí

– **¡SKRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR! –** Los presentes se asustaron y apartaron en gran medida al escuchar un rugido salido desde las mismas fauces del infierno, causando diferentes niveles de miedo en cada uno de ellos.

El Xenomorfo soltó un potente rugido en señal de desafío hacia esta espantosa criatura que le hacía enfurecer, a lo cual el Titán enfoco toda su atención solamente hacia él.

De igual manera el Titán extendió su brazo hacia el Alíen, causando que este sacara sus dos armas principales. A continuación el íen trepo por el brazo del Titán a una increíble velocidad y con un gran salto alcanzo su rostro clavo ambas lanzas en sus ojos. El Titán al no esperarse esto se tambaleo por un momento antes de caer de espaldas hacia el suelo, aplastando una casa en el proceso.

El Alíen continuo atacando su rostro con todo el arsenal con el que contaba, desfigurando la cara del Titán hasta el punto de lo irreconocible. La sangre salpicaba por todos lados al igual que trozos de carnes, los cuales a los pocos segundos comenzó a evaporarse e inundar el ambiente con una espesa neblina.

Carla y compañía miraron con completo asombro y miedo como esa criatura estaba atacando de una manera brutal a aquel Titán que los amenazaba y ahora ese monstruo tenía a otro sobre su cara y no podía extender sus brazos para quitarse al bicho de su rostro.

Hannes fue el primero en reaccionar y rápidamente corrió hacia Carla para levantarla del suelo y cargarla entre sus brazos.

– **¡Eren, Mikasa! –** Ambos niños salieron de su asombro y miraron a Hannes quien les hablo de una manera firme **– ¡Muévanse y no se separen de mí por nada del mundo! Tenemos que llegar a la puerta lo más rápido posible ¡¿Entendido?!** – Ambos niños asintieron con la cabeza y comenzaron a seguir al adulto.

Todos corrieron lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas para alegarse de la zona del peligro, pero Eren y Mikasa dieron un último vistazo hacia atrás para ver la silueta de aquella criatura que aún estaba atacando al Titán en un ataque de ira. Por ultimo este ser soltó un potente rugido al cielo antes de desaparecer entre las casas de la ciudad. Ver esta escena despertó diferentes emociones en todos ellos, sobre todo en Eren, quien por primera vez vio una luz de esperanza ante esta desesperada situación que sufría la humanidad.

…

…

El Alíen dejo de atacar el irreconocible rostro del Titán y vio con rabia como todas las heridas de su rostro comenzaron a regenerarse lentamente para su mala suerte. El maldijo internamente por esto, parecía que no podía acabar con esta cosa por si solo como pensó en un inicio y para colmo parecía que los humanos habían huido del lugar. Bueno, eso ya no importaba.

Después de un potente rugido el rápidamente salió de la humeante cara del Titán y comenzó a recorrer sigilosamente por las calles de la ciudad una vez más.

Después de unos minutos comenzó a escuchar explosiones a lo lejos, curioso por esto se dirigió a donde todos los humanos habían evacuado y miro a la lejanía extraños artefactos que disparaban enormes balas de hierro a los gigantes, cañones si no se equivocaba, pero se extrañó que la mayoría de los proyectiles solo golpeaban los edificios que estaban junto a los gigantes…

Raro, ya que por lo que recordaba los humanos tenían una puntería endiablada con sus armas, si no fuera por sus reflejos y su resistente piel habría muerto hace mucho tiempo por las armas humanas. De repente una palabra salió de su boca.

–" **Débiles…" –** Tan rápido como esa palabra salió él se sostuvo la cabeza. ¿Por qué diablos estaba actuando de esa forma?... Incluso no recordaba cuando había siquiera formado una oración antes y ahora todo esto le estaba pasando.

Tampoco entendió cómo sabia todos estos términos, miro a su alrededor y él reconoció inmediatamente el nombre y uso de casi todos objetos que percibió su mirada. Eso no era ni remotamente posible… esa maldita magia en verdad que le estaba afectando.

 **¡TUM! ¡TUM! ¡TUM!**

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados al sentir el ligero temblor de la tierra y el constante sonido de pisadas que hacían eco en la ciudad, y estas no dejaron de resonar en varios segundos. Curioso por esto el Xenomorfo miro al final de la calle que llegaba hasta el portón, donde el causante de este alboroto no tardó en hacerse presente.

Un gigante más fornido que cualquier otro se hizo presente a varias decenas de metros del portón de la ciudad. Este gigante tenía alguna clase de piel gruesa que cubría casi todo su cuerpo y era acompañado de una cabellera plateada con unos ojos brillantes sin pupila. El gigante miro fijamente el portón de la ciudad antes de encorvarse ligeramente para extender sus piernas y brazos.

Con una gran fuerza comenzó una carrera hacia el portón, levantando cientos de escombros del suelo y arraso con lo que se atravesara en su camino, ni siquiera las balas de cañón redujeron su velocidad un poco. Las personas no pudieron hacer nada más que correr despavoridos del lugar con la esperanza de escapar de su inminente destino.

El Gigante no tardó mucho en impactar la puerta y destrozarla limpiamente, aplastando o mandando a volar a cualquier que no se quitó de su camino.

El Xenomorfo trepo por la pared y se asomo a un costado de la brecha causada por el Titán Blindado, quien después de sacar una estela de vapor por su boca se dio vuelta y regreso a la entrada del muro, pateando a unos cuantos titanes que se le acercaron.

El Tarkatan Alíen trepo por una tercera parte del muro y miro desde las altura al Titán Blindado, quien volvió a ingresar a la ciudad para después correr un muro y escalarlo, donde dos pequeñas figuras lo estaban esperando.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Bertholdt espero pacientemente a su compañero Reiner para poder salir seguros de lo alto de la muralla. No tardaría mucho tiempo para que la gran mayoría de Titanes los alcanzara y bloquearán cualquier tipo de ruta de escape, donde se verían obligados a comenzar una dura pelea donde difícilmente podrían salir victoriosos

Entre sus brazos se encontraba una muy exhausta Annie, quien debido al uso extremo de sus habilidades no podría transformarse por lo menos en un día. Mientras miraba como su compañero subía el muro el contemplo la ciudad era destruida por los titanes puros.

La verdad se sentía mal por todo lo que vio y escucho desde ahí arriba, pero no podían hacer nada por los demonios de esta isla. Este era un castigo menor por todo lo que habían hecho en el pasado.

Una vez que Reiner los alcanzo tomo a ambos con cuidado entre sus brazos y comenzó a llevarlos al otro extremo del muro, donde con mucho cuidado se deslizo por el muro y aterrizo sin muchas dificultades al otro lado.

Suspiro aliviado ante lo bien que salió la primera fase de la misión así que decidió dar una última mirada al muro para contemplar su diseño y reflexionar sobre lo que había dentro de estos, pero cuando se encontró con una pequeña mancha en este mismo su cuerpo se congelo ante lo que observo. Berthold noto su reacción y de igual forma siguió su mirada.

Justo arriba de ellos, un extraño ser tan negro como la noche los miraba fijamente. Esta criatura se encontraba a solo unos 15 metros de Reiner y no dejaba de gotear una inmensa cantidad de saliva que escurría entre sus afilados y enormes dientes que claramente desgarrarían sin problema a cualquier ser vivo. Su apariencia era muy tétrica y les recordaba ligeramente a un esqueleto debido a lo pegado que estaba su piel a sus huesos.

La criatura abrió ligeramente su boca y por un momento Bertholdt juro ver otra mandíbula dentro de sus fauces. La criatura parecía molesta y esto se confirmó al soltar un chillido que les envió ligeros escalofríos que recorrieron todo su cuerpo.

– **Skeeeeeeeeeerrr –** Después de soltar su amenaza la bestia se dio vuelta y comenzó a trepar el muro rápidamente para que a los pocos segundos se perdiera de vista.

Ambos Cambiantes miraron por unos segundos más la cima del muro, pero Bertholdt fue el primero en salir de su asombro. Sea lo que sea esa cosa tenían que cuidarse de ella por si había más, era peligroso y su sola apariencia lo confirmaba.

 **¡CRACK!**

El sonido seco de algo rompiéndose callo en los oídos de Berthold, quien volteo a mirar a su compañero Rainer quien apretaba los dientes con tanta fuerza que logro romperlos. Esto lo preocupo un poco, y eso lo reflejaba claramente su rostro que mostraba sorpresa ante lo que veía.

–" **En verdad son Demonios" –** Reiner pensó mientras miraba con furia la cima de la muralla, donde ese enviado del diablo se ocultó **– "Malditos traidores…" –** Apretó más sus dientes **– "¡Yo me encargare de eliminarlos a todos ustedes!" –** Y lo haría, por la promesa que le hizo a su familia y a su pueblo. No dejaría que estas abominaciones siguieran rondando por este mundo.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Él Xenomorfo decidió alcanzar a sus hermanos para reanudar la búsqueda de la colmena. Ya había visto más que suficiente en esa ciudad como para regresar a su grupo, sin mencionar que ahora solo esos gigantes rondaban por los alrededores.

La colmena continúo vagando por el interior del muro Marie unos cuantos días antes de por fin encontrar una pequeña red de cuevas escondidas cerca de un bosque con grandes árboles que fácilmente llegaban a los 30 o 40 metros de altitud. Parecía que la cueva estaba cerca de un asentamiento humano, y eso explicaría los extraños productos de consumo humano que encontraron ocultos en dicho lugar, los cuales no tenían ningún uso para ellos, pero decidieron conservarlos por si alguna vez alguien deseaba volver por ellos y así obtener mas huéspedes.

Sus hermanas comenzaron la construcción en la parte más profunda de dicha red de túneles para que la futura colmena tuviera un lugar adecuado para expandirse sin problemas. Comenzaron a llenar las paredes con la resina que producían sus cuerpos para que esta se endureciera y creara esa capa cálida que produciría nutrientes para los recién nacidos y que en muchas ocasiones mantenían retenidos a sus presas.

En pocos días la colmena estaba lista, por lo que él y sus hermanas se dieron en la tarea de captura a tanta vida animal como les fue posible, para que así el pretoriano pudiera impregnarlos con embriones y que más cabezas se sumaran a sus filas. Desgraciadamente nada de eso ocurrió.

Todos los animales capturados no fueron anfitriones adecuados para los embriones, quienes no se desarrollaron ni un poco dentro de los cuerpos de estos animales. Eso no podía estar pasando, su especie podía infectar a todo tipo de vida orgánica que fuera lo suficiente mente grande para llevar a un embrión, pero ahora simplemente nada funcionaba y los futuros guerreros morían dentro de los animales.

Lo peor de todo fue que la Pretoriana no lograba su cometido para convertirse en Reina, no importara cuantas veces lo intentaran nunca lograba alcanzar su estado Máximo de evolución, era muy frustrante ya que ella era la única que podía alcanzar esa etapa debido a que tenían demasiadas características y código genético de sus huéspedes como para siquiera ser posible alcanzar el estado pretoriano.

Lo malo de todo esto es que solo unas cuantas podían alcanzar ese estado máximo de evolución. Ellas eran las que nacieron de un cuerpo humano y debido a la compatibilidad de ambas especies tenían los genes más puros del enjambre. Pero la magia que tenían e sus sistemas no permitía que alcanzaran la cúspide de la colmena.

Y eso solo eran un par de problemas que encontraron, ya que a la colmena sentía el dolor de su hermana Pretoriana que tenía estados graves de salud, por lo que no podía salir de la colmena y en algunos casos no podía moverse.

…

Había demasiado tiempo libre para estas criaturas sin la necesidad de la caza, por lo que el Tarkatan-Alíen ordeno que exploraran el interior de la muralla en la que se encontraban, mientras que él se dedicó a explorar el interior de las otras dos murallas, donde se encontraban los humanos.

Así estuvieron varios meses, donde sus los esbirros bajo su mando se dedicaron a buscar hasta en el más mínimo rincón de la muralla para ver sitios que pudieran despertar cierto interés para la colmena.

De igual forma él Tarkata observo los asentamientos o ciudades humanas para averiguar un poco más sobre estos seres. En realidad no tenía nada que aprender de ellos, pero por alguna razón disfrutaba ver sus comportamientos, desde los niños que jugaban en las calles hasta los herreros o agricultores que realizaban sus trabajos día a día. De igual forma dentro de esas murallas existía una gran cantidad de conflicto, donde en muchas ocasiones llevaron a grandes peleas o saqueos por parte de las personas que parecían sufrir de hambruna.

Aunque el disfruto ligeramente estas batallas se quedó decepcionado por su forma de pelea, la cual solo consistía en usar armas de melee o debes en cuando en peleas mano a mano donde dejaban en claro que no sabían combatir.

Incluso ahora estaba observando una pelea entre un grupo de adultos que luchaban por un costal de comida, quienes solo lanzaban golpes sin pensar, con el único objetivo de dañar lo más rápido a su oponente y vencerlo, sin ni siquiera hacer el mas mínimo esfuerzo para evitar los golpes recibidos. Era muy decepcionante.

De hecho él aún recuerda cuando lucho contra esa humana con piel oscura que le destrozo varias costillas… o aquel otro con gafas oscuras que le rompió la mandíbula, o aquel otro que le rompió su columna vertebral… Ahora que lo pensaba bien, parecía que no había hueso que no fue roto por sus peleas en el los otros mundos donde vivio.

Y demonios, sí que fueron grandes luchas donde tu vida literalmente dependía del resultado. De cierta forma extrañaría eso, ya que aquí claramente ni un solo individuo sabia como defenderse y el aun esperaba encontrar un oponente que este a la altura de aquellos humanos que lo pusieron en grandes aprietos en sus combates…

Así que solo observaría hasta que tenga suerte y aparezca alguien digno de un combate.

Después de ver y analizar la forma de subsistir de los humanos, el Alíen simplemente se enfocó en buscar lugares que le podrían servir en un futuro a la colmena. No había mucho que ver en el exterior, pero dentro de la muralla principal había un lugar que podría convertirse en un paraíso para la colmena; Una ciudad subterránea.

El lugar era mucho más que perfecto para ellos y el simple hecho de estar habitado de humanos que cometían homicidios día a día era mejor, así no sospecharían cuando tomen a unos cuantos para sus futuras hermanas… eso lo habría hecho sin dudar, pero en el estado en el que se encontraban ahora la Pretoriana… no serviría para nada hacerlo ahora.

La Pretoriana estaba en un estado de salud grave y solo podía producir embriones cuando no carecía de energía, y si no podían expandirse entonces no había necesidad de cazar a mas presas, ya que estas incluso morirían antes de siquiera poder tener a un embrión dentro de ellos.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Poco más de un año los Xenomorfos habían explorado todos los rincones de las 3 murallas, en su mayoría el Tarkatan se encargó solo o acompañado de explorar todos los rincones de las murallas habitadas por los humanos.

Por lo menos él ahora tenía una nueva clase de "pasa tiempo" ya que el Alíen comenzó a disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas que adornaban sus alrededores, incluyendo las más insignificantes. Era algo que solo él de toda la colmena podía disfrutar y aun que esto lo desanimaba un poco, no perdía el gusto por eso.

Muchas veces en las noches disfrutaba de ver los hermosos paisajes nocturnos que ofrecía la naturaleza, desarrollando un gusto por esta misma debido a la armonía en la que trabajaba.

Lo que más disfrutaba de esto era ver el panorama de aquellos paisajes con los que se encontraba; bellas vistas acompañadas con la luz de la luna o del Sol, el reflejo de los lagos que iluminaban la vegetación a su alrededor, las flores y sus extraños aromas al igual que la brisa del viento en su cuerpo.

Tanto había cambiado en este tiempo y aunque en un principio no quería este cambio, al final lo acepto con gusto. De cierta forma era grato poder vivir sin tanta rabia acumulada en su ser, y en verdad esperaba no ser el último de su especia en experimentar esto.

…

…

Unos días después y de una manera completamente ilógica miles de humanos salieron de los muros, directamente hacia su muerte.

La mayoría de ellos parecían completamente aterrados de la situación en la que se encontraban, y a pesar de estar armados con las características cuchillas de sus soldados de los exploradores, casi todos estaban vestido de civiles y tampoco tenían medio de transporte, solo sus piernas para avanzar por las enormes llanuras.

Los Xenomorfos los siguieron desde lejos y miraron como todo este ejército se disponía a dirigirse hacia donde estaban los titanes. Quienes en poco tiempo lograron alcanzarlos, dando inicio a una masacre sin precedentes.

En poco tiempo los gritos de desesperación se oyeron por todos lados y el suelo se pintó completamente de rojo. Miembros caían por montones de las bocas de los gigantes y muy pocos humanos lograban derribar a estas abominaciones, pero era más que imposible lograr siquiera inclinar un poco la abalanza en su favor.

Los humanos morían por decenas y los titanes no paraban de llegar ante la enorme cantidad de humanos reunidos en un solo lugar. Muchos grupos intentaron escapar de esta pesadilla, pero la mayoría fallo en el intento.

Los Xenomorfos solo miraron a la distancia toda esta masacre, sin sentir ni una sola pisca de emoción en sus cuerpos a excepción del Tarkatan quien miro con furia a esas abominaciones.

Pero ante ellos se presentó una oportunidad como ninguna otra. Ya que cientos y cientos de humanos comenzaron a correr hacia el bosque donde se encontraba su refugio. Y era una oportunidad que definidamente no dejarían escapar.

Ordenando hasta el último miembro de la colmena, los Xenomorfos comenzaron a trazar caminos que conducían a la red de túneles donde habitaban, aprovechando su miedo y sus deseos por vivir no fue muy difícil llevarlos a donde querían.

Para cuando finalizo el día lograron capturar alrededor de 2500 humanos, de los cuales poco menos de la mitad eran mujeres. Los hombres simplemente fueron asesinados y los que lograron salir fueron devorados por los grandes. Las hembras fueron apresadas en las paredes de la cueva y puestas a dormir, esperando el momento para ser impregnadas.

La Pretoriana había esperado un momento como este, donde en sola tanda daría vida a cientos más de sus hijos… aun que eso signifique un duro golpe a su frágil cuerpo.

Mientras los esbirros ayudaban a la Pretoriana, él Tarkatan decidió explorar los alrededores y ver lo que sucedió en esta masacre, y tal como se esperaba los humanos fueron derrotados brutalmente por los Titanes. Pero bueno, al menos lograron capturar a un gran número de estos para expander sus números.

Ahora el tendrá que limpiar el bosque de estos malditos Titanes, y por lo menos se alegraba de que la magia que lo contaminaba tenia usos muy variados que le ayudaron. Ya sea desde aumentar su fuerza, mejorar su agilidad o incluso aumentar la distancia de sus saltos de manera casi ridícula.

Gano poder, pero no se sentía muy a gusto con él.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 **Algunos meses después.**

Ilse Langnar ya no sabía qué hacer ante esta terrible situación, estaba esperanzada de poder llegar a la muralla sin la necesidad de toparse con un Titán en el camino hacia los muros. Logro hacer esto por 2 días consecutivos donde milagrosamente logro evitar a estos Monstruos devora hombres, pero ahora estaba frente a frente con la muerte, quien la miraba con grandes ojos azules y unos enormes dientes amarillentos. Podía sentir y escuchar su tétrica respiración que era igual a la de una bestia en frenesí.

Ella solo podía contemplar con completo terror al Titán que aún no acababa con su vida, por lo que aprovecho su valioso tiempo para anotar lo que estaba sucediendo. Sus lágrimas no dejaban de descender mientras tomaba todas las notas que podía del Titán mientras escribía sus últimas palabras para aquel que tenga la fortuna de encontrar sus notas y le dieran a entender a sus padres que no tenían la culpa por esto.

Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos para no ver su cruel destino, pero unas palabras lograron esfumar casi por completo su miedo.

– **Gen-te dé Y-mir… –** Ilse miro sorprendida al titán mientras tomaba las notas de lo que sucedía **–Ymir-sama. Saludos –** El Titán tomo una pose de respeto hacia ella.

Ilse tomaba sus notas sin necesidad de ver su libreta, intentando procesar lo que estaba viendo frente a sus ojos intentando encontrar algo que distinguiera a este Titán del resto. Después procedió a limpiarse unas de sus mejillas para intentar entablar comunicación.

– **¿Qué… son ustedes? –** Una pregunta que toda la humanidad dentro de los muros se cuestionó por más de un siglo. Pero el Titán solo comenzó a temblar ligeramente sin perder su posición **–¿De dónde vienen? –** Le pregunto por su origen, pero el Titan claramente no iba a responder **– ¿Por qué… nos devoran? –** El Titán se llevó ambas manos a los ojos y enterró sus uñas bajo estos. Ilse se desesperó profundamente y comenzó a gritarle al Titan para exigir respuestas **–¡¿Por qué nos comen?! –** Extendió sus brazos furiosa **– ¡Ustedes no necesitan comer para existir! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué hacen esto?! ¡Ustedes son solo trozos de carne sin sentido! ¡DESAPRARESCAN DE ESTE MUNDO!**

Cuando el Titán alzo finalmente la cara para mirarla Ilse se dio cuenta de que sus uñas estaban tan enterradas en su piel que estaba siendo desgarrada a tirones. El Titán estaba intentando alzar más la cabeza pero el mismo se estaba reteniendo, causando más derrame de sangre, y los gemidos de desesperación que emitía solo empeoro las cosas.

– **¿Qué pasa? –** Ilse dio un paso atrás para alejarse, solo para darse cuenta de que el árbol la detenía. El Titán comenzó a gemir de una manera más fuerte y de igual forma comenzó a desgarrar aun más su piel, causando que chorros de sangre cayeran por montón.

Ella no estaba dispuesta a correr más riesgos y comenzó una carrera para salir del bosque a toda velocidad sin mirar atrás. Pocos segundos pasaron y antes de que se diera cuenta el Titán estaba justo detrás de ella, solo volteo por un segundo para mirar con horror como el brazo del Titán la había atrapado por fin.

– **¡NOOOOOOO! –** Entre lágrimas grito al ver la cara de la bestia que se disponía a ponerle fin a su vida.

Sintió como la ponía en su boca y después llego una ligera presión sobre su cabeza.

– **¡Me atrapo! Su boca es grande. Muchos dientes sin filo. Su aliento apesta, pero no tiene suficiente fuerza. Estaré pronto en su estómago. Mama, Papa perdónenme, no fue mi intención preocuparlos así. Solo deseaba hacer la diferencia, que se sintieran orgullosos de su hija, perdónenme por ser tan egoísta.**

Entre muchas otras palabras eran las que escribía desesperadamente en su cuaderno. Mientras gritaba todo en voz alta, sus lágrimas y la desesperación nublaban su juicio que incluso no se dio cuenta que pasó más de 30 segundos en la boca del Titán sin que nada más pasara.

Cuando por fin se percató de ello dejo de escribir y noto que la boca del Titán lentamente comenzó a abrirse. Y antes de que se preguntara que estaba pasando, la mitad superior de la cabeza salió volando por los aires, para que su cuerpo callera al suelo sin resistencia alguna.

Ilse aterrizo dolorosamente, lastimándose una de sus piernas y dejando caer su libro a un costado. Aunque aún estaba llorando por la experiencia más traumática que allá sufrido en su vida, ella miro con sorpresa el cuerpo del titán, y la mitad superior de su cabeza que se encontraba a varios metros del cuerpo. Por un momento pensó que alguien del cuerpo de exploración la había encontrado, pero ella se petrifico al instante al mirar al ser que estaba parada junto a ella.

No podía creerlo, no sabía si su cabeza le estaba jugando alguna mala broma o en verdad tenía la peor suerte del mundo. Ahora parecía que un demonio surgido de la oscuridad misma había aparecido para terminar el trabajo del Titán. Su cuerpo era muy extraño por las marcas casi esqueléticas en este, tenía enormes garras en sus manos junto con enormes y afilados colmillos que seguramente la devorarían sin control.

La criatura se sacudió algo de baba que escurría entre sus dedos y después comenzó a avanzar hacia el Titán que estaba tambaleándose en el suelo, este se subió en su espalda y desplego dos tipos de lanzas que surgieron de sus antebrazos con un fuerte chasquido. La criatura alzo ambas lanzas y con un corte fino se deshizo de la nuca del Titán, quien se detuvo por completo mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a deshacerse.

Este ser entonces bajo del Titán y camino casi de una forma humana hacia el árbol que estaba rodeado de este campo de flores. Luego procedió a mirar por varios segundos lo que parecía ser un hueco que se encontraba en el árbol, el cual parecía tener alguna clase de resina negra cubriéndolo.

Ilse Langnar no sabía describir lo que veían sus ojos, pero eso no importaba ahora ya que tenía la oportunidad de salir de este lugar. Ella se colocó de pie con la intención de correr de este sitio, pero tan pronto dio un paso con su pie derecho ella cayó al suelo con un grito de dolor. Lo único que le faltaba, su tobillo estaba roto.

Ella entonces escucho un gruñido y vio como esa criatura se acercó a una gran velocidad hacia ella en cuatro patas. Desesperada comenzó a retroceder sin levantarse del suelo, pero en poco tiempo la bestia cerro la distancia entre los dos y la "miro" fijamente, mientras escuchaba su furiosa respiración.

– **¡Aléjate! ¡Aléjate! –** Gritaba desesperadamente mientras intentaba alejarse de la criatura, pero esta clavo su cola justo a sus espaldas, impidiendo que se moviera más. Sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de terror y las lágrimas no hicieron esperar **– Mama… por favor sálvame. Por favor sálvame –** Ella enterró su rostro entre sus piernas y tomo una posición fetal, con la esperanza de protegerse.

Así permaneció casi por un minuto hasta que sintió algo cálido en su mejilla. Al principio se asustó demasiado pero después esta sensación se convirtió en una caricia muy leve en su mejilla, y cuando se dio cuenta el dolor que sentía en la cabeza había desaparecido.

Ella se armó de suficiente valor y alzo la cabeza para ver que sucedió y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a la criatura sentada junto a ella mientras ojeaba su libreta de notas. Estaba a punto de tomar la oportunidad para escapar pero disipo esa idea al ver que su cola está rodeándola. Sin ninguna oportunidad ella solo se limitó a observar a esta criatura, quien se estaba tomando su tiempo para ver lo que estaba escrito en la libreta.

Después de contemplarlo unos minutos Ilse se dio cuenta de que era una criatura inteligente, no porque veía sus notas con cierto interés, sino por la forma en la que su cuerpo se expresaba, pareciendo más una persona. Por un momento le llego esa idea estúpida otra vez por la cabeza, pero como no tenía escapatoria decidió hablar.

– **Di-disculpa… ¿que eres tú? –** Pregunto con dificultad. Después un miedo la invadió cuando la criatura la volteo a mirarla y rápidamente se dio cuenta que no había algo como ojos en su rostro. Ella trago con dificultad al verlo cara a cara, pero se decidió armarse de valor para seguir hablando **– ¿Po-por qué mataste a ese Titán? –** Señalo a lo poco que quedaba del Titán **– Porque mataste al Titán –** La criatura volteo a ver lo que quedo de su reciente víctima.

– **T-Ti-Titán –** Como si su boca estuviera amordazada, la palabra salió con dificultad.

Ilse por su parte abrió los ojos con gran asombro, un poco esperanzada al pensar que esta criatura era inteligente. Tal vez si ese era el caso podía escapar de esta cosa sin la necesidad de pelear.

– **Po-por favor déjame ir. Tengo una familia que necesito ver –** La criatura la miro nuevamente, y ladeo la cabeza **– Solo quiero ir a casa con mis padres –** Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse **– ¡Por favor déjame ir! ¡Are cualquier cosa que me pidas! ¡Pero déjame ver a mis padres una vez más! –** Sus esperanzas se disipaban lentamente mientras no recibía respuesta **– Te lo suplico… por favor.**

– **Go…menasai, watashi wa… rikai shite imasen** – Ilse se congelo al verlo hablar de una manera más fluida **(1).** No entendió nada de lo que dijo pero claramente eran palabras las que salieron de su boca y no un montón de sonidos sin sentido **– ¿Nanite iu… ndesu ka? –** Volvió a hablar de forma extraña, y un click hizo en la mente de Ilse, quien recordó en sus viejas clases que los humanos antes estaban dispersados por todo el mundo y cada uno vivía de formas muy diferentes, tanto así que tenían diferentes dialectos. Tal vez este era su caso.

– **Lo lamento, no sé lo que estás diciendo –** Ella respondió, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro **– Tu tampoco logras entenderme ¿verdad? –** Ella se señaló así misma **– Entiendes lo que digo –** hizo algunas señas con su mano para dar a entender su mensaje. La criatura miro todos sus movimientos y después negó con la cabeza. Ilse bajo la cabeza un poco decepcionada, parecía que esto no las llevaría a nada.

Así permanecieron varios segundos hasta que el Alíen toco ligeramente su pie para llamar su atención. Le mostro su libro con anotaciones, después procedió a tocar su pecho con dos de sus dedos, después toco la libreta para rodear lo escrito y por último se tocó la "boca" a sí mismo. Repitió la acción varias veces para que el mensaje quedara captado.

– **¿Quieres que te enseñe a entenderlo? –** Su expresión de Ilse lo dijo todo, y la criatura pareció saberlo ya que esta sintió con la cabeza.

Ella quería decir rotundamente que no, por lo que intento ponerse de pie para enfatizar su rechazo pero solo grito de dolor cuando sintió un terrible dolor en su tobillo, la cual le hizo caer al suelo una vez más. Esto era malo, no podía ni siquiera caminar con esa fractura, por lo que llegar a la muralla se era algo imposible.

Todo empeoro al recordar que estaba en el territorio de los Titanes, ya que sintió ligeros temblores en el suelo. Un miedo la volvió a invadir al recordar que estuvo a pocos segundos se ser devorada y que su cabeza se rompiera como una simple Nuez. Por lo menos nada de eso paso ya que la cabeza del Titán salió volando permitiendo que ella viviera un día más.

Ahora que lo pensaba, esa criatura le había salvado la vida. Ilse lo miro algo nerviosa y admitía que le causaba mucho miedo, pero lejos de ello él le había salvado la vida ya que claramente dividió la cabeza del titán en dos para después rematarlo cuando ella estaba a punto de morir. Y por lo visto no tenía intenciones de lastimarla… al menos por ahora.

No tenía otra opción por más que lo pensase, escapar en su estado actual era imposible, ni siquiera podía intentar esconderse si se encontraba con un Titán y mucho menos tratar de huir de él, aunque no le gustaba admitir ella había sido derrotada.

Bueno, al menos aún había algo de esperanza. La idea era tonta pero quizás podía tener una oportunidad de volver a casa si cooperaba con esta criatura, después de todo parecía ser inteligente y si ambos lograban comunicarse entonces podría pedirle que la llevara a casa.

Así que Ilse tomo una profunda bocanada de aire y después con un suspiro miro un poco más decidida a la criatura para después asentir con la cabeza ante la propuesta que había hecho, después de todo ella tenía mucho que ganar y sinceramente poco que perder.

– **Si. Yo te enseñare –** El Xenomorfo contrajo ligeramente parte de su boca, dándole lo más parecido a una sonrisa, o al menos lo mejor que su rostro podía hacer.

Bueno, parecía que Ilse ahora tenía que acostumbrarse a su presencia y aceptar en lo que se había metido; ser una maestra para un Demonio… Si… Sonaba increíblemente estúpido y descabellado pero mientras siga viva no le importaba ser tachada de loca, pero… ya era considerada una loca por el hecho de unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Ella solo esperaba no tener pesadillas con él, ya tenía más que suficiente con esa experiencia traumatizante con el Titán y la verdad esperaba no sufrir algo similar con esta criatura. Pero por si acaso rezo a las diosas de las murallas para que la protegieran de aquí en adelante.

Ella intento nuevamente ponerse de pie, pero tenía dificultades. Cuando se dio cuenta la criatura había extendido su mano y la sostuvo del brazo para que no hiciera tanta fuerza al levantarse. Ilse no se opuso a la ayuda y agradeció en un susurro.

El Alíen miro el estado de Ilse y procedió a darle la espalda, después procedió a rodear su cintura con su cola y la cargo para colocarla sobre su espalda, él Alíen uso su cola para mantenerla en su espalda, aunque ella se sintió un poco incomoda por los tubos de su espalda, sus piernas descansaran adecuadamente gracias a que igualmente estaban sostenidas por la cola de la criatura.

Por lo menos su piel era muy lisa y cálida al tacto, aún que era un poco incómodo sentirla debido a que parecía estar tocando un esqueleto, pero le restó importancia eso. Solo relajo todo su cuerpo y decidió descansar un poco, con la esperanza de despertar finalmente de esta pesadilla.

…

…

Bueno… él Alíen no había esperado llegar a esta extraña situación. Había sido una semana muy difícil para él y sus hermanas, ya que la Pretoriana finalmente había sucumbido ante su enfermedad y había fallecido, dándole un duro golpe a su familia. Era algo que inevitablemente sucedería, solo que no sabían cuando ocurriría.

Todos en la colmena lamentaron sus pérdidas y el Alíen mostro lo más parecido al respeto para un difunto y llevo el cuerpo de su hermana aun lugar para que pudiera descansar en paz. Por suerte muy cerca de la colmena estaba ese campo de flores en medio del bosque, el cual era una verdadera belleza de la naturaleza.

El hermoso campo de flores era rodeado por toda una serie de árboles gigantes que solo dejaban entrar los rayos del sol que necesitaban esas plantas y el árbol más grande estaba justo en el centro del campo de flores, y mejor aún era el enorme hueco que tenía este.

Justo en el hueco de este gran árbol guardo el cuerpo de su hermana y lo sello con algo de resina para que ella no fuera encontrada por los animales del bosque. Su cuerpo permanecería décadas ahí adentro antes de siquiera empezar a descomponerse pero pensó que su lugar de descanso debía estar rodeado de vida, ya que gracias a ella su familia logro crecer aún más.

Por esa razón se enfureció al ver un Titán en la tumba de su hermana, por lo que no dudo en eliminarlo… pero no se esperó encontrar a una humana tampoco en este lugar. En un principio simplemente observo desde una corta distancia lo que sucedía y escucho atentamente aquel extraño dialecto el cual hablaba la humana y admitía que también se sintió curioso al ver hablar al Titán.

En un principio evito que la Humana fuera devorada para llevarla a la colmena… pero sin un Pretoriano o una reina de nada les servía capturar más huéspedes… así que matarla sería lo mejor, pero cambio de parecer al ver su libreta de notas a la cual le dio una rebuscada revisión.

Algunos términos se le hicieron ligeramente familiar pero en si era todo un dialecto nuevo que aprender, y si quería deambular y conocer más sobre el lugar donde se encontraba, entonces no estaría demás aprender este nuevo idioma. Además seguramente le ayudara más en su pasatiempo.

Hace unos meses él había aprendido a hablar el idioma que principalmente hablaban los humanos con los que había combatido, después de todo la información estaba ya en su cabeza por alguna extraña razón, así que solo necesitaba aprender a usarla.

En un inicio fue muy complicado por el hecho de no contar con los labios, pero gracias a su mandíbula retráctil logro articular las palabras sin la necesidad de estos. De hecho practicaba generalmente cuando iba de paseo a ver las maravillas de la naturaleza o cuando meditaba su cuerpo… era extraño, ya que es como si hubiera hecho este tipo de cosas desde hace varios años.

Algo más que añadir a la lista de cosas raras que le sucedían.

Bueno, dejaría eso para otro momento. Ahora se encargaría de llevar a la humana a la entrada de la cueva para curar su herida y dejarla descansar. No tardó mucho en llegar a su destino y recostarla en una parte no tan alejada de la salida.

Por lo que sabía y lo que vio, los humanos necesitaban ropa o telas para cubrir sus cuerpos y evitar morir de frio, por lo que reviso de aquellas cajas que encontraron abandonadas en la cueva cuando llegaron. Encontró unas cuantas sabanas y lo que parecía ser una botella con agua roja, pero por si acaso mando una de sus hermanas a que buscaran en el pueblo abandonado para traer cualquier cosa que pareciera de utilidad para esta humana.

De las sabanas construyo una reposadera improvisada donde decidió recostarla y cubrirla. Así estuvo un par de minutos, pero él noto que su temperatura no aumentaba por lo que decidió hacer una fogata cerca de ella para aumentar su calor. Después de prender el fuego procedió a sentarse a dos metros de distancia de la humana.

Más de cuatro horas pasaron, donde la noche finalmente hacia su presencia y donde de vez en cuando el Alíen alimentaba la fogata para que no se apagase, necesitaba estar junto a ella cuando despertase, por lo que envió a uno de sus hermanos para traer algo de comida para que ella las consumiera, ya sea un animal o un pescado. No tardaron en llegar con su presa y él desolló, limpio y ensarto el animal en un palo para asarlo en la fogata.

Después de un rato el Alíen escucho un ligero gemido y miro como la humana despertaba de su pequeña siesta. Al inicio solo bostezo y abrió ligeramente sus ojos pero al darse cuenta del lugar donde estaba se sentó de golpe en su lugar.

– **Por fin despertaste –** Él Alíen comento sin apartar su vista de las llamas **– Pareces algo asustada.**

La humana solo se le quedo mirando por varios segundos antes de bajar la mirada con tristeza y sus pirar derrotada mientras algunas lágrimas acompañaron el momento.

– **Sore wa yumede wa nakattadesu –** La humana dijo en su dialecto (1), el cual claramente no entendió. Ella después decido recostarse nuevamente y mirar las frías paredes de la caverna **–Watashi wa ima, nani o sureba ī ka? –** Claramente estaba deprimida por su situación.

El Alíen suspiro ante la actitud de la chica, honestamente no tenía forma de saber cómo se sentía pero seguramente no entendía de todo su situación. Aun así eso no importaba ya que él la necesitaba para aprender este idioma, por lo que la necesitaría sana y a salva.

El miro el conejo que puso a coser en la fogata, después tomo la varilla que atravesaba a su presa desollada para sacarla del fuego y llevárselo a la humana, también tomo la botella con el agua roja. El toco a la humana para llamar su atención, después le ofreció el conejo cocido.

– **Tabemono? –** Ella miro confundida al Xenomorfo, después miro la comida para tomarla con algo de miedo. Al oler el dulce aroma de la carne cocida ella no se hizo esperar y tomo una gran bocanada del conejo cocido, ignorando casi por completo lo caliente que estaba.

Ella daba considerables mordiscos a la carne sin pensarlo dos veces y no le importo lo mal que se veía en ese momento. Y como culparla, Ilse solo había comido carne 5 veces en su vida y con la caída del muro María la carne solo pasó a ser accesible para la realeza o los altos mandos del ejército, pero estaba seguro que muy pocos habían probado una carne como esta, ya que ella juraría que estaba salada.

Después de devorar casi la mitad del conejo ella tosió un poco, por lo que el Xenomorfo le extendió la botella para que así calamara su sed. Ella esta vez no vacilo en agarrar la botella y rápidamente se la llevo a su boca, llenando su interior con más de lo que era recomendable.

Cuando termino de beber dio un fuerte eructo de satisfacción antes de mirar bien la botella.

– **Wain? ¡Subarashī! –** Hablo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y un enrojecimiento en sus pecosas mejillas. Después procedió a comer, esta vez con más calma el resto de la carne, por lo que el Alíen decidió darle su espacio y esperar justo en la entrada de la cueva, donde tenía una hermosa vista del cielo nocturno.

…

Ilse suspiro placenteramente mientras terminaba su conejo rostizado, después procedió a tomar otro trago de este excelente vino que nunca imagino poder probar, incluso la etiqueta en la botella le daba a entender que era una bebida destinada para el mismísimo rey. Por ultimo solo se limpió con la manga de su uniforme y se recostó un momento para pensar en su situación.

Parecía que ahora sería una especie de maestra para lo que ella describiría como un demonio, pero la verdad ahora no sabía cómo llamarlo ya que hasta el momento la había tratado muy bien, incluso mejor que varias personas que había conocido. No solo la cargo hasta este lugar y le dio cobijo para que no pasara frio, sino que también prendió una fogata y se tomó la molestia de cazar un conejo para dárselo de comer junto con un buen vino.

Nada de eso sería sorprendente si no fuera por el hecho de que no "eso" no era ni remotamente humano.

A estas alturas no sabía si le aria algo malo, ya que se tomó varias molestias con ella, pero era mejor estar atenta en todo momento. Ella volvió a sentarse en piernas cruzadas y miro la salida de la cueva, donde esa criatura miraba el cielo nocturno mientras descansaba sobre la pared de la cueva. Bueno, hasta ahora él había sido muy buena con ella así que le devolvería el favor… después de todo le debe la vida.

Ilse se colocó de pie para caminar hacia la criatura, y aun que su tobillo aun estaba lastimado el dolor ahora era leve. Ella se paró a dos metros de distancia y se tomó unos segundos para llenarse de valor y encarar a la criatura.

– **Muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí. En verdad te lo agradezco –** Ella dijo un poco torpe pero claramente agradecida por todo esto. La criatura solo ladeo un poco la cabeza antes de volver a enfocarse en la estrellas.

– **Anata ga owatta yōdesu –** Y como antes no supo que fue lo que dijo, pero si ella iba a enseñarle a hablar entonces tenía que poner su mejor esfuerzo.

– **Muy hermoso las estrellas verdad –** Ella salió un poco al exterior y miro el cielo nocturno **– Mi mama siempre me decía que cada estrella en el cielo son regalos de las diosas por aquella personas que lograron hacer sus grandes sueño realidad… –** Ella por un momento se perdió en la inmensidad del espacio **– Un mar de esperanza se podría decir.**

– **Estrejas… –** El Alíen pronuncio e Ilse lo miro con curiosidad.

– **Exacto. Estrellas –** Señalo el cielo **– Todas son estrellas.**

– **Estrellas –** La criatura dejo de ver el cielo y miro un objeto que tenía en la mano, para después dárselo a Ilse.

– **Mi libreta –** Ella la tomo y vio su estado. Al parecer estaba todo en orden **– Gracias en verdad.**

– **Sore wa anata ni totte jūyō ni omoemashita. Dakara watashi wa aimasu –** La criatura volvió a hablar.

– **Si sabes que no entiendo lo que dices –** Dijo mientras una pequeña risa escapo de entre sus labios. Después procedió a mirar su libreta.

Parecía que esta criatura pensaba como un humano y tenía conocimiento sobre su entorno, por lo cual debe saber que son las cosas que le rodean. Eso era un alivio ya que parecía que solo tenía que enseñarle el nombre de las cosas en general y a formar oraciones comprensibles, quitándole un ligero peso de encima. Aun así no sabía si sería buena para esto, pero ella daría su mejor esfuerzo para terminar lo más rápido posible.

– **Bueno… No sé de qué otra forma empezar con esto –** Suspiro ante la falta de una mejor idea. Después alzo la libreta y la señalo **– Esto es una libreta. LI-BRE-TA –** Tomo su capa **– CAPA –** Toco su cabeza, y procedió a señalar varias partes **– Cabello. Cejas. Ojos. Nariz. Boca. Dientes. Orejas.**

– **Ojos… –** Fue la única palabra que repitió la criatura, después esta procedió a soltar una ligera carcajada **– Gomen'nasai. Kontinyua –** Después de unos segundos Ilse se dio cuenta porque dijo esa palabra, por lo que alzo una ceja confundida.

–" **Bueno… Serán unos días muy extraños" –** Después de suspirar ella volvió a mirar a la criatura, pero esta vez con una sonrisa confiada en el rostro **– Okey, okey. Parece que estas entusiasmado por esto, bueno será mejor que te prepares por que no tendré ni una compasión contigo –** Abrió su cuaderno y saco su lápiz de repuesto, después comenzó a escribir nuevamente las palabras que dijo **– Aquí vamos. Supongo que debería empezar con todo lo que nos rodea –** Tomo asiento fuera de la cueva para ser iluminada por el cielo nocturno. La criatura se sentó junto a ella y miro con atención su escritura y la pronunciación de estas.

Ilse agradeció por la atención que prestaba la criatura y por alguna razón le vino una idea en mente. Tal vez su aspecto sea muy intimidante y terrorífico, pero si actuaba de la forma correcta podría ganarse un aliado contra los Titanes. Claramente la criatura sabía cómo matar a los Titanes y parecía que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para decapitar a un Titán de 6 metros solo con su fuerza, por lo que de una manera u otra lo intentaría convencer para que la ayudara en su lucha.

Así que necesitaba ganarse su amistad.

– **Mi nombre es Ilse Langnar –** Se tocó el pecho **– Ilse Langnar –** Señalo a la Criatura **– ¿Tu nombre es?**

El Alíen se dio cuenta a lo que deseaba llegar, y la verdad no sabía que responder a esa pregunta. Nunca tuvo un nombre, él o sus hermanas ya que eso no era necesario pero para los humanos era una forma de diferenciarse de los demás, así que él necesitaba uno para poder comunicarse con Ilse.

Pensó durante mucho tiempo en las memorias que rondaban por su cabeza y un nombre que de vez en cuando era mencionado en esos recuerdos. Parecía ser el nombre de alguien amado y respetado, alguien a quien acudir cuando necesitaban ayuda o habían tocado fondo, alguien que veían como su salvación… o perdición.

– **Mi nombre es… –** Repitió las palabras de Ilse, exceptuando el final **– Onaga.**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Como notaron use el mismo idioma para expresar el dialecto inentendible tanto para el Alíen como para Ilse es el japonés (o al menos lo que me arrojo el traductor :v) pero la serie hasta el momento no ha mencionado nada sobre esto, así que me tome la libertad de usarlo como el idioma que ninguno de ellos logra entender.

Tal vez la historia es muy rara pero tenía esta idea desde hace un tiempo y al final decide plasmarla en palabras. Sé que de por si el concepto es muy extraño pero como dije es una idea que desde hace quise escribir y la verdad quisiera experimentar ver en lo que puede convertirse.

Bueno, por el momento esto sería todo de este capítulo, el cual posiblemente tarde en actualizarse.

Aun así gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer este extraño Fic. Gracias por su tiempo.

Eso sería todo de mi parte por ahora. Nos vemos hasta la próxima


	2. Sombras

**Sombra de Titanes - 02**

 **"Sombras"**

 **Tiempo después.**

Ilse Langnar había estado viviendo en territorio de Titanes desde hace ya varios meses. De cierta forma podía decir con orgullo que era la humana que ha sobrevivido más tiempo en el territorio hostil. Claro que ella jamás diría semejante cosa en voz alta porque la suerte claramente no estaba de su lado.

Y tampoco podía decir que todo fue normal en ese tiempo por la sencilla razón de ser maestra y "amiga" de un extraño ser sacada desde las más retorcidas pesadillas del mismo infierno. Claro que esa fue la primera impresión que le dio y dudaba que alguien pensara algo diferente a ella cuando viera a Onaga. Demonios incluso la loca de Hanji se mojaría los pantalones si se encontrara solamente con él.

Dejando eso de lado, el tiempo que ambos compartieron fue incomodo en un inicio pero conforme pasaban los días Ilse se sentía mucho más cómoda con su presencia, incluso llego a tener cierto afecto hacia él, y como no hacerlo, si en varias ocasiones se portaba de forma sobreprotectora con ella e incluso trataba de hacer su estancia en este lugar mucho más agradable.

Prueba de ello fueron todo tipo de muebles y accesorios para el hogar que hora adornaban la entrada de la cueva donde ella residía. Gracias a eso la cueva era cómoda y más que adecuada para habitar. Ella no dudaba que cualquier humano encontrara muy acogedor vivir en este lugar, claro, si omitía la presencia de Onaga y sus parientes que estaban en lo más profundo del lugar.

Lo único que no fue tan agradable fueron las clases de lenguaje que le dio a Onaga para enseñarle a hablar y comprender su idioma. En un inicio fue más complicado de lo que esperaban pero ambos pusieron su mejor esfuerzo para hacer de esta enseñanza lo más agradable posible. En varias ocasiones las palabras no se pronunciaron correctamente o Ilse se equivocaba al explicar, haciendo irritar ligeramente al Xenomorfo quien gruñía y asustaba a la pobre chica.

Pero después de tanto tiempo ella sabía que Onaga no le aria ningún tipo de daño, ni siquiera por accidente. Aunque no lo pareciera la criatura se preocupaba por ella en gran medida y no deseaba hacerle ningún daño.

Esto no lo decía a la ligera, ya que una vez más el Alíen volvió a salvar su vida cuando un Titán Excéntrico intento devorarla cuando ella salió de la seguridad del bosque para explorar la zona e ir al pequeño pueblo que se encontraba cerca del lugar para encontrar información que le dijera que tan lejos quedaban las murallas de su posición.

Al principio no había nada fuera de lo común y para su mala suerte no encontró nada útil en las casas abandonadas. Resignada decidió volver a la seguridad de su hogar temporal, pero justo cuando abrió la puerta se encontró frente a frente con la boca de un titán que sostenía su mandíbula inferior con ambas manos.

Ilse se congelo por algunos segundos ya que la traumática experiencia que vivió hace algunos meses paso rápidamente por su cabeza, asustándola a niveles increíbles.

Rápidamente ella cerró la puerta para que a los pocos segundos el Titán destruyera la mitad de la caza para meter su cabeza y buscar a su presa. Por su parte ella salió rápidamente por una venta destruida y comenzó una larga carrera para llegar a la seguridad del bosque, donde tendría más oportunidades de escapar del Titán.

Ella volteo a mirar a la abominación, quien se levantó de los escombros con una voltereta y miro a Ilse con grandes estacas de madera clavadas en su rostro, las cuales no le irritaban ni un poco. Con saltos cortos pero muy extraños el Titán comenzó a correr hacia la diminuta mujer, sin apartar en ningún momento las manos de su boca.

En poco tiempo este cerró la distancia entre ellos y se lanzó al suelo para devorarla. Ilse logro quitarse del camino pero el impacto que causo el Titán la lanzo hacia una pared de piedra, donde se golpeó la cabeza y quedo desorientada por algunos segundos.

 **–¿Dónde estoy? –** Se preguntó a si misma mientras un horrible zumbido inundaba su cabeza. Intento ponerse de pie peor solo consiguió caer al suelo **– Me duele todo.**

Paso unos segundos para que el mareo se pasara pero cuando finalmente recupero los sentidos se percató nuevamente del Titán de 13 metros que se arrastraba hacia su posición. Logro quitarse del camino nuevamente cuando el maldito monstruo lanzo una mordida hacia el muro, estrellándose de lleno contra este y dándole la oportunidad de reanudar su carrera.

 **–¡Maldita sea!** – Pensó completamente asustada **– ¡Debí decirle que me acompañara! Ahora estoy completamente desprotegida** – Comenzó a subir una pendiente mientras sentía el temblar del suelo **– ¡¿Después de todo aquí moriré?! –** Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

Ilse corrió por algunos segundos más hasta que una enorme sombra la privo del sol. Al mirar hacia arriba solamente se encontró con dos hileras de dientes y una repulsiva lengua que se acercaban cada vez más ella.

 **–¡CRAAAAAAASH! –** El rostro del Titán impacto de lleno al suelo y debido a la velocidad a la que iba quedo de espaldas mientras causo un ligero sendero con su cuerpo, pero no tardó mucho en levantarse y dirigirse a su objetivo. Ilse por su parte volvió a ser lanzada por la onda del impacto sin sufrir un rasguño, pero estaba tan desorientada que ya no noto al Titán que se le acercaba.

 **–¡SKROOOAAAARRRRRRG! –** Un monstruoso rugido hizo eco por toda la pradera.

El Alíen salió de lo alto de uno de los arboles e impacto con una fuerza descomunal al maldito Titán para salvar a su compañera Ilse. El Titán fue derribado de espaldas y Onaga comenzó a rociar una gran cantidad de ácido de la punta de su cola para que la abominación de 13 metros de altura sufriera.

El Titán comenzó a retorcerse de dolor y sus gritos podían escucharse a kilómetros a la redonda, incluso comenzó a contraer su cuerpo de un lado a otro debido a los miles pulsos de dolor que enviaba su cerebro. Cuando una oportunidad se presentó el Alíen se lanzó con la intención de cortar su nuca pero en un movimiento desesperado el Titán logro asestar un potente golpe al Xenomorfo, estrellándolo contra un grueso árbol que se inclinó y marco el lugar del impacto, pero no se quedó ahí ya que su cuerpo descendió al suelo.

Una vez que el Alíen toco tierra firme se sacudió la conmoción de su cuerpo y procedió a ver al Titán que seguía retorciéndose de un lado a otro. Él decido esperar pacientemente a que se presentara una oportunidad mejor, clavo sus garras en el suelo, extendió su cola, calmo su respiración y miro su objetivo.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que finalmente encontró una oportunidad, a una velocidad segadora una energía verde rodeo al Xenomorfo y este salió disparado del suelo hacia su objetivo. El Titán paro su alboroto cuando le fue cortada la nuca y este simplemente comenzó a desintegrarse.

 **…**

Ilse aún se encontraba respirando con dificultad por este horrible encuentro que esperaba nunca volver a experimentar. Para su mala suerte ver el cuerpo muerto del Titán no logro calmarla ni siquiera un poco. Incluso su estado empeoro cuando empezó a temblar sin razón alguna, y ella tuvo el deseo de hundir su rostro entre sus rodillas.

 **–¿Estar bien? –** Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para que Ilse dejara su pánico. Cuando ella alzo la mirada se encontró con Onaga, quien se sentó de piernas cruzadas justo frente a ella **– Estas sangrando –** El paso sus dedos por una pequeña línea de sangre que descendía hasta sus mejillas.

 **–Si… pero… estoy bien –** Ella suspiro pesadamente **–… Gracias… en verdad gracias –** Comenzó a reír incluso mientras sus lágrimas aun salían de sus ojos **– No sé cómo agradecerte –** Ella sostuvo su mano en su mejilla.

 **–No te preocupes –** El comenzó a masajearla para intentar desaparecer su miedo **– Hay que volver.**

 **–Si… –** Ella se levantó y comenzó su camino hacia el bosque, donde se daría un agradable baño caliente con el agua del rio del lugar para después irse a dormir.

El camino fue en su mayoría silencioso, pero eso era normal debido a que Onaga no le gustaba hablar mucho, sin mencionar que aún le faltaban cosas por aprender. Pero tenía una pequeña duda picando su conciencia.

 **–Onaga ¿Cómo me encontraste? –** Ella pregunto y el Alíen la miro de reojo para no despegar su visión del camino.

 **–No encontrarte en bosque ni cueva** – El hablo con su voz estable, pero claramente aún no se adaptaba al dialecto **– Yo preocuparme por ti… Después escuchar temblor. Temí lo peor.**

 **–… –** Ilse bajo la mirada, sintiéndose culpable por haberse exponerse en tal peligro **– ¿En verdad te preocupaste por mí?... –** Lo miro confundida **–… ¿Por qué?**

 **–Eres maestra. Nadie más ayudarme en esto –** Suspiro y se rasco su mandíbula **– Solo tu poder enseñarme palabras.**

 **–¿Esa es tu única razón por la que me mantienes con vida? –** Ella tenía una expresión triste en su rostro, ya que temía lo peor cuando no la necesitara.

 **–No. Haber algo mas –** Contesto algo seco y con dificultad **– Simplemente no querer perderte. Tu ser especial para mi Ilse –** Enfoco su mirada en ella **– Creo que los tuyos llamarlo amor… o amistad… no lo sé –** Volvió a centrarse en el camino **– Lo que sé, es que yo sentirme bien junto a ti. Por ello no desear perderte.**

 **–Amor ¿he?... Je Je Je… –** Ilse se rio torpemente. Ella nunca había tenido un novio en toda su vida y los pocos chicos que le llegaron a interesar se alejaron de ella al saber que deseaba unirse a la tropa de reconocimiento. Y ahora el primero que sintió algo por ella no solo no era un chico, sino que tampoco era un humano **– Cuando se volvió complicado todo –** Se llevó una mano a la cara, cansada por esta confusión **– Nunca debí unirme a la Tropa de Reconocimiento, todos me lo advirtieron. Solo te esperaran desgracias o infortunios.**

 **–¿Entonces por qué unirte?**

 **–Por estupidez –** Comenzó a enfadarse **– Simplemente quería demostrarle a todos que podíamos superar a los Titanes y retomar el muro María. Estaba harta de que la realeza no intentara hacer nada para retomarlo. Lo único que hicieron esos malnacidos fue hace más de un año cuando sacrificaron a miles de ciudadanos inocentes para evitar que el resto del mundo se murieran de hambre –** Frunció el ceño **– Pero después de esa masacre no movieron ni un solo dedo para cambiar algo. Fue aun peor cuando los mejores reclutas de los campos de entrenamiento se unieron a la policía militar para alejarse lo más posible de los Titanes –** Golpeo un árbol con todas sus fuerzas, enterrándose varias astillas en el proceso **– Yo no era la mejor en los campos de entrenamiento… pero llegue a pensar que podía lograr una diferencia si me unía a la legión de reconocimiento –** Se recargo en el árbol mientras se limpiaba la cara **– Entre por supuesto y después de algunas expediciones logre estar a cargo de algunos soldados, pero fue simplemente porque todos mis superiores habían muerto. Incluso sabiendo el destino que me preparaba no deserte de la legión. Sabía que no era lo suficientemente fuerte y que tampoco era la mejor en combate, y aun siendo consciente de esto no deserte –** Apretó la tela de su pantalón **– Simplemente estupidez.**

Después de esas palabras lo único que se escuchaba era el canto de las aves que se perdía en la inmensidad del bosque. Esto fue más que suficiente para que Ilse calmara toda su ira descargada.

 **–Estar mintiendo –** Contesto simplemente Onaga **– Esa no ser la razón por la que unirte a la legión –** Ella alzo la vista para verlo, delatando sus humedecidos ojos. Por su parte el Alíen se sentó junto a ella **– Tu unirte por otra razón. No ser por algún sentimiento de deber.**

 **–Ja Ja Ja –** Ilse saco unas carcajadas y decidió recargarse sobre Onaga, curiosa por como este reaccionaria **– Ni siquiera mis padres pudieron pensar sobre otro motivo para que me uniera a la Legión –** Se recostó para ver la copa de los árboles y como estos la cubrían del sol **– Si… tienes razón. Me uní principalmente por otro motivo. Un tonto sueño que tuve cuando aún era una jovencita –** Respiro profundamente.

 **–Me contarías ese motivo –** Pidió el Xenomorfo, mientras comenzó a jugar con el pelo de la chica.

 **–Como lo veo, tú serás el único que escuche la verdad –** Respiro profundamente **– 5 años antes de que la muralla María callera, yo trabajaba como una especie transportadora que llevaba paquetes de un lugar a otro. El trabajo era algo exigente y la paga era muy mala, pero era el único tipo de trabajo que pude conseguir –** Se cruzó de piernas **– Debido a esto viajaba de un lado a otro en mi antigua ciudad, donde conocí a muchas personas… Pero había una pareja de mecánicos que frecuentaba muy seguido debido a la gran demanda que ellos tenían. Teníamos pequeñas conversaciones sobre nuestros trabajos o ellos me ofrecían alguna clase de merienda al ver el esfuerzo que ponía en mi trabajo–** Miro la palma de su mano **– Una vez por un descuido me lleve a casa un libro que a ellos les pertenecía, el cual nunca supe como llego ahí. Rápidamente sabía que era suyo porque ellos eran los únicos que tenían un estante de libros a la vista.**

 **–¿Lo robaste? –** Pregunto curioso y en respuesta Ilse le dio un puñetazo en su costado pero Onaga casi no lo sintió.

 **–Te dije que no supe como llego ahí –** Respondió un poco molesta **– Como estaba diciendo –** Tosió un poco **– La noche había llegado, por lo que decidí esperar hasta mañana para devolvérselos, pero por alguna razón me entro curiosidad de ver lo que había en su contenido –** Soltó una pequeña sonrisa **– Y lo que vi en ese libro superaba incluso mis mejores sueños, algo que jamás había escuchado en toda mi vida: El mundo más allá de las murallas –** Onaga la miro con interés y después alzo su vista al cielo cuando ella extendió sus brazos **– Era simplemente increíble lo que relataba el libro. Tierras cubiertas de agua congelada conocidas como dunas de nieve, donde la mayor lucha que libraba el hombre era contra la naturaleza. Tierras donde el fuego cubre y quema todo lo que toca y que también enormes lagartos alados usaban como hogar. Y lo que más me llamo la atención: El océano, donde innumerables formas de vida existen. Je Je… Incluso hay innumerables relatos de nuestros ancestros cuando viajaban por los océanos. Decían que existían inmensas formas de vida que podían rivalizar o incluso superar el tamaño de los Titanes. Y entre ellos existía uno que fue nombrado como el Rey de los Mares, una bestia de tamaños descomunales que incluso podría vencer al Titán Colosal.**

 **–Vencerlo… –** Susurro el Xenomorfo, curioso de como seria semejante ser, ya que de por si el Titán Colosal lo veía como una especie de presa que esperaba cazar tarde o temprano, ya que supondría un verdadero desafío para él, donde incluso podría salir muerto **– Tiene un nombre –** Ilse alejo un mecho de su pelo para verlo **– El rey de los mares. Tener otro nombre.**

 **–Si –** Ella sonrió y volvió a enfocarse al cielo **– Lo llamaron el Kraken –** Tarareo una melodía **– Lo admito, las historias que tenían ese libro era increíbles, fabulosas y me hicieron ver el mundo de otra forma ya que a partir de ese día tuve un sueño que cumplir. Deseaba vivir igual que los aventureros de esas historias, conocer el mundo y enfrentar sus peligros para poder alardear de mis hazañas. Solo de imaginármelo se me ponía la piel de gallina. Luchar contra villanos o rufianes para poder salvar a los inocentes, conocer el mundo en los largos viajes que emprendería, navegar los mares con una libertad que ni siquiera podría imaginar, para que al final del camino llegue al tesoro que tanto anhelaba.**

 **–Suena increíble –** Comento el Alíen y se preguntó a sí mismo **– ¿Así ser los relatos en libro?**

 **–Eran miles de veces mejor –** Comenzó a emocionarse **– Incluso pase noches enteras desvelándome solo para leer estas increíbles historias. Que hablaban desde caballeros combatiendo dragones hasta dioses que gobernaban el mundo –** Sonrió pero con algo de amargura **– Hice una pequeña mención de esto a mis padres, pero me advirtieron que no dijera nada a la familia o a mis mejores amigo, ya que me pondría en un grave peligro.**

 **–¿Por qué ser peligroso hablar de algo tan grandioso? –** Comenzó enredar el pelo de la chica **– Humanos que yo conocer hablar más de lo que debían. Decían que eso ser otra de su cualidades –** Antes no le importaba de hecho, pero cuando desarrollo sus pensamientos hasta él se daba cuenta de lo irritante que era tanto parloteo solo para aludirse a sí mismo. Ese sujeto con las gafas de sol hablaba hasta por los codos.

 **–Al principio no supe porque decían eso, pero les hice caso de todas formas. Incluso intente devolver el libro dos semanas después pero ya no encontré a la pareja de mecánicos, parecía que habían desaparecido ya que la Policía Militar estaban inspeccionando su taller. Nunca volví a saber de ellos, y lo único que tengo para recordarlos es ese libro que escondí muy bien en mi habitación –** Hizo un esfuerzo por recordar algo más de ellos **– Señor y Señora Arlert, ese era su apellido.**

 **–Curioso… Entonces… Por eso decidir unirte a la Legión. ¿Para ver mundo?**

 **–En gran parte si** – Respondió Ilse **– Esa era la única forma legal para salir de los muros y que no terminara devorada o encarcelada en el proceso, sin mencionar que contaría con algo de apoyo –** Alzo ambas manos **– En un principio pensé que podía hacer lo mismo que las historias de ese libro, incluso cuando salí por primera vez de la muralla María me imagine a mí misma como una gran aventurera… –** Comenzó a temblar **– Pero después de enfrentar a los Titanes mi forma de ver al mundo cambio completamente… era como si mis sueños fueran tan insignificantes –** Ella suspiro **– Al final casi me resigne de todas mis metas y continúe con la Legión, pero ya sin objetivo alguno. Deje mis sueños en las páginas de ese libro –** Un silencio incomodo los invadió.

 **–… ¿Sabes que pasarles? –** Ella miro a Onaga **– A los mecánicos ¿Qué pasarles?**

 **–Realmente no lo sé. Solo tengo simples especulaciones –** Ella decidió sentarse con normalidad **– En un inicio pensé que fueron asaltados o se perdieron en uno de sus viajes a los pueblos vecinos, pero conforme más investigue me di cuenta de algo. Creo que ellos fueron asesinados por la rama principal del ejército, ya que contaban con información acerca del mundo más allá de las murallas, información que al parecer es considerado un gran crimen y corre algunos rumores que la Policía Militar se encarga de silenciar a quienes se atrevan a hablar del mundo exterior. Aunque la verdad aun no logro confirmar mis sospechas y esos rumores son muy bajos –** Ella se levantó para estirarse para que sus músculos no se durmieran **– También por esa razón nunca le conté a nadie mis verdaderas razones para entrar a la Legión de Reconocimiento, por miedo de desaparecer y no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para evitarlo –** Onaga se levantó, ya que Ilse comenzó a caminar hacia la cueva.

 **–… ¿No deseas ser fuerte?... –** Esas palabras que salieron de esos afilados dientes hicieron que Ilse se detuviera **–… ¿Quieres que te enseñe a destruir a enemigos?…**

 **–No… Bueno si pero no –** Hizo una pausa para calmarse **– Si deseo ser fuerte, pero no deseo destruir a nadie –** Claramente él se refería a personas y no a Titanes, ya que por lo que ella sabía, a él le encantaba cualquier cosa que se relacione con pelas… **– ¿Puedes hacerme fuerte?**

En respuesta Onaga asintió con la cabeza e Ilse le dio una sonrisa en forma de agradecimiento. Después con mucho más entusiasmo en su rostro, ella reanudo su caminata de regreso pero tenía una pregunta en mente.

 **–Oye, ¿y cómo es que aremos eso?**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 **Muchas semanas después.**

Bueno, Ilse sabía que en la vida nada es gratis y que si deseabas obtener algo tenías que hacer grandes sacrificios para obtenerlo. Claro, lo mismo aplicaba con Onaga y su propuesta para que ella se fortaleciera. No esperaba obtener fuerza con solo sentarse o algo por el estilo, pero la verdad nunca imagino a lo que se estaba metiendo cuando acepto su propuesta

 **–¡Aaaggh! –** La pobre chica pecosa soltó un fuerte gruñido de dolor cuando fue lanzada por los aires hacia el duro suelo del campo que usaban para el entrenamiento. Ella rápidamente freno su avance y se colocó de pie justo a tiempo para esquivar una fuerte pisada que la abría dañado severamente.

Ahora de pie justo donde ella se encontraba estaba Onaga, quien mantenía su compostura firme a pesar del duro combate que ambos estaban librando. El Xenomorfo solo coloco sus brazos en posición de combate, esperando que su amiga tomara iniciativa.

Ilse por su parte escupió un poco de sangre, se limpió la boca y preparo su postura de combate. Analizo detalladamente a su rival, intentando planificar algún movimiento para poder derribarlo.

Corrió moderadamente hacia Onaga y lanzo un golpe hacia su costado, el cual fue bloqueado fácilmente por el Xenomorfo, procedió con otra serie de golpes por el abdomen, costados y cabeza, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Justo cuando lanzo un golpe ascendente su oponente descendió con un giro para golpearla en sus piernas, tirándola al suelo, después este se levantó y tomo cierta distancia.

Ilse resoplo mientras se ponía de pie e intentaba relajar la tensión que sentían sus músculos, después reanudo su ataque solo que estaba vez probaría otro tipo de movimientos.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca ella soltó una patada lateral, Onaga se agacho para esquivarla pero Ilse fue más rápida y aprovecho su giro para dar una vuelta completa y golpear de lleno a su rival mientras este se recuperaba. Su contrincante respondió con dos puñetazos que ella bloqueo con sus antebrazos, ella lo alejo con un rodillazo en su estómago y después dio una patada giratoria justo en el rostro, aturdiéndolo brevemente.

Ella no desaprovecho la oportunidad y asesto una serie de golpes en su rostro, los cuales Onaga solo bloque unos cuantos. El Alíen lanzo un puño contundente acompañado de una patada lateral pero Ilse logro esquivarlos y lo alejo con el impulso de sus piernas. Sin perder tiempo cerro la distancia entre ellos y comenzó con otra ronda de puños, cuando Onaga se dispuso a atacar con un derechazo Ilse alzo su pierna y atrapo el brazo del Alíen justo donde flexiona las rodillas.

Usando su peso a su favor Ilse dio un salto invertido, atrayendo a Onaga con una voltereta para azotarlo contra el suelo, después procedió a someterlo con una llave de la cual el Xenomorfo se liberó con una patada en el rostro de la humana.

Ambos se colocaron de pie rápidamente y el Alíen lanzo un par de patadas voladoras que dieron en el blanco, después intento derribarla con un golpe en su cabeza pero Ilse logro esquivar y sostuvo su brazo para después castigarlo con una serie de puñetazos directos en su cara, tomo su muñeca dio un giro para retorcerla, lo coloco contra su espalda y con un empujón lo alzo sobre ella para derribarlo justo adelante sin soltar su brazo, por ultimo coloco una pierna sobre su cuello y comenzó a tirar de su brazo, lastimándolo gravemente.

El Xenomorfo gruño de dolor y cuando sintió un chasquido en su hombro uso su cola para golpear en la cabeza a Ilse, quien aturdida por el impacto soltó la llave. Ambos se recuperaron rápido y comenzaron un brutal intercambio de golpes y patadas giratorias, concentrándose principalmente en la cabeza. En un puño la humana uso un uppercut que asesto en la mandíbula de Onaga y por último dio una patada giratoria en el mismo lugar, dañándolo de verdad.

El Alíen se tambaleo de un lado a otro, y cuando recupero sus sentidos vio venir otro peligroso golpe pero sus verdaderos instintos salieron por mero reflejo y el esquivo el ataque sin dificultad antes de asestar un brutal golpe sobre la cara de Ilse, quien cayó al suelo bruscamente mientras se llevaba ambas manos al rostro. Ella comenzó a retorcerse de dolor, ya que algo se había roto.

Onaga al ver lo que había causado rápidamente fue a ayudar a su amiga, quien tenía su nariz rota y de esta brotaba una gran cantidad de sangre que comenzó a manchar su ropa. El Alíen aparto las manos de Ilse y coloco su palma sobre su rostro, después una cálida energía verde comenzó ser irradiada de esta para que en pocos segundos la retirara y mostraba que la fractura había sido totalmente curada.

 **–Perdóname… –** Onaga tomo la jarra de agua con su cola y vertió un pequeño chorro sobre su rostro para comenzar a lavar la sangre que Ilse aún tenía en la cara **– Esta vez me sobre pase –** Las palabras salieron con algo de dificultad de sus afilados dientes, ya que estaba apenado por esto.

 **–No te preocupes –** Quito la jarra y se tallo con su camisa **– Yo también me sobre pase, no debí presionarte tanto.**

 **–Bueno, sea como sea puedo decir que este combate lo has ganado tú –** Se masajeo su mandíbula **– Salí de las reglas. No pelee justamente –**

 **–La verdad no note la diferencia –** Miro sus manos mallugadas de tantos golpes que logro asestar **– Cada día me siento mucho más capaz, incluso tal vez llegue a derrotarte pronto en una verdadera pelea.**

 **–Lo harás… Solo necesitas más entrenamiento –** Onaga se levantó y extendió su mano a Ilse, quien la utilizo como apoyo para levantarse **– Deseas comer.**

 **–Por favor –** Una vez de pie comenzó a estirar todos sus músculos, para liberar el dolor de la batalla **– Espero que esta vez sea venado. Ya me estoy cansando un poco de los conejos y las gallinas.**

 **–Hare lo que pueda –** Contesto.

 **–No, no, no –** Respondió rápido Ilse **– No quiero exigirte nada, solo estaba pensando en voz alta.**

 **–No es posible pensar en voz alta. Los pensamientos jamás serán perceptibles para cualquier otra persona.**

 **–Es solo una forma de decirlo –** Rio torpemente, pero se detuvo en seco al sentir una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Incluso por algunos segundos le costó respirar, por lo que recargo en un árbol **.**

Onaga no tardó mucho en dirigirse hacia ella y comenzar a examinarla. Lo primero que noto fue las pulsaciones irregulares en el pecho y su dificultad para respirar. Sin esperar nada coloco su palma a la altura de su corazón y comenzó a sanar sus heridas internas.

 **–En verdad te lastime –** Dijo con remordimiento **– Perdóname. No era mi intención**

 **–Tú no tienes la culpa –** Su respiración comenzó a regularse **– Yo era quien deseaba ir más lejos a pesar de tus advertencias –** Sonrió cansadamente **– Simplemente es el castigo por mi imprudencia.**

 **–Aun así creo que debo disculparme –** Su palma permaneció en su pecho más tiempo de lo debido solo para asegurarse. Una vez terminado la retiro **– No quiero que te pase nada… no sé cómo actuaria si te perdiera.**

Como siempre muy directo con sus palabras. Ilse suspiro aliviada y después comenzó a acariciar su mandíbula.

 **–Yo también me preocupo por ti amigo. No creas que me siento bien haciéndote daño –** Sonrió dulcemente. Onaga acaricio la mano con la que lo acariciaba después se levantó y la cargo sobre su espalda para transportarla

 **– No protestes** – La ajusto para que estuviera cómoda **– Sera más rápido.**

 **–Ahh… –** Ella suspiro derrotada **– No protestare.**

 **…**

 **…**

Al final su compañero Onaga cumplió su palabra e hizo que Ilse se volviera mucho más fuerte de lo que imaginaba. Era más fuerte físicamente que antes, sí, pero su verdadera fuerza venia de las múltiples clases de combate que el Xenomorfo le había estado impartiendo desde hace varias semanas.

Al principio fue simplemente imitación de movimientos o golpes a objetos inanimados, pero después comenzó los ligeros combates contra el mismo Onaga, quien le enseñaba la manera correcta de usar esos movimientos contra un oponente escurridizo. Lo bueno era que Onaga tenía un estilo de pelea muy variado e Ilse escogió varios tipos de movimientos entre toda esa variedad.

Los combates rápidamente comenzaron a subir de nivel y llego a un punto donde ella solo podría avanzar si lograba lastimar de verdad a Onaga, claro este se reusó en un principio por no querer lastimarla pero ella insistió firmemente en esta decisión por lo que Onaga no tuvo más opción que aceptar, aunque no muy convencido.

No tardó mucho en ver por qué Onaga no quería llegar tan lejos con ella y de cierta forma no podía culparlo, las peleas sin lugar a duda eran brutales y en muchas ocasiones salió gravemente herida pero a pesar del dolor ella nunca decidió tirar la toalla.

Al día de hoy podía decir que muy pocos podían hacerle frente en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, incluso si usaban alguna clase de arma afilada como espadas o cuchillos, pero no correría la misma suerte con un arma de fuego. Aun con esa pequeña desventaja, lo que aprendió con él Alíen sería una de las mejores cosas que le había sucedido.

Ella estaba por darse nuevamente su ducha diaria después del exhaustivo entrenamiento con el Xenomorfo, quien había salido a explorar los alrededores. Ilse se limpió la poca sangre que tenía en su cuerpo y después se quitó su viejo y malgastado uniforme para dejarlo sobre una roca mientras ella se duchaba adecuadamente en el rio que cruzaba por el bosque.

Se aseó debidamente todo su cuerpo, el cual contaba con varios moretones o ligeras cicatrices de las cuales no arruinaban su hermosa y fina figura, moldeada cuidadosamente gracias a las intensas batallas que libro contra Onaga. Honestamente a estas alturas ella se sentía orgullosa de la figura de su cuerpo y todo gracias a su entrenamiento, y claro, a la magia curativa de Onaga que no dejaba ninguna herida permanente en su cuerpo.

A estas alturas ya no había casi nada que aprender, simplemente seguir practicando y fortalecerse a un más.

Pero ahora simplemente se enfocó en limpiar su cuerpo. El rio siempre fue su lugar favorito donde en verdad encontraba una gran calma y felicidad. Ya sea por la hermosa vista que ofrecía la naturaleza o simplemente al ver la vida salvaje del lugar. En verdad que las cosas simples de la vida eran las más hermosas.

Cuando termino de asearse se vistió y se disponía a regresar a la cueva para comer algo de carne que aún le sobro de su última presa, pero ese día ella no volverá a esa cueva.

 **¡BAAM!**

El sonido inconfundible de un disparo hizo eco en todo el bosque, Ilse alzo la vista al cielo e intento enfocarse para saber si lo que escucho era lo que creía que era, incluso subió una pequeña colina semi-despejada de árboles para obtener una mejor vista del cielo pero al no ver nada suspiro y disponía a retirarse.

 **¡BAAM!**

 **¡BAAM!**

Ella se paró de golpe y enfoco su vista en una ligera estela de humo que se veía a lo lejos, en dirección donde estaba la vieja aldea abandonada. Una sonrisa rápidamente se plasmó en su rostro y comenzó una carrera para alcanzar a quien quiera que esté del otro lado de este bosque.

No lo podía creer, finalmente después de tanto tiempo ella podría volver a casa. Corrió por varios minutos con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su cara y dejo que su pelo revoloteara de un lado a otro.

Faltaba poco para llegar al final del bosque, solo necesitaba cruzar el campo de flores donde se encontró por primera vez con Onaga.

Onaga…

Ilse detuvo su carrera, comenzó a calmarse y pensó un poco en su situación.

Quería regresar una vez más dentro de la muralla Rose para volver a ver a sus padres y a los pocos amigos que tenía, pero tampoco quería irse sin despedirse de aquel que le salvo la vida en más de una ocasión, quien le acompaño en este lugar gobernado por monstruos y que sin dudas le ayudo a mantener la cordura. Tenía que despedirse y darle las gracias a su amigo Onaga.

 **–¡CRAAASH!**

A unas decenas de metros frente a ella un árbol se partió a la mitad y un Titán callo muerto debido a la ausencia de su nuca.

Ilse vio el resto del lugar y se dio cuenta que muchos más titanes estaban por los alrededores, luchando sin lugar a duda con Onaga y sus hermanas. Ella se maldijo internamente al no darse cuenta de algo como eso, sin duda su emoción la hizo olvidarse de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

 **¡SKROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRR!** – Un rugido inconfundible se escuchó por todo el bosque y sus alrededores e Ilse corrió hacia ese lugar para darle un último gracias a su mejor amigo.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 **Antes**

Hanji Zoë estaba a un nivel de excitación nunca antes experimentado en sus viajes fuera de los muros. Tal vez este día no había sucedido justo como ella hubiese deseado, todo debido al poco empeño de sus compañeros y las restricciones que Erwin Smith le impuso. Pero cuando Mike advirtió de una horda de Titanes que venía desde el bosque, ella no dudo ni un segundo en lanzarse al asecho de esas grandiosas abominaciones, ignorando las advertencias e insultos de sus compañeros.

Su emoción solo incremento al sentir grandes estruendos momentáneos en la tierra, producto de un Titán cayendo al suelo firme. Su mente divago en cientos de posibilidades que pudo causar su caída, desde suponer que era un Titán Excéntrico o algún comportamiento nunca antes visto entre Titanes, sea lo que sea era algo que sin lugar a dudas vería con sus propios ojos.

No se perdería una oportunidad así, además ya era hora de ver algo emocionante en las expediciones ya que últimamente el número de Titanes ha sido considerablemente bajo. Es por eso que se emocionaba al ver por fin algo realmente interesante entre todo este lio.

 **–¡SKROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRR!**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

Eso definitivamente no era el grito de un Titán.

El caballo de la líder de escuadrón se detuvo inmediatamente al escuchar el rugido de batalla de un depredador claramente peligroso, incluso su caballo intento retroceder para salir de la entrada del bosque pero Hanji evito que escapara. Ella dejo a un lado su expresión divertida y comenzó a ver con más cautela el bosque, pero al escuchar el trote de otros caballos tras de ella frunció el ceño y decidió adelantarse.

Después de varios segundos vio algo de vapor que salía tras unos árboles, ella descendió de su caballo y saco sus cuchillas lista para ver al Titán que estaba tras los arboles…

 **–¿Pero qué?... –** Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver el cuerpo de un Titán muerto que estaba en proceso de evaporación. Rápidamente ella fue a examinar la nuca del Titán y vio a duras penas el corte donde antes estaba su nuca, el cual parecía haber sido arrancado y no cortado **– Alguien se me adelanto… ¿No yo fui la primera en entrar al bosque? –** Alzo la mirada y se sorprendió al ver mucho más humo salir de entre los árboles que estaban a una considerable distancia.

Ella volvió a montar el caballo y comenzó a preguntarse **"¿Quién se me adelanto con los Titanes?"** y **"¿Era posible acabar con Tantos"**. No era extraño preguntarse eso ya que Levi era el único soldado que ella conocía que podía acabar con una docena de Titanes sin la ayuda de nadie. No por nada era conocido como el más fuerte de la humanidad, y por esa razón le parecía extremadamente extraño encontrar a Tantos Titanes muertos por su camino.

 **–"No hay duda, alguien asesino a estos Titanes" –** No era difícil llegar a esa conclusión **– "Pero nadie además de mi debería estar en este lugar" –** Disminuyo la velocidad y vio a un Titán que fue asesinado recientemente, ya que aún mantenía su piel intecta **– "¿Se tratara de alguna banda o traficantes con el Equipo Tridimensional?" –** Miro el corte de su nuca, el cual contaba con múltiples heridas y otros trozos de carne faltante debajo de esta **– "No… Ningún soldado con entrenamiento haría tantas heridas a la nuca del Titán, mucho menos cortes tan malos" –** Ella apretó los dientes con frustración **– "¡¿Quién demonios hizo esto?!"**

 **…Crack…**

Una pequeña rama se rompió, cayendo de la copa de un árbol e impactando sobre el Titán. Hanji no tardo en levantar la mirada y comenzar a ver el árbol más cercano a ella. Enfoco su vista en un punto específico donde vio una extraña forma pero debido a la falta de Sol y el vapor emanado, le costó determinar que era.

Pero su mentó comenzó lentamente a darle forma a esa extraña figura, y decidió comenzar a desenfundar sus cuchillas.

 **–¡Oye estúpida! –** El grito de Levi llamo su atención y ella miro como el enano y su escuadrón se dirigían hacia donde estaba **– ¡Tsk! Estoy harto de tener que correr para traerte de vuelta.**

Hanji ignoro las palabras de Levi y volvió a centrarse en el árbol, solo que estaba vez aquella figura había desaparecido.

 **–Ven acá tonta –** Levi la jalo de su oreja y la arrastro hasta donde se encontraban los demás **– ¡Me puedes decir por qué demonios entraste a un bosque infestado de Titanes! –** Le grito furioso, ya que él y su equipo se arriesgaron para llegar hasta ella.

 **–Yo quiero saber cómo logro matar a tantos Titanes –** Erd comenzó claramente sorprendido, mientras miraba el cadáver del Titán **– Jamás pensé que podía encargase de tantos.**

 **–Ya somos dos –** Gunter agrego **– Casi una docena de Titanes en pocos minutos. La verdad es sorprendente. Incluso un nuevo record me atrevería a decir.**

Levi alzo la mano y los callo **– No alaguen su estupidez. Lo último que deseo es que tenga más deseos suicidas como este –** Aunque Levi no lo admitiría, él también estaba sorprendido por el número de Titanes que encontró muerto.

 **–Chicos… yo no asesine a los Titanes… –** Ella comento, mientras miraba las sombras de varios árboles alrededor, intentando ubicar al responsable.

 **–…**

 **–…**

 **–…¿Cómo que no los asesinaste?... –** Oluo pregunto desconcertado **– No sé tú, pero no veo a nadie más aparte de nosotros en este lugar. ¿Acaso insinúas que solo cayeron muertos?**

 **–¡Por supuesto que no idiota! –** Contesto molesta, no por sus palabras si no por su falta de enfoque **– ¡Ve los cortes que hay en sus nucas! –** Señalo al Titán **– ¡Hay demasiadas heridas en ellas como para que alguien de la Legión las allá hecho! –** Siguió buscando en los árboles.

 **–Pero nadie más se atreve a dejar los muros –** Petra comento un poco preocupada **– No es posible que alguien más los allá matado.**

 **–No. Alguien más lo mato, no hay duda de ello –** Hanji miro a lo lejos, donde vio una sombra saltar de una árbol a otro **– Y él sigue aquí –** Activo su Equipo Tridimensional y comenzó una carrera para alcanzar a la sombra.

 **–¡Espera! –** Levi le grito pero Hanji no hizo caso como siempre **– Maldita cabeza de chorlito –** Monto su caballo para alcanzarla, no desperdiciaría gas al menos que sea necesario.

 **–En verdad que es imprudente –** Erd comento mientras corrió tras su capitán.

 **–Solo es estúpida –** Escupió Oluo, molesto por la actitud de Hanji.

Gunter solo avanzo sin decir una palabra y Petra suspiro cansada, parece que Hanji tenía otro ataque de locura.

 **.**

 **–¡No escaparas de mí! –** Hanji grito a todo pulmón a nadie en específico. Su vuelo continuo por varios segundos, donde otros cuantos Titanes muertos se dejaban ver pero su vista se enfocó en un hermoso campo de flores con un único árbol en el centro **– ¡Veo que te gustan los paisajes hermosos! ¿Por qué no sales y tenemos una amable conversación? –** Ella aterrizo en el campo y extendió sus manos con felicidad mientras miraba todo su alrededor **– No te hare ningún tipo de daño. Lo prometo. Solo deseo conversar contigo.**

Pasó algo de tiempo sin ningún tipo de respuestas y se decepciono al escuchar únicamente los caballos de Levi y compañía.

 **–No te muevas estúpida cuatro ojos –** Levi bajo de su caballo para nada feliz **– Esta vez no iras a ningún lado –** Comenzó a avanzar amenazadoramente hacia ella.

 **–Espera, espera Levi –** Ella comenzó a retroceder algo asustada **– No lo ves, sea quien sea que asesino a los Titanes esta por estos alrededores –** Sus palabras fueron ignoradas **– Si logramos encontrar al culpable tal vez logremos reclutar a nuevos miembros para la Legión. Solo piénsalo–** Tropezó y cayó de pompas contra el suelo.

 **–No me importa tus locuras cuatro ojos –** La sujeto con fuerza de su ropa y la levanto a la altura de su cara **– Si quieres terminar en el estómago de un Titán hazlo, pero no arrastres a nadie más por tu imprudencia –** La soltó y trono la lengua con disgusto.

 **¡Crack!**

La ruptura fuerte de un tronco siendo partido hizo eco en el campo de flores, llamando la atención de todos quienes desenfundaron sus armas por mero reflejo y esperaron pacientemente a algún Titán que los haya detectado. No se lograba sentir el característico temblar del suelo o los arboles siendo partidos, solamente se escuchaba el crujir de las ramas o el bailar de las hojas en los árboles.

 **–Lo sabía… Aún está cerca –** Hanji se apoyó del árbol para levantarse mientras sonreía con un poco de malicia **– No iras muy lejos –** Preparo su Equipo Tridimensional.

 **Crack…**

 **Craack…**

 **Crack…**

Una tras otra y en direcciones completamente diferentes se comenzaron a escuchar el sonido de los arboles siendo cuarteados o sonidos similares a garras arañando la madera. Rápidamente la escuadra de Levi tomo una posición defensiva y se protegieron espalda con espalda. Levi sin algún tipo de alteración examino su entorno y mantuvo sus manos cerca de las cuchillas.

Hanji por su parte buscaba frenéticamente a la persona que estaba causando esos sonidos, pero se detuvo al sentir algo húmedo que cayó en su hombro. Al mirar vio que una extraña sustancia comenzó a deslizarse por su uniforme, por lo que ella toco ese extraño líquido que resulto ser extremadamente viscoso. Asqueada por esa cosa se comenzó a limpiar en el árbol pero entonces ella noto algo muy extraño en su corteza.

Al mirar más detalladamente ella observo que ligeras marcas negras en forma de venas comenzaron un recorrido por todo el árbol, y todas estas salían de un mismo lugar que era ligeramente más oscuro que el resto del árbol. Hanji se acercó a la extraña cascara negra que cubría una parte del árbol y comenzó a tocarla, sintiendo su extraña y fría estructura, la cual parecía ser demasiado frágil pero se mezclaba perfectamente con la apariencia del árbol.

No duro mucho ahí ya que su atención se volvió a concentrar en un pequeño goteo que comenzó a escurrir desde arriba de su posición, el cual tiraba más de esa sustancia viscosa. Ella levanto su mirada para ver la zona más oscura de la copa del árbol, donde apenas unos ligeros rayos del sol atravesaban las hojas, pero esa poca Luz le permitieron ver la figura de un extraña criatura que apenas era distinguible gracias a la luz que reflejaba su cuerpo.

Hanji Zoë se quedó completamente congelada apreciando al extraño ser que la observaba desde la sombras, analizando su entorno y sobre todo a sus presas… justo como ella había dicho hace no más de algunos minutos. Lo único que la despertó de su trance fue el ligero rugido que la criatura soltó en forma de amenaza.

 **–Skeeeeerg…. –** Fue tan silencioso que aduras penas se escuchó, pero fue suficiente para que Hanji se preparara para atacar.

 **–¡Capitán! ¡Mire por ahí! –** La voz de Petra llamado la atención de todos sin excepción, ya que su tono mostraba gran asombro y confusión

¿La causa? Una mujer de cabellera larga y negra, ojos de color ámbar junto con algunas pecas en sus mejillas. Ella tenía la ropa desgastada y recosida en varias partes, pero lo que más llamo la atención de todos era sin duda el chaleco del ejército junto con el emblema de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

La muchacha corrió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro hacia ellos mientras algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Todos estaban confundidos a niveles increíbles, ya que en primer lugar la ropa de la muchacha claramente estaba descuidada a niveles críticos, y ningún superior permitiría algo semejante en una misión oficial mucho menos el metódico de Levi. Otra cosa era que ella carecía del equipo Tridimensional, y ningún soldado ni en su peor juicio se lo quitaría mientras estén en el territorio de Titanes.

Muchas más preguntas se formulaban en su cabeza pero Hanji decidió tomar la iniciativa y correr hacia la chica con un grito de emoción, Ilse por su parte freno su avance pero no pudo evitar el gran abraso de Oso que Hanji aplico sobre ella, el cual ella apenas sintió.

 **–¡JA JA JA JA! –** La cuatro ojos rio victoriosa **– ¡Te dije que no escaparías de mí! ¡Sabía que alguien estaba detrás de todo esto! –** Apretó más su abrazo, dificultándole a su víctima respirar debido a que la pego a su cuerpo.

 **–Ya vasta –** Levi apretó con gran fuerza el hombro de Hanji, haciendo que esta gritara de dolor mientras soltaba a la pobre chica que se recuperaba de este ataque repentino **– Y tú –** Miro a Ilse directamente a los ojos **– Vendrás con nosotros. Hay algunas cosas que necesitamos preguntarte –** Silbo, y a los pocos segundos 5 caballos llegaron a su posición.

El ordeno el retorno a la base de operaciones y dejaría las presentaciones para más tarde. No se arriesgaría a por nada del mundo a dejar que una chica desprotegida se enfrentara a los Titanes… o a lo que sea que esté viviendo en este bosque.

Levi y Hanji dieron una sutil mirada a su retaguardia y vieron en lo alto de un árbol una figura humanoide que los observaba retirarse desde la distancia. No podían decir con certeza lo que era pero si podían asegurar que no era algo humano… nada con una cola alargado lo seria.

.

.

Onaga miraba desde lo lejos como su acompañante y mejor amiga se marchaba con ese pequeño grupo de humanos que se adentraron al bosque. El suspiro una gran cantidad de aire caliente y se sentó en la rama de ese alto árbol, después procedió a levantar la palma de su mano y mirar el único recuerdo que tenia de Ilse; su bolígrafo.

Un objeto simple sin duda, pero que significo mucho para ambos en estos casi 2 años en los que convivieron juntos. Con esta pluma logro aprender el idioma que se hablaba en este mundo y recordaba con felicidad los momentos que vivió junto a ella, los días en los que ella aun temblaba de solo verlo o las veces en las que ella lo regañaba al no pronunciar correctamente las palabras.

Pero sin lugar a dudas lo que más extrañaría de ella seria las peleas amistosas que ambos tuvieron en los últimos meses. El estilo de pelea que Ilse aprendió debido a los múltiples y mixtos movimientos que él usaba contra ella sin lugar a dudas la ayudó en su aprendizaje y podía asegurar que nadie podría vencerla. Tal vez nunca lo dijo, pero el en verdad amaba en la peleadora en la que se convirtió, los golpes que intercambiaban y los daños sufridos solo lograron aumentar el afecto que sentía hacia ella… es por eso que le dolía verla partir.

Y ahora todo lo que le quedaba de ella era su bolígrafo…

 **–Cuídate… amiga mía… –** Dijo sus últimas palabras al viento, antes de partir devuelta a su hogar.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Una hora más tarde.

 **–Entonces, ¿Que creen que haya sido?** – Oluo pregunto a sus compañeros, quienes esperaban a una considerable distancia de la carpa del comandante **– Yo pienso que ella salió de la formación y se perdió en el bosque.**

 **–No lo creo, solo hemos tenido 2 bajas el día de hoy y ningún reporte de alguien perdido –** Erd respondió, analizando todo **– Además, las chicas en la Legión son pocas y en ningún momento hemos atravesado otro extremo del bosque.**

 **–Ten en cuenta su vestimenta igualmente –** Gunter añadió **– Sus prendas están muy rasgadas y llenas de parches. Se necesitaría demasiado tiempo para desgastar la ropa de ese modo –** Miro la carpa donde sus superiores estaban hablando con la chica **– Lo que más me preocupa era que estaba en ese bosque lleno de Titanes… todos muertos debo agregar.**

 **–Dudo que ella los allá asesinado –** Oluo menciono **– No tenía nada consigo cuando apareció, ni siquiera algún cuchillo. Es casi imposible matar a un Titán sin el equipo de maniobras –** Sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo **– Es por eso que nosotros somos los mejores para asesinar Titanes.**

 **–Entonces si Hanji y ella no asesinaron a los Titanes ¿Quién lo hizo?... –** Petra finalmente se unió a la conversación **– No sé ustedes, pero después de escuchar ese rugido infernal me dio muy mala espina entrar al bosque, y no necesariamente por los Titanes.**

 **–Si… pero donde en verdad empecé a preocuparme fue en ese campo de flores –** Gunter hablo con cuidado **– Incluso antes, no dejaba de tener la sensación de que alguien nos observaba no importaba donde estuviéramos.**

 **–Yo jure ver a alguien en las ramas de los árboles en más de una ocasión –** Petra Miro a sus compañeros con algo de preocupación **– No sé quiénes eran, pero estoy segura que ellos mataron a los Titanes.**

 **–Gente viviendo en territorio de Titanes… –** Erd negó con la cabeza mientras miraba el bosque **– Es muy difícil de creer, por no decir que imposible.**

 **–Entonces como explicas que esa chica estuviera en ese lugar –** Petra respondió un tanto molesta **– Dudo mucho que se allá extraviado en una reciente excursión hacia los muros.**

 **–Está claro que es parte de la Legión… o lo era al menos –** Gunter contesto **– Vieron como reacciono Erwin, claramente conocía a la chica –** Suspiro y miro el cielo **– En verdad empiezo a creer que ella sobrevivo fuera de los muros.**

 **–Oigan, oigan, oigan –** Oluo hablo rápidamente **– Por favor chicos, no es hora de pensar en teorías locas o en gente viviendo fuera de los muros, no quiero ser el único que les diga que es una completa locura lo que estamos diciendo. Lo mejor será esperar a que el capitán Levi nos aclare todo esto –** Sus compañeros reflexionaron sobre sus palabras y después asintieron positivamente **– Lo último que quiero es otro loco o loca como Hanji diciendo incoherencias.**

Petra iba a regañarlo por ese comentario, pero un grito de nada más y nada menos que Hanji Zoë hizo que todos ellos saltaran del susto.

 **–¡¿EN VERDAAAAAAD?! –** Hanji grito increíblemente emocionada, ignorando las quejas de sus compañeros **– ¡¿En verdad un Titán hablo contigo?! –** Grito lo más bajo que pudo para evitar llamar más la atención.

 **–Yo no le diría hablar –** Ilse respondió nerviosa mientras que no sabía a quién mirar en ese interrogatorio que se esperaba de antemano **– El Titán Simplemente se me quedo observando mientras comenzó a decir esas palabras. Después procedió a tomar una pose de respeto –** Ilse entonces se cruzó de brazos, temblando un poco al recordar ese horrible momento **– Intente hacerle algunas preguntas pero este simplemente se quedó quieto en su posición… al último intento devorarme por lo que intente huir pero me desmalle al tropezarme y golpearme en la cabeza.**

 **–¿Qué sucedió después? –** Erwin pregunto sin perder la compostura, pero la verdad estaba muy curioso por su historia.

 **–Desperté, viva y completa… al principio pensé que fue una pesadilla lo que había visto pero las marcas en el suelo me dejo en claro que todo fue real y que el Titán se había retirado –** Suspiro mientras tomaba algo de agua **– Después de eso intente seguir con mi camino, pero vi que tenía el tobillo roto por lo que no tuve más opción que resguardarme en el bosque. Sobreviví en una cueva no muy lejos de donde los encontré, de hecho podría considerarlo como un hogar… Ha paso casi dos años desde que vi a otro humano.**

 **–Y cómo es que los Titanes no te encontraron –** Hanji dejo de gritar por miedo a que la sacaran del lugar, pero aun así la emoción se escuchaba en sus palabras **– Acaso la cueva estaba en un lugar inaccesible para los Titanes.**

 **–Honestamente ni siquiera yo lo sé –** Ilse respondió **– Para ser sincera… pensé que no viviría más de dos días en ese lugar pero paso más de una semana y no vi la actividad de ningún Titán por los alrededores por lo que decidí explorar el lugar pero no encontré nada fuera de lo normal… pero por alguna razón los Titanes preferían evitar esa zona del bosque.**

 **–Entonces como puedes explicar los Titanes muertos –**

 **–Nuevamente no lo sé –** Respondió sin vacilación – **Y honestamente decidí no investigar nada al respecto. Sea lo que mataba a los Titanes era algo con lo que ni en sueños deseaba encontrarme… solo agradecí a las diosas por permitirme vivir tanto tiempo para que este día llegara.**

 **–No investigaste por tu cuenta –** Hanji reprimió el impulso de estrangular a la muchacha ¡¿Cómo es que no investigaría algo tan importante y emocionante?! **– ¡Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que podemos llegar a-¡ –** No termino, Erwin hablo firmemente.

 **–Muchas gracias por esta valiosa información Ilse –** Después de esa esas palabras una pequeña sonrisa se mostró en su rostro **– Aun así, me alegra ver que sigas con vida. Es impresionante en todos los sentidos.**

 **–Muchas gracias por sus palabras Comandante –** Suspiro y un gran peso se le quitó de encima **– No puedo esperar para volver a casa –** Rio torpemente **– Seguramente mis padres me dirán que tenían razón desde el principio –** Todos sabían a que se refería.

 **–Entonces no hay que hacerlos esperar –** Erwin se levantó y miro a sus subordinados **– Capitanes, ordenen que las tropas recojan todo el Equipo y preparen los caballos. La misión ha finalizado. Es hora de volver a las murallas –** Todos a excepción de Hanji asintieron y salieron del lugar para informarle a los soldados.

 **–¡Espera! ¡Erwin! –** Hanji salió a alcanzar a su comandante, el cual no se detuvo ante sus palabras **– No podemos irnos ahora, tenemos un gran descubrimiento frente a nosotros y por ningún motivo debemos desaprovecharlo.**

 **–Sé a qué te refieres Hanji –** Erwin no se detuvo **– Pero te pido que esta vez lo dejes pasar. Además ya hemos obtenido información muy valiosa como para justificar esta y otras expediciones.**

 **–Eso no es suficiente –** Frunció el ceño **– Literalmente podíamos tener una herramienta para aniquilar a los Titanes –** Ella calmo su tono de voz al ver que Erwin no le hacía caso **– Mira Erwin… honestamente no sé qué cosa nos llegue a esperar en ese bosque. Yo aún intento procesar lo que vi en ese lugar, pero aun que sea peligroso podíamos ganar algo que nos ayude a salir victoriosos contra los enemigos de la humanidad.**

 **–Oh podríamos encontrar nuestra perdición –** Erwin se detuvo y miro a su vieja amiga **– Hanji, sé que es muy tentador ver lo que te puede ofrecer ese lugar. Tienes razón, podríamos encontrar incluso la clave para destruir por completo a los Titanes u obtener una valiosa herramienta contra ellos, pero ninguno de nosotros está preparado para lo que sea que este en ese bosque.**

 **–Erwin… si no arriesgamos no obtendremos nada –** Dijo, un tanto triste por no ser tomada en cuenta.

 **–Lo sé, y gracias a eso hoy obtuvimos esta valiosa información. No solo eso, si no que una testigo que vivió casi por dos años en su territorio y jura haber visto hablar a uno –** Erwin le sonrió **– Solo por eso, dejare que planifiques la próxima captura de un Titán para la siguiente expedición.**

La emoción de la amante de los Titanes no se hizo esperar; ojos llenos de alegría, mejillas sonrojadas, encogimiento de cuerpo y risa contenida. Su mente era un remolino de excitación sin precedentes.

 **–Aunque claro, con algunas condiciones –** Erwin continúo avanzando hasta llegar a su caballo **– Una última cosa. Nadie además de los 5 en la carpa y el grupo de Levi sabe sobre lo ocurrido con Ilse. Es por eso que te pido que no le cuentes de esto a nadie. Ni siquiera hagas un reporte sobre esto –** Hanji quería preguntar por qué **– Te lo contare cuando regresemos al cuartel, así que por lo mientras asegúrate de no decirle nada a nadie y que ella se mantenga oculta de los demás.**

Hanji no protesto y decidió avanzar hacia su caballo para esperar la retirada y pensó él porque de esto. Parecía que Erwin en verdad no quería decirle de eso a nadie, seguramente por eso Erwin le dio su capa y un suéter nuevo a la chica, para que Ilse no levantara alguna sospecha entre los demás. Ella decidió dejar eso de lado y comenzó a formar en su mente algún método para poder capturar a un Titán con vida… Si, sería maravilloso.

 **…**

 **/-/**

 **…**

La retirada hacia las murallas fue en su mayoría tranquilas, donde solo se enfrentaron contra pocos Titanes que fueron eliminados sin muchas dificultades. Esa podía ser catalogada como la mejor expedición en la historia de la Legión de Reconocimiento, ya que fue la misión más corta de todas. El número de muertos fue muy bajo y la moral se encontraba muy alta. Y por último pero no menos importante fue que consiguieron información muy valiosa sobre los Titanes.

Regresaron a la seguridad de las murallas poco más del medio día, donde los ciudadanos de Trost se extrañaron al ver muy temprano a la Legión pero ellos dejaron a un lado su asombro y continuaron con sus vidas. Por su parte los miembros de la Legión dejaron su equipo con los encargados y cada uno partió hacia su hogar o al cuartel.

Por su parte Erwin y Levi acompañaron a Ilse en dirección a su hogar, donde nadie dijo ni una sola palabra. Levi no tenía nada que decir y Erwin solo quería llevar a uno de sus viejos subordinados a su hogar para así quitarse cierto peso de encima. Él no le preguntaría a Ilse que se quedara con la legión o algo por el estilo, ella ya aporto una valiosa información de los Titanes que sería muy bien utilizada en el futuro… además no quería tener que cargar con su muerte también.

No tardaron mucho para llegar al hogar de los Langnar, donde un señor de que rondaba entre los 40 años atendió la puerta.

 **–Buenas tardes señor Langnar. Soy el comandante de la Legión de reconocimiento, Erwin Smith –** Saludo cortes mente **– Lamento que lo interrumpa, pero tengo algo muy importante que decirle a usted y a su esposa.**

 **–Y que podría ser eso –** Respondió claramente enojado con la presencia de Erwin **.**

 **–Papa… –** Una dulce voz hablo atrás del cejudo hombre.

El cuerpo del señor se congelo al oír una dulce voz que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo. Por un momento pensó estar soñando pero cuando los dos hombres se apartaron del camino solo para dejarlo ver a un verdadero ángel que perdió hace varios años.

 **–Papa… –** Ilse sonrió mientras lagrimas descendían de sus ojos **– He vuelto a casa –** Sonrió lo mejor que pudo mientras avanzaba hacia su padre.

El señor no lograba comprender del todo lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, ¿acaso finalmente había quedado preso de la locura?... desde que su hija no volvió de esa expedición hace casi dos años él y su esposa la pasaron muy mal y difícilmente podían pensar en otra cosa… No hace mucho tiempo habían "aceptado" su muerte, pero parecía que el destino tenía otros planes.

Ilse no le importo el estado de petrificación de su padre, así que solo avanzo hacia él y le dio un fuerte abrazo, mostrando todo el afecto que ella le tenía. Algunos segundos pasaron hasta que finalmente su padre correspondió el abrazo e intentaba contener sus lágrimas, pero fallo en el intento.

 **–Querido, ¿Quién llamo a la puerta? –** Una mujer con un delantal y cabello esponjado fue a ver por qué su marido tardaba tanto en la puerta, y de igual manera que él ella se quedó totalmente petrificado ante lo que sus ojos miraron **–…¿Ilse?...**

 **–¡Mama! –** La chica pecosa no demoro ni un segundo en ir hacia su madre, quien logro abrazarla primero mientras lloraba de felicidad **– Por fin he regresado.**

 **–Mi pequeña… mi pequeña –** Sus lágrimas no se contenían y finalmente después de tanto tiempo dejo salir sus penas al mundo **– Gracias a las diosas… Se los agradezco tanto. Estas viva… estas viva.**

La muestra de afecto por el encuentro familiar duro algunos minutos, hasta que la familia se separó y pidió amablemente que Erwin y Levi entraran a su casa. Una vez sentados Erwin comenzó a agradecer a Ilse y a sus padres por la valiosa información que proporcionó a la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Por ultimo pidió amablemente que no se hablara sobre la situación de Ilse y su estadía fuera del muro Rose para evitar llamar la atención de la iglesia o la policía militar, igualmente menciono que no se preocuparan demasiado por su historia ya que el vería la forma de arreglar su documentación para que en poco tiempo vuelva a tener una vida tranquila.

Tanto Levi como Erwin se marcharon después de casi una hora de plática y decidieron alcanzar a la escuadra de Levi, quienes se encontraban recogiendo la ropa limpia de la legión y comenzaron a avanzar de vuelta al cuartel.

 **–¿En verdad no piensas indagar más en la información que tiene para nosotros? –** Levi pregunto sin apartar la vista del camino **– Claramente la pequeña mintió en una buena parte de la historia que nos contó.**

 **–Lo se Levi, pero no pienso presionar u obligar a decirnos todo lo que sabe. Ella ya nos dio información suficiente para justificar incluso 5 expediciones más fuera de los muros –** Erwin no perdió su sonrisa de su rostro **– Sobrevivir en territorio Titánico. Podría haber esperanzas para todos nosotros.**

 **–¡No te olvides de los Titanes parlantes! –** Hanji salió de tras de ellos, sorprendiendo levemente a ambos hombres **– No puedo esperar a capturar a cualquier Titán… Ya tengo preparadas cientos de preguntas para ellos.**

 **–No puedo creer que accedieras a eso –** Levi suspiro irritado ante la decisión del comandante, ya que seguramente le ayudara a la cuatro ojos **– Pero dejando eso de lado, que planes tienes para ese extraño bosque.**

Hanji por su parte dejo su aptitud de emoción y tomo un semblante más serio.

 **–Realizaremos un par de viajes a la zona, pero solo con unos cuantos soldados –** Miro a ambos **– Por lo que me dijeron alguien o algo los estuvo observando en todo momento y aun que no los allá atacado eso no descarta que pueda ser hostil.**

 **–Yo solo mire la silueta de un hombre cuando nos alejábamos. Bueno, no sé de qué otra forma llamarlo –** Levi comento **– Estaba en lo alto de un árbol y la falta de luz solo dejaba ver su figura.**

 **–No creo que siquiera fuese humano comandante –** Hanji agrego, llamando la atención de ambos hombres **– Yo logre verlo casi de cerca unas dos veces y en esas ocasiones solo mire una inmensa oscuridad en su cuerpo. Al principio pensé que se debía a la falta de luz solar pero cuando estábamos en se campo de flores vi como el sol se reflejaba en su piel. Y definitivamente no era algo que hubiese visto en ninguna persona o animal.**

 **–¿Entonces "algo" más además de la humanidad es atacada por los Titanes? –** Levi cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza

 **–Es muy posible. La verdad no sé qué era eso que vimos, pero estoy seguro que no era humano… –** Recordó algo de sus viejas historias **– Tal vez era una especie de Alíen –** En respuesta Levi le jalo la oreja ante semejante estupidez.

 **–Parece que tenemos más preguntas que respuestas –** Levi gruño **– ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?**

 **–Deberíamos preguntarle a Ilse –** Hanji propuso **– Estoy casi segura que ella sabe lo que habita en ese bosque.**

 **–No –** Erwin contesto firme **– No involucraremos a Langnar en nuestros asuntos. Ella ya no forma parte de la Legión de Reconocimiento, y como dije antes por ningún motivo se ara mención de ella y la situación por la que paso –** Erwin reanudo el paso **– Simplemente aremos lo que podamos con la información proporcionada. Eso será lo único que aremos.**

 **–Entendido –** Ambos respondieron y reanudaron su camino. Parece que tendrían que esforzarse si querían conseguir respuestas.

Y después de todo, eso era lo único que podían hacer.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 **Algunas semanas después.**

Krista Lenz está deprimida, pero sobre todo enojada mucho por esta misión. En verdad que ver pelear a los idiotas de Eren y Jean le traía horribles recuerdos de su niñez, la cual de por si no le gustaba recordar por falta de afecto y maltratos que ella sufrió.

 **–Par de idiotas –** Aprovechando la ausencia de sus compañeros y dejo soltar una pequeña maldición. En verdad que necesitaba dejar salir sus emociones pero ella no quería ser así con las personas, no las quería lastimar de ningún modo posible… no quería ser igual a su familia.

Por lo menos la vista de ese pequeño lago lograba calmar su ira, lo cual necesitaba urgentemente. Eso siempre lograba tranquilizarla, disfruta el paisaje que le rodeaba y convivir con los animales, quienes de cierta manera eran sus mejores amigos… sin contar a Ymir claro está.

 **¡Pffrrr! –** Su caballo relincho y entro ligeramente en pánico, ya que intento alegarse del lugar.

 **–¿Qué sucede pequeña? –** Krista pregunto al pobre animalito, quien se estaba alterando.

 **–¡Crack! –** El romper de una rama hizo rápidamente llamo la atención de Krista, Ella miro al otro extremo del lago para ver qué fue lo que causo ese ruido.

Algunos segundos pasaron sin que ella viera nada fuera de lo común, pero los nervios se veían claramente en su rostro. Lentamente comenzó a llenarse de miedo cuando comenzó a ver una extraña figura humanoide oculta entre las sombras de los árboles.

Eso la hizo congelarse, ya que varias historias de terror inundaron su mente, la cual se asustó aún más cuando juro ver todo un conjunto de colmillos en las fauces de esa cosa.

 **–…Bang… –** El eco de un disparo se escuchó por todo el bosque, distrayendo a la pequeña cadete de lo que estaba viendo. Al regresar su mirada no vio nada en la oscuridad del bosque pero eso no la hizo calmarse ni un poco.

 **–…Bang… –** Otro disparo sin lugar a duda… y sea lo que sea parecía no estar algo lejos de su posición.

 **–"Mejor regreso con los demás" –** Era la mejor elección, no quería arriesgarse a encontrar a los causantes de esos disparos.

 **…Bang…**

 **–Maldición, otro más –** Jean Kirstein maldijo en vos alta al escuchar otro disparo, pero este parecía haber sido más cerca **– Vamos, abróchate –** El al igual que sus demás compañeros comenzaron a colocarse su equipo para enfrentar a los desquiciados que comenzaron a disparar.

 **–Pensar que algo así ocurriría ahora –** Connie comento algo asustado. Mientras se colocaba su Equipo.

 **–Tal vez son algunos cazadores –** Mina Carolina intento darle algo de lógica a los disparos.

 **–No es así –** Sasha agrego **– Un cazador por muy novato que sea no usaría rifles, y mucho menos dispararía tantas balas, eso asustara a los animales de las zonas –** Miro el cielo **– Sin mencionar que es media noche.**

 **–No hay que apresurarnos a sacar conclusiones –** Marco hablo **– Tal vez solo son ciudadanos que están practicando con sus rifles –** Y en verdad quería creerlo, pero hasta el sabia lo tonto que sonaba eso.

 **–Deben ser bandidos, no hay otra posibilidad –** Eren ya tenía todo su equipo puesto, por lo que decidió compartir lo que pensaba **– Es por eso que debemos investigar lo que está ocurriendo.**

 **–Oy Eren. No crees que será peligroso –** Connie dijo no muy seguro **– No sería mejor retornar y avisar a los superiores.**

 **…Bang…**

 **…Bang…**

Los disparos continuaron, pero ahora jugaron escuchar a duras penas un par de voces.

 **–¡Chicos! –** Krista apareció de entre la oscuridad, asustando a varios de los presentes – **¿Están bien?**

 **–Krista –** Armin la observo **– Ponte tu equipo, parece que hay bandidos por las cercanías –** La pequeña rubia sintió y corrió a ponerse al día **– ¿Qué deberíamos hacer Marco?**

 **–Lo mejor sería retirarnos –** Marco comento con nervios, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escucharan **– No arriesgaremos la vida de ninguno de nosotros. No importa lo que sean, solo estamos en una misión exploración y lo último que necesitamos es que alguien salga lastimado –** Se acercó a su caballo **–Informaremos a nuestros superiores para que ellos se hagan cargo. Seguramente el otro equipo igual escucho los disparos, y espero que ellos actúen de igual forma –** Aun que faltaba muy poco para el punto de encuentro y la salida más cercana del bosque seria seguir avanzando.

Casi todos asintieron ante sus palabras ya que no querían correr ningún riesgo en lo que empezó como una tediosa misión exploración, pero Eren en verdad quería hacer algo productivo y no huir como un cobarde, estaba cansado de que los demás hicieran su trabajo.

 **–¡AAAAAAAAHHHH…AAAHH.. AAA…! –** El grito de agonía de varios hombres hizo eco en todo el bosque, pero ellos lo escudaron mejor debido a que estaban mucho más cerca.

A los pocos segundos comenzaron a escuchar fuertes pisadas y disparos que delataron la posición de los sujetos, sin mencionar la luz de una antorcha que se acercaba hacia ellos. En poco menos de 3 minutos cinco hombres armados y claramente fatigados llegaron a su posición. Estos hombres poseían ropa común y corriente pero pequeñas manchas de sangre manchaban sus atuendos al igual que parte de su rostro.

Todo el Equipo de reclutas extendió sus espadas hacia ellos, nerviosos por la apariencia de los sujetos y las miradas de desesperación en sus rostros.

 **–Gracias a las diosas –** Uno de ellos comento **– ¡Por favor ayúdennos!... Algo nos está persiguiendo por el bosque… Ya hemos perdido a varios de nuestros compañeros.**

 **–¿Se encuentran bien? –** Krista pregunto preocupada por su estado.

 **–¿Qué es lo que están haciendo en este lugar? –** Eren pregunto de mal humor **– Este lugar no al verga ningún pueblo o ruta comercial.**

 **–Eso no importa niño, justo ahora todos corremos peligro. Tenemos que marcharnos inmediatamente.**

 **–¡Crash! –** El fuerte sonido de algo rompiéndose hizo que los adultos apuntaran rápidamente hacia sus espaldas, temiendo que esa cosa los allá alcanzado.

 **–Al diablo con esto… –** El sujeto que llevaba la antorcha corrió hacia un caballo y lo monto rápidamente, tirando de paso a su propietario y comenzó una carrera hacia la salida del bosque.

 **–¡Mi caballo! –** Connie no reacciono a tiempo y el sujeto se había marchado. Y por su parte Sasha se paralizo cuando un horrible sentimiento invadió su cuerpo.

 **–¡Espera idiota. No te separes del-¡ –** No logro terminar de gritar ya que una enorme silueta invistió al pobre hombre y lo tiro del caballo para después arrastrarlo a una gran distancia, perdiéndolos de vista.

 **–¡AAARGGG! ¡BLARRRG! ¡GLAARRRG! ¡KIAAAARG!–** Los gritos de dolor del hombre eran horribles y desesperantes, pero lo peor que sufrieron los espectadores fue ver las sombras que proyectaban todo lo que estaba sucediendo, debido a la antorcha que llevaba el sujeto.

Sangre comenzó a salpicar por varios lugares y el sonido de la carne siendo desgarrada llego sus oídos. El rugido de la bestia era grotesco y rápido, como si estuviera en frenesí y la silueta que proyectaba la antorcha daba a entender que era un Monstruo realmente grande.

Lo último que se vio antes de que la antorcha se apagase fue un objeto redondo impactando contra un árbol y rondando un par de metros hasta quedar debajo de la luz de la Luna, y todos miraron con horror la cabeza del hombre que intento huir del lugar.

 **–Hay dios mío…** – Jean dijo horrorizado mientras retrocedía del lugar

Incluso él y los demás no pudieron hacer nada cuando los caballos corrieron presas del pánico debido al shock e instinto asesino que desprendió la criatura. Además esa horrible escena solo los paralizo.

Connie y Sasha hubiesen gritado de terror de no ser por los hombres que cubrieron sus bocas justo a tiempo, Armin, Krista y Marco solo miraron la escena con total horror cubierto en sus ojos, Mina se desmallo debido a lo visto y Eren era el único que se preparaba para atacar aunque también estaba asustado.

 **–No hagan ruido… Y no hagan movimientos bruscos –** El señor con un frondoso bigote dijo a los chicos.

 **–¡¿Qué demonios era eso?! –** Sasha grito entre dientes para no hacer tanto ruido.

 **–No tenemos idea –** El viejo comenzó a apuntar su rifle a donde quiera que escuchaba un ruido **– Poco después de que la noche callo esa cosa comenzó a darnos caza. Y si no salimos del bosque la muerte nos espera a todos –** A pesar del miedo que lo inundaba, intento conservar la calma.

 **–¿Usamos el Equipo Tridimensional para salir de aquí? –**

 **–Eso sería lo mejor –** Jean dijo mientras daba una última vista al lugar donde la bestia ataco **– De esa forma salir será más sencillo.**

 **–¿Podremos llevar a los demás? –** Krista comento mientras ayudaba a Mina y la poyaba en sus piernas **– No podemos dejar a nadie aquí –** Ella también se refería a los señores.

 **–Cada quien llevaremos a uno e intentaremos contactar con el otro grupo –** Marco dijo **– El camino más cercano para salir del bosque es por el punto de Encuentro. Lo mejor será encontrarnos con el otro grupo.**

Todos asintieron con la cabeza ya que no querían pasar por donde ocurrió esa masacre, pero Sasha estaba comenzando a afilar sus facciones. Y de un momento a otro saco sus cuchillas.

 **–¡Jean atrás de ti! –** Ella comenzó una carrera hacia su compañero, quien no se dio cuenta cuando una cola se enredó en su tobillo y lo tiro para comenzar a arrástralo.

 **¡Bang!**

 **¡Bang!**

 **¡Bang!**

Los cinco adultos vaciaron su munición en la oscuridad de dónde provenía la cola, y parecía que las balas dieron en el blanco ya que se escuchó el chillido de dolor de un extraño animal, acompañado del extraño ruido de algo siendo disuelto. Jean por su parte se colocó de pie rápidamente y se reagrupo con sus compañeros.

 **–¡Maldita sea! –** Miro a sus compañeros y a los hombres **– ¡Hay que irnos de una vez! –** Todos sabían que esa cosa aún seguía al asecho, así que era mejor salir inmediatamente de aquí.

Cada uno de ellos tomo a alguien en sus espaldas, exceptuando a Sasha y krista, para comenzar a utilizar el equipo Tridimensional y acortar considerablemente el camino al punto de encuentro. Ahora lo primordial era encontrarse con el otro equipo e informarles sobre esa cosa que rondaba por el lugar, por suerte ellos pensarían lo mismo y se encontrarían rápidamente. Además ninguno quería imaginarse que pasaría se encontraran con ellos.

El silencio que siguió era muy incómodo y todo estaban alerta a su alrededor. En verdad nadie sabía que decir en una situación como esta.

 **–¿En verdad no hablaremos de lo que ocurrió allá? –** Connie pregunto rompiendo el silencio.

 **–Eso no importa –** Uno de los hombres comento **– En lo que debes enfocarte es salir de este lugar.**

 **–¡Uno de tus compañeros murió! –** Eren comento claramente molesto.

 **–¡Está muerto por su imprudencia! –** El hombre comenzó a apretar los dientes **– ¡Esto no me agrada más que a ti niño! Pero si queremos salir con vida de este lugar debemos enfocarnos en nuestra ruta de escape.**

 **–¡Como puedes decir algo-¡ –** No termino ya que Marco lo interrumpió.

 **–¡Cálmate Eren! –** Eren guardo silencio, pero gruño con molestia. Por su parte Marco suspiro cansado.

Todos se callaron por algunos segundos, pero Armin quería responder una pregunta.

 **–¿Saben que fue lo que los ataco?...** – Nadie respondió **– Por lo menos tienen alguna idea de lo que fue esa cosa –** El niño rubio miro a los hombres que transportaban, quienes hicieron muecas de desagrado.

 **–No tenemos ni la más mínima idea –** El hombre con un frondoso bigote hablo **– Esa bestia siempre se ocultó en las sombras y nos emboscaba cuando bajábamos la guardia. Solo distinguíamos sus rugidos y aquella cola que tiro a tu compañero. Siempre ataco cuando bajamos la guardia.**

 **–Entonces es algún animal con inteligencia –** Armin murmuro, pero casi todos lo escucharon **– Nunca he escuchado de algo así.**

 **–No creo que eso importe** – Jean comento **– Mientras informemos a nuestros superiores ellos deberían hacerse cargo del asunto. Además, ni loco volveré a este lugar mientras esa cosa siga aquí –** El miedo que sintió cuando lo jalaron de su pierna a un estaba presente.

 **–Si… pero deberíamos hacer-AAAAHHHH! –** Armin de repente sintió un gran peso sobre si, y esto causo que saliera de equilibrio.

Krista y Sasha fueron las únicas que vieron que sucedió. Una enorme sombra golpe directamente al hombre que Armin cargaba en su espalda, empujándolo hacia un barranco que estaba junto al grupo.

 **–¡Aaaahhh! –** Krista grito de sorpresa, ya que uno de sus cables fue jalado por esa cosa y la arrastro de igual manera.

 **–¡ARMIN!**

 **–¡KRISTA!**

Varios de sus compañeros gritaron cuando sus compañeros desaparecieron de la vista, y en cuestión de nada todos se dirigieron a la boca del barranco donde cayeron, pero sus compañeros ya no estaban a al vista.

 **–¿Qué hacen? Debemos salir de aquí –** Uno de los hombres dijo claramente asustado.

 **–¡Cállate o te dejaremos aquí! –** Eren le grito furioso por hacer la mención de abandonar a su mejor amigo.

 **–No los veo por ningún lado –** Connie comento nervioso.

 **–¡Por allá! –** Sasha grito señalando a los arboles bajo a ella **– Algo se mueve rápidamente por esos árboles.**

Eren no perdió tiempo y se lanzó por el barranco, no sin antes bajar al hombre que cargaba, y comenzó una carrera por los árboles.

 **–¡Espera Eren! –** Marco le grito en vano.

 **–Estúpido cabeza hueca –** Jean gruño ante la estupidez de Eren. Sabía que el maldito tenia deseos suicidas, pero esto era ridículo.

 **–¿Qué hacemos? –** Sasha pregunto a nadie en particular. Y sabía que la respuesta no era tan sencilla, ya que el silencio reino por mucho tiempo.

 **–¡CHICOS! –** El grito grueso de un joven resonó y llamo la atención de todos, ya que los reclutas lo conocían muy bien

 **–¡Reiner! –** Connie se sintió aliviado al ver al resto de sus compañeros.

Todos comenzaron a preguntar cómo estaban o si sabían que había sucedido, pero una chica pecaminosa se puso muy seria al no ver al amor de su vida en el grupo.

 **–¡Marco! –** Ymir se apresuró hacia el jefe del otro grupo **– ¡¿Dónde demonios esta Krista?! –** Ante esa pregunta Marco se tensó y provoco que Ymir lo tomara por el cuello de su uniforme **– ¡¿DONDE ESTA KRISTA?! –** Exigió entre dientes, pero la atención de todo fue enfocada rápidamente sobre otra chica.

 **–Chicos… –** Nada más y nada menos que Mikasa Ackerman los estaba fulminando con su mirada frio y carente de emoción, pero que prometía un gran dolor a quien se colocara en su camino. No por nada corría el rumor de que ella descendía directamente de un demonio, y que su belleza solo podía ser comparada con su ferocidad **– ¿Donde esta Armin y Eren? –** A pesar no sonar alterada, claramente había una gran ira en sus palabras.

Si… todos estaban jodidos.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Armin abrió con dificultad sus ojos, ya que un dolor muy extraño recorría su cuerpo. Con mucho esfuerzo comenzó a levantarse del suelo y sacudir su cabeza, intentando recordar que había sucedido. Cuando su vista se aclaró vio a Krista recargada contra un árbol pero ella se encontraba totalmente pálida y mirando con un gran horror algo que frente a ella.

En cosa de nada el sonido de algo siendo desgarrado llego a los oídos de Armin, quien volteo para mirar que causaba lo causaba, pero se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

A solo unos 10 metros de su posición una horrible criatura estaba devorando al hombre que el cadete Arlet estaba cargando hace unos minutos. El monstruo tiene una piel escamosa brillante de color verde oscura, su postura era muy encorvada y parecía tan delgado que incluso sus huesos se remarcaron en su piel. Tiene una enorme cola-lanza, enormes garras y afilados dientes que desgarraban el cuerpo del hombre sin compasión. Sus labios solo se separaban lo suficiente para que sus dientes desgarraran la carne, pero también mostraban una mandíbula retráctil que se hundía sin dificultad en el cuerpo de su víctima.

A pesar de su miedo y shock inicial Armin comenzó a moverse lentamente para evitar hacer el mayor ruido posible. Tenía que llegar a Krista y sacarla de aquí, pero parecía que la dulce niña tenía que llevarlos a ambos, ya que su equipo carecía de un contenedor de gas, el cual estaba cerca de aquella abominación con una pequeña fuga.

 **–Krista ¿Te encuentras bien?** – La chica no respondió, solo se quedó viendo esa perturbadora escena y sus ojos claramente no disfrutaban ni un poco de ese espectáculo **– Por favor, tenemos que salir mientras aun podamos –** Krista seguía sin responder **– Vamos, antes de que esa cosas no vea** – La pequeña chica pareció tensarse más y lentamente comenzó a ponerse de pie, sin quitar de vista a lo que estaba frente a ella.

 **Skeeeeeerrrg… –** Un intimidante y extraño gruñido puso realmente tenso a ambos chicos, y cuando Armin volteo vio a esa criatura que los observaba fijamente. Pero no podía estar seguro, ya que no veía nada parecido a ojos en su alargada cabeza.

La criatura reptiliana dejo a un lado el cuerpo que estaba devorando y se concentró principalmente en sus otras dos presas. En cuatro patas y con un movimiento lento comenzó a asecharlos, sin dejar de gruñir en ningún momento… derramando saliva ensangrentada de sus fauces.

 **–¡BANG! –** El fuerte sonido de un disparo despisto a la criatura, pero luego vino algo peor.

 **¡BOOOOOM! –** Una pequeña pero fuerte explosión lanzo a varios metros de distancia a la abominación, quien se retorcía de un lado a otro debido al repentino dolor y daño que sufrió su cuerpo.

Armin tenía los ojos abiertos de incredulidad y cuando volteo hacia Krista vio con asombro que ella había disparado contra la bestia, ya que aún apuntaba con el arma hacia el monstruo. Pero ¿De dónde la había sacado?... Bueno eso no importaba, lo bueno fue que dio un tiro certero justo donde estaba su otro tanque de gas, provocando la explosión.

 **–¡Vamos rápido! –** No espero ninguna respuesta, tomo a Krista y comenzaron a correr lejos de ese lugar. Tenían que encontrar un lugar un poco más alto para poder usar el Equipo Tridimensional **– Espero que esa cosa este muerta** – Y en verdad lo esperaba, pero era poco probable al ver que solo se retorció de dolor.

Krista por su parte tenía la mirada perdía, y aún estaba tratando de comprender lo que sus ojos vieron los últimos minutos, y una pregunta la inundo varias veces ¿Por qué no ayudo a ese hombre?... Tenía el arma y el tanque a la vista… No entendía por qué… tal vez hubiese fallado el tiro o la explosión no hubiera alcanzado a la criatura… algo debió ser… algo debió haberla retenido de dar su ayuda. ¿O simplemente era el hecho de que no quería poner su vida en peligro?

 **–¡GROAAAARR!**

 **–Maldición –** Ese rugido estaba muy cerca de ellos **– Krista, usa tu equipo. Tienes que llevarnos a un lugar seguro.**

 **–S-Si –** Krista respondió saliendo de su trance, pero de repente Armin la tiro a un lado y miro como esa criatura había clavado su cola en el duro suelo, justo donde antes estaba parada.

 **–¡Skreeaarg! –** La criatura comenzó a retorcerse debido a que su cola quedo atrapada en el suelo y ambos cadetes vieron como la mitad de su cara estaba totalmente quemada. Claramente la explosión le causo un daño severo

Cuando la criatura alcanzo a verlos intento llegar a ellos, pero de igual manera su cola le impido moverse de su posición, aun así hacia todo tipo de esfuerzos para alcanzarlos y vengarse por el daño recibido.

 **–¡JAAAAAHHH! –** Un grito de batalla fue escuchado, y de un momento a otro Eren Jaeger apareció justo arriba de la criatura para ensartar sus dos espadas en la espalda del monstruo. La criatura se retorció tanto que Eren se quitó del camino y rápidamente corrió hacia sus compañeros **.**

 **–¡Armin! ¿Te encuentras bien?**

 **–Sí, gracias a las diosas –** Miro a la criatura que se retorcía para quitarse las espadas **– Hay que marcharnos mientras podamos, pero mi Equipo Tridimensional no sirve.**

 **–No importa yo te llevare.**

 **–¡Cuidado chicos! –** Tanto Armin y Eren lograron esquivar a tiempo una envestida de la bestia ya liberada, la cual se estampó contra un árbol debido a la velocidad a la que ataco.

Eren activo su equipo e intento volver a enterrarles sus cuchillas. Una logro dar justo en el blanco, pero la bestia giro sobre sí misma y le dio un certero golpe con su cola, mandando al pobre chico a estrellarse contra un árbol y dejarlo inconsciente.

La espada incrustada no tardó mucho en caer y comenzar a disolverse, o por lo menos la parte que aún quedaba de esta. El Xenomorfo comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo debido al dolor y salpicaba algunas gotas de sangre acida en el suelo, corroyendo la dura piedra bajo de él.

Cuando por fin dejo de retorcerse se enfocó rápidamente en Armin y se lanzó hacia el pobre chico que intentaba ayudar a su amigo, pero se quedó a mitad del camino cuando algo le impacto en el aire y lo lanzo hacia el otro lado.

Después de eso dos figuras aterrizaron en el campo. Las reclutas Annie y Ymir llegaron justo a tiempo para encarar y mirar con seriedad al monstruo que se escabullo en las sombras.

 **–¡Auch! –** Ymir se sobo su costado derecho debido al dolor de golpear algo tan grande **– ¿Krista? ¡Ahí estas! –** No perdió tiempo y corrió hacia su pequeño ángel **– Gracias a dios estas bien –** La abrazo fuertemente **– ¡Tenemos que irnos ahora! –** Comenzó a jalarla, pero la pequeña rubia se resistió.

 **–Espera Ymir. Tenemos que ayudar a Eren y Armin –** Ymir hizo una mueca ante esas palabras. La única razón por la que envistió a la bestia fue porque confundió a Armin con Krista… demonios, ese chico en varias ocasiones le parecía más una mujer que en un hombre, pero lo peor de todo fue que en varias de esas ocasiones a ella le pareció terriblemente lindo. Ignorando esos pensamientos ella gruño mientras miraba a su amada con un ceño fruncido **– Annie puede ayudarlos, pero no es seguro que tú te quedes aquí.**

 **–Mejor deja de hablar y has algo tonta –** Annie replico mientras comenzó a avanzar hacia Armin pero se detuvo al sentir algo tras de ella.

Por mero instinto dio una patada ascendente a sus espaldas y dio un golpe certero a algo. De un momento a otro una penumbra comenzó a reflejarse y entonces la criatura comenzó aparecer justo de la nada.

Annie estaba a punto de darle otra patada a la aturdida bestia pero el monstruo fue más rápido y dio un potente golpe al costado de Annie, a quien le rompió varias costillas e hundió sus garras en su carne para que después ella saliera disparada hacia la oscuridad de los árboles.

Ymir lanzo a Krista a un lado cuando el Xenomorfo se lanzó directamente sobre a ella, derribándola en el suelo y sosteniendo sus dos brazos para evitar su movilidad. Esto dio inicio a un intenso forcejeo por ambas partes pero el Alíen no le costó nada de esfuerzo retener a su presa. La criatura gruño a la pobre chica bajo ella y salpico mucha baba en las mejillas de Ymir, estaba a punto de acabar con su vida ya que esa chica le recordaba mucho a alguien que en verdad odiaba.

Ymir por su parte estaba muy preocupada, ya que parecía que tenía que revelar su poder Titánico frente a Krista y sus demás compañeros… pero mientras su amado Ángel estuviera bien entonces no le importaría. Ella decidió darle cara a la bestia y miro con repulsión como esa horripilante criatura abría sus fauces para mostrar otra serie de colmillos en su interior, pero a pesar de eso una risa se esparció por su cara, ya que ella le mostraría como se veía un verdadero monstruo

 **¡Skriiing! –** De repente la cabeza de la abominación se inclinó de una forma antinatural, alejándose de Ymir, y mostrando algo parecido a una lanza puntiaguda saliendo de sus fauces.

La criatura tuvo unas cuantas contracciones y después la lanza fue retirada de su boca para dejar caer su cuerpo sin vida al duro y frio suelo del bosque, donde la tierra comenzó a disolverse y hundir lentamente el cuerpo de la criatura.

Ymir se apartó a la primera oportunidad y miro con asombro y duda a una criatura muy similar a la anterior, solo que esta tenía una piel lisa completamente negra, una postura mucho más erguida, una serie de enormes colmillos que remplazaron sus labios y dos enormes lanzas que salían de sus antebrazos.

Esta criatura guardo sus lanzas en un rápido movimiento y se acercó a Ymir, quien no se movía debido al asombro. La criatura hizo una sentadilla para quedar a su altura y retiro los mechones de pelos que aun cubrían su rostro solo para pasar su palma por su mejilla y darle una delicada carica

Ymir por su parte se encontraba totalmente confundida por ese comportamiento, y de un momento a otro la criatura se puso de pie y comenzó a arrastrar el cuerpo muerto del otro monstruo para que desaparecieran en la oscuridad del bosque, no sin antes dejar una senda corroída producto de la sangre acida que aun salida del cadáver del monstruo.

El silencio que siguió fue de cierta forma un alivio, pero también era utilizado para darle sentido a lo que vieron los reclutas esa noche. Krista reacciono después de lo que pareció una eternidad y abrazo con fuerza a su mejor amiga, quien aún confundida correspondió el abrazo de su ángel.

Armin estaba a la defensiva para proteger a su amigo inconsciente, ignorando que el peligro había pasado y que al fin estaban a salvo. Su mente trabajaba a toda capacidad para entender lo que sucedió aquí, pero nada tenía sentido para él.

Y por su parte Annie miro todo lo ocurrido desde un lugar seguro, su herida había sanado casi por completo pero dejo que una leve cortadura se quedara para que así los presentes vean que no salió ilesa de ese golpe y evitar levantar sospechas.

Pero olvidando eso ella en verdad se preocupó por esa maldita cosa que los ataco, y después la otra que vino a asesinar a esa criatura. No había duda que era la misma Monstruosidad que sus compañeros vieron cuando destruyeron los muros, y aunque no lo admitiría en verdad le tenía miedo. Esa cosa desprendía algo muy extraño a su alrededor que le hacía sentir asustada, como si alguien en su cabeza la quisiera atormentar… y eso en verdad la asustaba.

Solo esperaba que lo que sea que sean esas cosas se quedaran para siempre dentro de estos muros. Después de todo este será su hogar maldito… como el resto de estas personas.

 **–¡EREN! –** El grito de preocupación de Mikasa Ackerman saco a Annie de sus pensamientos.

Ella miro a la chica prodigio con curiosidad, ya que nunca la había visto mostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento hacia los demás que no fuera una promesa de dolor infinito que transmitían esos oscuros ojos, y ahora parecía que estaba a punto de llorar por el cabeza dura de Eren.

 **–Bueno… supongo que esta noche veré cosas imposibles –** Dio un sorda risa y comenzó a caminar hacia el resto de sus compañeros que venían llegando para apoyarlos, pero sostuvo la herida a un abierta de su costado **– "Aun me pregunto… por qué recordé a Marcel en un momento así"**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Onaga ya no sabía que más hacer en esta horrible situación, donde se vio obligado a matar a varios de sus hermanos y hermanas que decidieron separar su mente de la colmena… algo que no creyó siquiera posible. No comprendía por que hicieron eso, parecía que simplemente uno de ellos desarrollo cierta independencia en su mente y pensó que era mejor seguir sus instintos más primitivos que seguir conectado con su familia.

No sabía si culparlo o no. Después de todo, la colmena ahora no era ni remotamente lo que fue en vidas pasadas. Ahora simplemente buscaban la supervivencia en este horrible lugar dominado por los Titanes, y aun que ellos no atraían a estas estúpidas bestias del todo, Onaga tenía que admitir que solo él podía hacerles frente de manera rápida y precisa. Por lo que combatirlos no era una opción.

Tal vez por eso su hermano decidió vivir por su cuenta y la verdad no hubiese tenido problema con ello… pero cuando se enteró que comenzó a asesinar humanos a sangre fría sabía que tenía que acabar con sus vidas. Lo había sentido antes en la colmena, sobre todo cuando Ilse vivió con ellos, el maldito quería lastimar a su amada lo más lento posible y después asesinarla, pero simplemente el idiota se mantuvo al margen sabiendo quién él era el "jefe" dentro de la colmena. Pero ahora que era libre corría el riesgo de que Ilse fuera lastimada… algo que no dejaría que pasara ni remotamente.

Si, ella seguramente aplastaría y desmembraría al renegado con algo de dificultad y ganaría fuertes heridas de su enfrentamiento, incluso algunas que tardarían en sanarse y eso no es algo que deseaba imaginar o ver. ¿Por qué?... Porque ella era solo de él… Y nadie más en la colmena le pondría un dedo encima.

Por esa razón decidió acabar con la vida del renegado. A quien cazo por varios días hasta finalmente arrinconarlo en este bosque.

Onaga miro una vez más el cuerpo sin vida de este renegado y suspiro internamente por el enorme desperdicio que supuso, su mezcla genética era muy buena y su capacidad de camuflaje resultaba muy útil pero ahora solo serviría como abono para su hogar.

 **–Debiste dejarla en paz –** Susurro para sí mismo, después se detuvo a las afueras del bosque y espero bajo la luz de la Luna **– "Me pregunto qué harán esos chicos… Sobre todo esa chica de las pecas. En verdad me recordó a ti, Ilse" –** Y posiblemente por esa única razón decidió no acabar con la vida de todos ellos. Bueno, no es como si supondrían una amenaza para él de todas formas **– Pero tuve una extraña sensación cuando la toque –** Miro los dedos de su mano **– ¿Qué habrá sido eso? Fue una sensación algo familiar–** Por un momento pensó que era magia, pero si es así es completamente diferente a la que manejaba, dándole una extraña sensación.

Espero un poco más de tiempo y a lo lejos vio, aunque no hacía falta, como varias de sus hermanas estaban a punto de llegar a su posición. Él entonces se puso de pie y volvió a entrar al bosque donde le daría caza a los últimos renegados que aún quedaban vagando sin rumbo alguno. Necesitaba eliminarlos y llevar sus cuerpos a la colmena, era lo único que podía hacer por ellos.

Solo esperaba acabar con esta tarea en pocos días.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Después de esta horrible experiencia los reclutas informaron a sus superiores lo ocurrido para que estos se hicieran cargo del asunto. Después de todo aún eran novatos y no tenían el entrenamiento para tratar con situaciones como esta.

Una vez llegado sus instructores dieron un informe sobre lo ocurrido en la misión, pero obviamente todos ellos omitieron la aparte de que un monstruo infernal los ataco e intento asesinarlos, no querían ser tachados de locos y que fueran expulsados de su entrenamiento cuando faltaba poco tiempo para graduarse.

Los heridos fueron llevados inmediatamente a un centro médico para atender sus heridas y los demás cadetes regresaron al cuartel de entrenamiento después de dar su informe. Aunque no se sintieron bien mintiendo eso era lo mejor para el grupo y todos estuvieron de acuerdo que nunca se volviera a tocar ese tema. Aunque algunos no estuvieron muy contentos con esa decisión sabían que era lo mejor para todos.

Los días siguientes todo se había calmado y lentamente olvidaron esta horrible experiencia, pero Eren era el único que no se podía sacar de la cabeza lo que ocurrió esa noche y estaba más que claro que a sus superiores no les importaba ni una mierda lo que sucedió en ese lugar.

Así que unos días después cuando estaba a punto de caer la noche tomo su equipo y partió con un caballo de vuelta a ese condenado bosque. En cierta parte quería regresar porque no pudo hacer nada para ayudar a Armin o a Krista, y al final termino siendo él el que necesitaba protección. Justo como antes alguien más tuvo que dar la cara por él y eso en verdad le hacía sentir débil.

Pero principalmente quería regresar porque necesitaba verlo otra vez. No había duda que la descripción que le dio Armin encajaba a la perfección con esa criatura que le salvo la vida su madre hace casi 4 años. No importaba que, necesitaba verlo una vez más y confirmar que lo sucedido en aquella ocasión no era un vil producto de su imaginación.

Pero debido a las advertencias de su madre o Hannes, Eren simplemente decidió no contarle esa historia a nadie, ya que podrían tacharlo de loco y evitar que realice su entrenamiento militar. Solo Armin había escuchado la historia y si no fuera porque Mikasa lo apoyo seguramente el chico rubio no le hubiese creído.

 **–Parece que llegue –** No muy lejos de donde estaba miro el bosque donde todo este desastre sucedió **– Pero… ¿qué hare una vez que lo vea? –** Si es que lo llega a encontrar.

No tenía ni idea de lo que haría. Tal vez incluso esa cosa intente matarlo una vez que lo encuentre, pero también puede obtener respuestas de por qué está haciendo esto. Porque salvo a su madre cuando Shigansina callo o porque ayudo a sus compañeros hace varios días. Quería respuestas y no esperaría para responderlas.

Al entrar al bosque tardo unos cuantos minutos donde tuvieron ese incidente y Eren comenzó a explorar los alrededores con su Equipo Tridimensional, abarcando en poco tiempo una gran área. Como se esperaba no encontró nada al inicio pero una pequeña senda destrozada le dio una muy buena pista para comenzar. Al seguir ese rastro comenzó a escuchar extraños ruidos a la lejanía, lo cual le dio a entender que algo estaba cerca de su posición.

 **–Skeeeerrrr… –** Un extraño lamento hizo eco en el bosque y este puso nervioso a Eren, por lo cual desenfundo sus cuchillas y se preparó para cualquier cosa.

En poco llego a un área despejada donde no podría usar bien su Equipo de Maniobras, pero eso no le importo cuando vio a lo lejos una extraña figura arrastrándose por el suelo y dejando tras de sí un extraño rastro humeante. Eren bajo de los árboles y se acercó a una distancia prudente para ver que era esa cosa y lo que vio lo dejo sorprendió.

Era una criatura muy similar a la que los había atacado pero esta tenía una piel liza e increíblemente oscura, su cabeza era increíblemente larga e igualmente no tenía nada parecido a ojos. Se parecía mucho a la criatura que buscaba, pero no tenía esa característica dentadura acolmillada.

No podía sacar más descripciones ya que la bestia estaba increíblemente herida. Una de sus piernas y brazos fueron claramente arrancados, tenía demasiadas heridas punzo cortantes en su cuerpo, lo cual hacía que su sangre verdosa que escurriera por su cuerpo… y lo más extraño era que esa sangre corroía al instante el suelo que tenia debajo.

La criatura avanzo unos metros con una increíble dificultad pero no tardó mucho en colapsar totalmente. Eren con precaución se acercó a su cuerpo y con la punta de sus cuchillas comenzó a verificarlo. No había duda de que la criatura estaba muerta pero lo que le sorprendió fue ver como la punta de la cuchilla comenzó a disolverse debido a la sangre de la criatura.

 **Pam…**

El sonido de un golpe no muy lejos de su posición llamo la atención de Eren y el volteo a mirar aquel lugar de donde la criatura salió arrastrándose y vio una silueta humanoide parada justo debajo de las sombras, la cual pensó que era alguna persona en un inicio.

Él vio con sumo cuidado e inmediatamente vio la imagen completa de la criatura y supo que era a lo que estaba buscando. A pesar de la oscuridad vio esos enormes dientes que jamás podría olvidar en su vida.

Pero, ahora no sabía que tenía que hacer, el simplemente se quedó mirando a la criatura durante un tiempo algo corto. Y sin que se diera cuenta comenzó a sudar debido a los nervios de ese encuentro, pero mantuvo su compostura lo mejor que le era posible. Aun así tenía que decirlo, necesitaba respuestas.

 **–En verdad estas aquí, no pensé que–** Eren no término su frase. Ya que una voz gruesa le interrumpio.

 **–No deberías estar aquí niño –** Aquellas palabras hicieron que la expresión de Eren cambiara a uno de asombro e incluso miedo. Al no comprender lo que sucedió comenzó a buscar a los alrededores para despejarse de dudas **– No encontraras a nadie más en este lugar –** Esa voz le aclaro.

 **–¿Tu-Tú estás hablando? –** Pregunto mirando con algo de miedo la silueta oculta en las sombras.

 **–Tú que crees –** La vestía emitió un gruñido de molestia y después comenzó a avanzar hacia Eren **– No esperaba que volvieran a este lugar. Ilse siempre me dijo que la gente es cobarde por naturaleza –** La criatura salió de las sombras pero de no ser por la luz de la Luna que se reflejaba en su piel Eren hubiese jurado que aún se escondía en la oscuridad.

Solo le bastó un segundo para confirmar que aquel extraño ser era el que hace casi 4 años los salvo de aquel Titán con sonrisa perturbadora. Era tal y como lo recordaba, su apariencia tétrica y aquellos enormes colmillos que se veían en todo su esplendor por la ausencia de labios, igualmente que la otra criatura no tenía ojos pero ya estaba claro que podía verlo perfectamente de alguna manera. Su cabeza era más corta que el de la criatura a sus pies y su postura era muy recta, incluso uno podía confundirlo con una persona si se escondía en la oscuridad, como le sucedió a él.

 **–Vas a decir algo o solo te quedaras ahí parado –** Esta vez Eren vio con claridad como las palabras salían de esa dentuda boca, lo cual era extraño considerando que no tenía labios.

 **–Realmente eres real –** Eren soltó una sonrisa torpe, ya que aún no se creía lo que veía **– O simplemente me estoy volviendo loco.**

 **–Todos estamos locos en algún aspecto chico. Solo que aún no te das cuenta –** Onaga se paró a un metro de distancia de él y ambos se miraron por varios segundos hasta que hizo un extraño gruñido con una inclinación de cabeza para después tomar el cuerpo de su viejo hermano y disponerse a sacarlo de ese lugar.

 **–Oye espera –** Continuo avanzando y Eren comenzó a seguirlo con el ceño fruncido **– Necesito hablar contigo ¡Así que espera! –** Lo tomo del hombro y pronto sintió como el aire salía de su cuerpo para después caer a varios metros de distancia de donde estaba.

Eren se sostuvo el estómago con fuerza mientras luchaba por volver a respirar y gracias a las diosas lo hizo pronto. Él se sentó donde estaba y miro como la criatura tenía el brazo extendido en un puño y lo observaba con curiosidad, después volteo a mirar a Eren quien se encontraba confundido y a la vez a la defensiva.

 **–¿Cómo te llamas chico? Yo me llamo Onaga** – Bajo el puño y soltó el cadáver **– ¿Quién eres?**

 **–Eren… Eren Jaeger –** Eren estaba preparado para sacar sus cuchillas.

Onaga comenzó a analizarlo detalladamente, ya que sintió una extraña sensación cuando lo golpeo. No sabía que fue pero la verdad estaba interesado en gran medida. Esa sensación fue muy similar a la de aquella chica pecosa y a él en verdad le interesaba saber que era.

 **–Y dime… Eren –** Comenzó a avanzar hacia el chico, donde este se dio cuenta de su tamaño ya que claramente rebasaba a Bertholdt por varios centímetros **– ¿De qué deseas hablar?**

Eren se mantuvo firme a pesar del miedo que sentía después de ese devastador golpe, y odiaba admitirlo pero posiblemente no podía hacer nada contra esa criatura… Pero bueno, al final quizás consiga lo que estaba buscando.

 **–Respóndeme algo –** Eren frunció el ceño y una gran ira se reflejó en sus ojos. Ya que de solo recordar a los verdaderos monstruos que invadían al mundo llenaban su corazón de una terrible sensación de venganza **– ¿Tú… odias a los Titanes?**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 **–Maldita cabeza hueca ¿Dónde te encuentras? –** Annie Leanhard maldijo en voz alta mientras continuaba su recorrido nuevamente por ese horrible bosque que le traería muy malos recuerdos una vez que regresara a casa. Para empeorar las cosas era casi media noche y en verdad ella no quería encontrarse con esa criatura otra vez, sobre todo porque claramente podía esconderse en las sombras.

Por eso maldijo al idiota de Eren por actuar de manera tan estúpida, no tenía idea de lo que quería lograr en un sitio como este.

Ella simplemente lo siguió por curiosidad, ya que estaba a punto de partir a una de sus misiones, pero cuando supo donde se dirigía Eren decidió seguirlo.

Claro, podía dejar a Jaeger a una muerte segura, pero si eso pasaba entonces comenzarían una búsqueda muy extendida por los alrededores donde seguramente descubrirían algo sobre ellos o sus puntos de reunión. Sobre todo le temía a Mikasa. La chica demonio en un par de ocasiones vio como ella salía a escondidas del campamento de entrenamiento. Sabía que no sospechaba nada de ella o sus compañeros pero sin lugar a duda Mikasa la interrogaría hasta el fondo si algo le sucede a Jaeger.

 **–¿Qué le ves a ese imbécil Mikasa? –** La pregunta del siglo. Algo que incluso los profesores se preguntaban.

¿Por qué Mikasa era tan apegada a Eren?

Incluso ella, que visitaba muy seguido la nueva casa de esos tres no podía encontrar alguna clase de respuesta.

Al principio simplemente pensó que le gustaba Eren, pero no podía ser solo eso… ella era demasiada sobreprotectora. Con Eren y Armin casi por igual. Tanto que incluso daba miedo.

Recordó cuando estaban trabajando los seis juntos en los campos de sembradío. Unos abusones lastimaron ligeramente a Armin cuando no había nadie cerca, y Mikasa solo llego un poco tarde pero comprendió lo que paso rápidamente.

Je, no sabía por qué le dio gracia ver después a esos tontos inconscientes y con grandes moretones por todo su cuerpo. Y desde ese día sabía lo que ella podría llegar a hacer con tal de proteger a esos dos. Si no fue porque conocía las habilidades de Ackerman ella se burlaría de Eren igualmente. Pero supo de inmediato lo peligrosa que era esa mujer desde el primer momento en la que la vio.

 **–Eso fue hace poco más de tres años –** Recordar eso en verdad la deprimió. ¿Tanto tiempo habían pasado aquí? Dentro de esta horrible jaula. No parecía verdad.

 **–¡Aaaaaarg!**

Un fuerte gruñido de dolor llamo la atención de Annie, quien rápidamente se dirigió hacia esa dirección con la esperanza de encontrar al tonto que la hizo meterse en esta situación. Pocos segundos después vio una zona despejada donde detuvo su avance y rápidamente reconoció al idiota que había estado buscando, quien se encontraba tirado boca abajo en el suelo y diciendo maldiciones.

De cierta forma se aliviaría de verlo, pero no fue así ya que a pocos metros de él vio una vez más a esa espeluznante criatura con los brazos cruzados sin apartar su visión del cabeza hueca tumbado en el suelo.

 **–A eso me refería chico –** Annie parpadeo varias veces y agito la cabeza, ya que claramente comenzó a imaginar cosas ¿Acaso esa maldita cosa hablo? **– Como te dije. Odio a esas malditas criaturas incluso más que tú, pero no tengo ninguna intención de acabar con ellas. No mientras no tenga ningún motivo para hacerlo.**

 **–¡Eso es ridículo! –** Eren respondió enojado mientras clavaba sus uñas en la tierra **– Si tanto los odias deberías acabar con ellos ¡¿Acaso no ves que esos malditos tienen que desaparecer?! –** Dio una mirada de furia hacia el Alíen, revelando también algo de sangre que descendía desde su frente.

Onaga por su parte se encogió de hombros sin dejar de cruzar los brazos **– Tal vez lo merezcan. Tal vez no. Pero ¿porque he de arriesgar mi vida por algo que no me beneficia? –** Comenzó a avanzar hacia Eren,

 **–Porque ellos merecen ser exterminados –** Apretó los dientes **– Y si no luchas contra ellos. Es porque eres débil.**

 **PAM**

Una fuerte patada en su estómago levanto y tirando al pobre chico nuevamente al suelo, quien se sostenía su estómago adolorido con todas sus fuerzas.

 **–Tal vez lo sea –** Se inclinó para que estar lo más cerca de Eren **– Pero en que te convierte eso a ti. Alguien quien ni siquiera puede aguantar un simple golpe –** Soltó una estela de vapor **– No luchare contra esas cosas sin ninguna clase de objeto. No vale la pena arriesgar la vida de los mios por una muy dudosa victoria.**

Onaga comenzó a abrir sus fauces y lentamente comenzó a mostrar su mandíbula retráctil, la cual estaba dirigida hacia el chico, pero en última instancia cerro la boca.

 **–Mi oferta estará en pie chico. Pero tienes que estar preparado si la deseas. No… de esta forma –** Onaga se levantó y comenzó a retirarse **– Vete de aquí muchacho. Te dejare ir por esta ocasión –** En pocos segundos él había desaparecido en la oscuridad del bosque.

Annie se quedó en su escondite por algunos segundos más mientras contemplaba al cuerpo derribado de Eren, quien entre quejidos se tambaleaba en el suelo. Ella tenía sus manos firmes en sus disparadores y tenía el camino despejado para irse…. pero su cuerpo no se movía y simplemente se quedó contemplando el panorama frente a ella.

 **–"¿Por qué estoy dudando?" –** Ya debería estar lejos de ese lugar, ya que corría el peligro de ser lastimado u obligada a usar su poder Titánico **– "No es hora de pensar. Tengo que irme" –** Curiosamente antes de partir escucho unos extraños lamentos. Al mirar abajo vio que Eren estaba temblando y gimiendo levemente.

Estaba llorando.

Annie miro contemplo la escena, y en su interior en verdad comenzó a sentir lastima por el cabeza hueca… ¿Por qué?... A ella no le agradaba demasiado… Bueno, a decir verdad y sin contar a Armin o a sus compañeros, Eren es el chico que menos le desagrada de todos los reclutas. Y eso era por su determinación y el esfuerzo que ponía en su entrenamiento, el cual a pesar de no hacer mucha diferencia en verdad ayudaba al idiota.

Pero había una razón mayor por esa repentina preocupación, y eso era nada más y nada menos que la madre de Eren; Carla Jaeger.

Desde el primer día que conoció a esa mujer su vida se volvió un poco más… agradable. Ella no entendía por que se sentía mejor consigo misma al interactuar con esa mujer. Todo le agrado de ella, su apariencia, sus modales, lo cariñosa y lo estricta que podía llegar a ser, la comida que preparaba, entre muchas otras cosas.

Annie aun disfrutaba de las visitas que le hacía a la señora Jaeger en su tiempo libre, ya sea sola o con la compañía de los chicos. De hecho, varias veces simplemente escapo del campo de entrenamiento para hacerle una visita y ver en persona como se encontraba. Su pequeño hogar estaba en un asentamiento de cultivo un poco alejado del distrito Trost, donde ella daba consejos o intentaba ayudar a los curanderos del lugar.

Eso era algo que en verdad admiraba de ella. Su determinación de seguir adelante a pesar de su… condición.

 **–Maldita sea –** Annie se cubrió el rostro con su palma mientras suspiraba. En verdad le caía una horrible culpa al recordar la situación física de Carla Jaeger, quien a duras penas podía caminar sin la ayuda de otra persona o el apoyo de algún instrumento, por lo que se verá obligada a usar Muletas o una silla de ruedas por el resto de su vida.

Al principio ella no sintió nada al saber esto (a diferencia de Bertholdt). Pero conforme la fue conociendo mejor la culpa comenzó a invadirla y hacerla sentir realmente mal. Verla así en verdad la hacía sentir como una basura, ya que en gran parte ella es culpable por su condición.

Tal vez por eso quería asegurarse que Carla estuviera a salvo… para que así ella se sintiera bien consigo misma. Algo increíblemente egoísta, pero no podía hacer nada más… Tal vez por eso Bertholdt intenta evitar a toda costa ver a la madre de Eren cuando iban a visitarla… no podía culparlo, ella ni siquiera podría imaginar la culpa que carga en ese momento.

 **–Maldita seas Marley… –** Ella susurro para sí misma mientras descendía de su escondite y caminaba hacia Eren. Tenía que hacer esto **– No sabía que te gustaban los paseos nocturnos Jaeger –** Ella comento irritada para captar su atención.

 **–¿Annie?... –** Eren comenzó a tallarse los ojos para limpiar sus lágrimas **– ¿Qué haces en este lugar?**

 **–¿Qué hago en este lugar? –** Ella lo fulmino con la mirada, la cual envió un escalofrió por la columna de Eren **– Yo debería hacer esa pregunta idiota. Tal vez tú pequeño cerebro no te deja pensar, pero ya olvidaste el monstruo que casi nos asesinó hace algunos días. O mejor dicho el que casi te asesino hace algunos minutos –** Lo tomo por el cuello de su uniforme y lo levanto bruscamente **– ¡¿Es que no tienes ni un poco de aprecio por tu vida?! –** Lo soltó y él quedo de pie.

 **–Tú no lo entiendes… Ni siquiera Mikasa o Armin lo entenderían –** Eren comenzó a revisar su equipo, para evitar ver a Annie directamente **– Necesitaba respuestas. Respuestas sobre lo que ocurrió cuando la Muralla María callo –** Annie apretó su uniforme, ¿Por qué tenía que mencionar eso?

 **–Y por esa estúpida razón decidiste poner en riesgo tu vida. Mírate solamente –** Se refería a la herida de su frente y a los moretones que seguramente tendría bajo su ropa **– ¿En verdad valió la pena?**

 **–… No lo sé… –** Eren miro a Annie, quien le prometía con la mirada que sufriría mucho **– A lo que me refiero es que obtuve algunas respuestas, pero al final no me sirvió de nada –** Eren apretó los puños en cólera, después tomo su disparadores y se dispuso a salir del bosque **– Todo fue una pérdida de tiempo. Maldita sea –** Lanzo los arpones a un árbol y comenzó a su recorrido para regresar a su caballo. Annie no tardo en seguirle el paso **– Parece que todos tienen razón. Ninguno de nosotros tiene esperanza contra los Titanes, ya sea por nuestra debilidad o miedo hacia ellos –** Apretó los dientes con furia.

 **–No eres tonto. Simplemente actúas como un ser humano –** Annie comento con su inexpresiva voz **– Salir de las normas o incluso romper las reglas para encontrar lo que buscamos. Eso es lo que todo ser humano haría. No importa si es fuerte o débil, nadie nunca estará conforme con lo que la vida nos ofrece. Siempre desearan buscar algo mas –** Ella recogió un mechón de pelo que le bloqueaba la vista **– No es por eso que se esfuerzan tanto los cadetes. Para alcanzar una vida de lujo en las murallas, incluso si tienen que aplastar a sus rivales… –** Miro a Eren **– Y luego claro, están los tontos como tú. Quienes creen poder hacer una diferencia en el mundo y alcanzar lo imposible. Montón de idiotas –** Ella soltó una pequeña sonrisa, que sin lugar a duda sorprendió a Eren.

 **–¿Tú también crees que nuestro sueño es una simple estupidez?** – Pregunto con una media sonrisa, ya que estaba confundido.

 **–Por supuesto –** Annie volvió a mirar el camino **– Pero dime algo Eren… ¿Qué sueño no es estúpido?**

Esas últimas palabras resonaron en la mente de Jaeger durante un largo rato, quien analizo profundamente lo que dijo Annie. Después de casi un minuto Eren volvió a ver a Annie, pero esta vez una luz esperanzadora renovada inundo sus ojos.

 **–Sé que no es momento para preguntarlo. Pero al demonio –** Su mirada se afilo pero mantuvo una sonrisa en su rostro – **Annie, quisiera pedirte un gran favor –** Annie lo miro directo a los ojos, y noto algo diferente en él **– ¿Podrías enseñarme a pelear?**

En cualquier otra ocasión ella hubiese respondido con una fuerte llave hacia el idiota que se atreviera a hacer semejante pregunta… pero sentido algo en la mirada de Eren; una determinación que hace mucho no veía en ninguna parte.

Si... sería divertido finalmente tener un saco de boxeo para entrenar sus patadas.

 **–Por supuesto –** Una sonrisa un tanto sádica se mostró en su bello rostro **– Eso me ayudara a mejorar mis golpes. Pero solo te enseñare cosas básicas Jaeger, no quiero tener después a todos los reclutas pidiendo favores.**

– **Eso es lo único que pido** \- Y después de mucho tiempo, Eren tenía una sonrisa de confianza en su rostro.

Si... estará preparado cuando vuelva a verlo.

Espero que tú estés preparado Onaga.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Bueno compañeros, aquí otro capítulo de este extraño Fic que lentamente estará tomando forma. Como notaran hay varios cambios radicales con respecto a la serie pero desde cierto punto de vista esto tiene que ocurrir.

Salvar las vidas de algunos tendrá repercusiones en el futuro y espero poder manejar el fic de esta manera y no irme con la clásica historia lineal de todos los Fics. Deseo poder crear una historia totalmente nueva y no quedarme estancado en el futuro.

Cualquier clase de crítica o argumento me vendrá de maravilla. Quiero saber que les agrada y desagrada de la historia para mejorarla. (EN VERDAD, NO BROMEO. SI ALGO LES PARECIO MUY TONTO O DEMASIADO DESCABELLADO MENCIONENLO, TODO SEA POR MEJORAR ESTA HISTORIA Y MI ESCRITURA).

Esto será todo de mi parte. Yo me despido y digo hasta la próxima.


	3. Sangre Fresca

**Sombra de Titanes - 03**

 **"Sangre Fresca"**

Los últimos vestigios del sol se ocultaron hace varias horas en los campos de entrenamiento, donde la mayoría de los reclutas que sufrieron un horrible imprevisto durante uno de sus entrenamientos se despidieron a sus habitaciones para intentar conciliar el sueño una vez más, pero aquellos libres de esos traumas decidieron aprovechar para hacer una pequeña reunión improvisada.

Después de todo tendrían gran parte del día de maña libre, lo que sucedió con sus compañeros tiene muy ocupados a sus superiores quienes tendrán que arreglar todo el asunto que dejo a varios civiles muertos. Y aunque ciertamente fue una desgracia preferían no desperdiciar esta oportunidad, y se dirigieron al lago entre cordilleras donde la mayoría de sus compañeros les gustaba pasar sus días libres.

Y no importaba quien fueras nadie podía negar la belleza y calma que proporcionaba el lugar, por lo que pasar una noche acampando sería más que excelente para divertirse y relajarse, y que mejor forma que contar chismes e historias alrededor de una fogata.

 **–Se los juro chicos, puedo jurar que vi al comandante llorar cerca de los establos –** Samuel, un chico de piel trigueña y cabello castaño, dijo mientras varios de sus compañeros se acercaban a su conversación **– Parecía sostener alguna clase de objeto entre sus manos. Quizás un recuerdo o un regalo –** Comenzó a reír con nervios **– Si no fuera por los caballos seguramente me hubiese visto y no lo contaría. Por un momento creí que me desmallaba.**

 **–Pobre** – Hannah Diamant, una chica con cabello largo y de color castaño, se recargo sobre su novio Franz (aunque no lo admita) y miro con tristeza el cielo – **Seguramente era un recuerdo de su exesposa. He visto a varios de mis tíos actuar de la misma manera, pero por lo general ellos se lamentan en alcohol.**

 **–Entonces él se desquita con nosotros por un amor perdido –** Franz, un chico alto con la cabeza semi-rapada, comento mientras sostenida la mano de su novia **– Aunque bueno, yo no soy nadie para juzgarlo. Y además no negare que su entrenamiento está rindiendo fruto –** Fraccionó su brazo libre, mostrando su gruesa musculatura.

 **–Ya vas a comenzar a presumir tu cuerpo. Si es así porque no te quitas esa ropa y te das una zambullida en el lago, así tal vez tú novia te pida matrimonio más pronto.**

 **–Nac por favor–** Ambos miraron a otro lado avergonzados **– No es momento para hacer esa clase de bromas.**

 **–Y por qué no hacerlo –** Otra voz femenina se integró a la conversación.

Dándose vuelta todos miraron a la nueva chica que llegaba a su reunión: Hitch

Una chica de cabello castaño claro que estaba recortado hacia los lados. Cuyo rostro casi siempre reflejaba una mirada burlona.

Ella era las pocas que aceptaba asistir o a veces organizar cualquier tipo de actividad interesante, y aun que tenía cierta mala reputación entre los reclutas, varios acudían a ella cuando deseabas obtener cierta información u objetos.

 **–Eso seguramente le daría más emoción a esta reunión –** Se inclinó con los brazos a los costados mientras daba una sonrisa picaría **– ¿Oh acaso temes que alguna de nosotras te quite a tu príncipe azul Hannah? –** Abrió su chaqueta, para mostrar mejor el tamaño de su escote.

Esto hizo que todos los chicos sin excepción la miraran fijamente por algunos segundos antes de desviar la mirada de forma poco disimulada, incluso Hannah le dio un codazo a Franz por verla.

 **–Bueno, parece que no me perdí de mucho mientras iba por mis provisiones –** Tomo algo de un saco junto a ella y lo mostro a todos **–Con esto nos divertiremos un poco –** Sonrío ante sus reacciones.

 **–…**

 **–¡…!**

 **–¿…?**

 **–¿Es tas de broma?... –** Algunos comentaron con nervios **– ¿Tomaste una de las copas de vino de los superiores?**

 **–Lo sé, lo sé. No tienen por qué agradecerme** – Sonrió sin preocupación **– Además no hay de qué preocuparse, de vez en cuando tomo una botella para mí. No es como si esos alcohólicos se dieran cuenta que les falta una de todos los suministros que ellos consumen –** Alzo la botella victoriosa **– ¿Quién desea la primera copa?**

 **¡SKRAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! –** El retumbar de un trueno resonó por toda la zona, y este fue acompañado por un ligero destello verde

 **¡Aaaahhh! –** Hitch, debido a lo inesperado del estruendo, lanzo la botella por los aires.

Todos se asustaron igualmente ante el relámpago, por suerte un chico que venía detrás de Hitch atrapo la botella antes de que se convirtiera en un enorme desperdicio.

 **–Sabes, si rompes esta bolleta no te volveré a conseguir otra. No es fácil obtenerlas** – Boris, un chico de cabello corto y gris, le reprendió mientras la miraba estoicamente.

 **–¿Qué fue eso? –** Varios se destaparon los oídos.

 **–Un relámpago, miren por allá –** Señalaron hacia el lago, el cual tenía una pequeña capa de vapor que salía de un punto específico, acompañado de un burbujeo constante, como si el agua estuviera en su punto de ebullición.

 **–Callo muy cerca del lugar –** Ruth, una chica con lentes, parecía especialmente asustada **– Seguramente se aproxima una tormenta… Deberíamos volver a los cuarteles.**

 **–¡¿Qué?! –** Hitch parecía ofendida **– Apenas comienza lo bueno, además ese relámpago creo el ambiente prefecto para comenzar a contar historias de terror –** Sonrió de diente a diente mientras Boris comenzó a servir pequeñas porciones del vino.

La mayoría acepto el reto que Hitch lanzo con la mirada, aunque varios estaba un poco asustados. Pero al final, aceptaron debido a lo clásico del asunto. Era más que perfecto para contar historias y leyendas urbanas.

Mientras tanto en el lago aquel burbujeo se detuvo por completo, junto con cualquier sonido animal del lugar. Lo único que se escuchaba eran las brasas de la fogata y la corriente del agua que continuaba avanzando sobre la luz de la Luna…

…

…

 **¡Splash! –** La calma fue cortada cuando una mano enguantada salió de la superficie del lago.

….

….

 **–Entonces, ¿Quién desea comenzar? –** Hitch sonrió retadoramente.

 **–Yo lo are –** Para sorpresa de la mayoría, fue Boris el que hablo **– Sé que todos nosotros entraremos a la Policía Militar si tenemos la oportunidad, así que es bueno hablar de la leyenda más famosas que hay dentro los muros –** La mayoría desconocía esto, pero varios ya sabía a qué se refería **– Hablaremos sobre el hombre que se le atribuyen más muertes en la historia de la humanidad y cuya existencia aún no se confirma pero tampoco se niega. Contaremos la historia del legendario cazador de gargantas, el asesino de los policías militares y sembrador del miedo: Kenny el destripador.**

Y así Boris, de una manera profesional comenzó a relatar la leyenda más famosa de los muros, contando desde su confuso incido y motivaciones, así como los homicidios más famosos que cometió. Incluso llego a exagerar varios detalles sobre la historia, pero lo contaba como todo un experto, por lo que varios de los presentes le creyeron.

Algunos se notaban notablemente más asustados que otros, ya que se trataba de un asesino que los asecharía en su línea de trabajo, incluso si solo es una leyenda el temor ya está sembrado.

 **–Y hoy en día nadie sabe que fue de él. Algunos dicen que simplemente desapareció, otros dicen que la policía militar logro cazarlo, pero los más escépticos saben que él simplemente está esperando el momento más oportuno para volver a desenfundar sus cuchillos –** Boris sonrió de manera espeluznante **– Después de todo, hay muchas bocas que alimentar y muchos cuellos por degollar.**

El ambiente se sintió más pesado, dando a entender que la historia había cumplido su cometido.

 **–Wow… Nada mal –** Hitch sonrió ante las habilidades de sus compañeros **– Bueno, ¿quién es el siguiente?**

 **–Yo… eh, bueno… creo que sería mejor si hacemos otra cosa –** Ruth dijo nerviosamente a sus compañeros, a estas alturas se había arrepentido de venir aquí. Honestamente prefería seguir a Annie en sus viajes nocturnos y enfrentarse a su ira **– Que tal si mejor tomamos unas copas del vino que trajiste para relajarnos un poco.**

 **–Vamos chica, no seas tan miedosa. Apenas estamos comenzando –** Hitch le recrimino **– Además esto ahora se guardara para divertirnos más tarde. Ya sabes, tener a ese alguien especial para "relajarse" de verdad. Ji Ji Ji.**

Soltó unas pequeñas risas pero ambas chicas notaron el exagerado silencio de sus compañeros, quienes parecían que dejaron incluso de respirar y miraban con miedo hacia Ruth.

 **–¿Qué pasa? –** Ruth pregunta desconcertada por la mirada de todo el mundo.

Pero antes de que alguien respondiera, un arma atravesó sin dificultades su pecho, desgarrando su corazón y matándola casi al instante.

Al siguiente momento lo único que se escuchaba en el bosque eran los gritos de los jóvenes cadetes.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Por tercera vez consecutiva Armin no logro conciliar el sueño, incluso si se había recostado desde hace varias horas. Él se esforzó más de lo usual en el entrenamiento físico para cansarse y descansar con más facilidad. Pero no logro tener una sola pisca de sueño.

 **–Psss… Chicos... –** Connie susurro **– ¿Siguen despiertos chicos?**

 **–Si**

 **–Si**

 **–Claro**

 **–No**

 **–Si**

La mayoría de sus amigos contesto.

 **–Bueno, me alegra saber que no soy el único –** Se sentó en su cama, aunque continuaba hablando entre susurros **–** **La verdad dudo mucho dormir esta noche. No me siento para nada cansado.**

 **–Sin mencionar que en dos horas debemos levantarnos –** Jean comento mientras se paraba en la habitación. Aunque técnicamente mañana descansarían ellos debían completar horas extras debido a la interrupción de su misión en el bosque **– Iré a caminar un poco para matar el tiempo, no quiero seguir acostado.**

 **–Espera, te acompañaremos –** Reiner comento y no tardo mucho para que los demás se unieran a ellos. Dejando atrás a pocos de sus otros compañeros que se encontraban dormidos, incluyendo a "Eren".

Una vez vestidos salieron y comenzaron a dar vueltas por el lugar, mientras conversaban los unos a los otros.

 **–Entonces Armin, ¿alguna idea de por qué no podemos dormir? –** Connie pregunto curioso **– Ya han pasado tres noches desde lo ocurrido.**

 **–No lo sé con certeza –** Se estiro con una profunda inalada **– Creo que simplemente aún tenemos miedo de lo que ocurrió. Será difícil para nosotros olvidar lo que vivimos y nuestro subconsciente aun nos mantiene alerta ante cualquier amenaza, incluso si no hay nada alrededor.**

 **–Entonces ¿Por qué Eren puede dormir con tranquilidad? –** Pregunto escéptico **–" _Además que es Subconsciente_ ".**

 **– ¿No te has dado cuenta de que solo es un bulto de cobijas?** – Marco pregunto a Connie con incredulidad.

 **–… ¿Qué? Espera, entonces lo que vi eran solo sus cobijas –** Sus compañeros asintieron **– ¿Cuándo hizo eso?**

 **–Connie, lo ha hecho las últimas noches –** Reiner se sorprendió que no se diera cuenta **– Si has estado despierto deberías haberte dado cuenta. No es muy sutil que digamos.**

 **–Tal vez solo fue a dormir con Mikasa –** Comento Bertholdt mas en broma que otra cosa, haciendo que Jean lanzara un gruñido **– He escuchado que dormir con tu pareja ayuda a conciliar mejor el sueño. Pero la verdad ella parece más su madre que otra cosa –** No solo porque Mikasa era sobre protectora, sino porque Eren también parecía un niño siendo regañado cuando ella intervenía por él.

 **–Entonces ¿está en el cuarto de las chicas? ¡Eso es increíble! –** Connie dijo con un brillo en sus ojos.

 **–No seas idiota cabeza rapada –** Jean dijo enojado **– Si cualquier instructor escucha eso, incluso si es un estúpido rumor, pueden expulsarnos permanentemente del ejército. Incluso el cabeza dura de Eren lo sabe.**

 **–Entonces… ¿ambos tienen un cuarto secreto? –** Varios se palmearon la cara ante esas palabras.

Armin decidió ignorar el resto de la conversación mientras observaba el lugar, pensando acerca de esa monstruosa criatura. No lo diría abiertamente debido a la promesa que se hicieron, pero simplemente no entendía su comportamiento y mucho menos que clase de criatura era.

Todo un misterio.

Al inicio de todo una de esas cosas comenzó a cazarlos al igual que los "civiles" donde incluso él estuvo a pocos segundos de ser destrozado vivo por esa abominación. Si no fuera por Krista y Ymir, él seguramente ya estaría muerto, lo que le recordaba que debe agradecerle a ambas.

Volviendo a sus pensamientos, Armin recordó las características de la criatura así como su increíble camuflaje. Esa cosa era muy parecida a su asesino, quien compartía muchos rasgos y daba a entender que pertenecían a una especie en concreto, pero con notables diferencia entre ambas.

Entonces… ¿por qué pelearon?... ¿Control de territorio?, ¿Lucha entre dos Alfas?... Había más preguntas que respuestas, y desgraciadamente los libros del lugar no tenían lo que el necesitaba.

Pero lo que más le intrigo fue el comportamiento casi humano del monstruo que asesino al otro, a estas alturas no comprendía su actitud frente a Ymir, a quien claramente toco con delicadeza.

¿A qué se debía eso?

 **–¡Mikasa!, deberías descansar un poco –** Una voz familiar llego a los oídos de Armin, quien rápidamente la reconoció como Mina.

Así que no perdió tiempo y se dirigió a donde ella estaba.

 **–Ríndete Mina, ella no le ara caso a ninguna de nosotras –** Ymir comento mientras miraba como Mikasa llegaba a su centésima abdominal **–"¿De qué diablos esta hecho esta chica?" –** Se preguntó al no ver signo de cansancio en la Numero Uno de la clase.

 **–Mikasa, al menos deberías tomar algo de agua –** Christa dijo mientras se inclinaba junto a ella.

 **–Gracias pero no es necesario –** Continuo sin siquiera darse un respiro.

Krista suspiro decepcionada por su respuesta. ¿Por qué casi nadie se preocupa por su propio bienestar?

 **–Hola chicas –** Todas ellas voltearon para mirar a Armin **– Parece que ustedes tampoco pueden dormir.**

 **–Tch, díselo a ella –** Ymir miro acusadoramente a Mikasa **– El día de ayer casi nos metimos en problemas porque ella decidió quedarse hasta muy tarde haciendo ejercicio –** Cambio su ceño fruncido por una sonrisa **– Por suerte mi Krista nos ayudó a salir sin ningún castigo –** Comenzó a abrazarla con mucho amor **.**

 **–¡Ymir! Suéltame –** Se quejó ante la molesta muestra de afecto.

 **–Lo siento por eso chicas –** Mikasa finalmente se detuvo para tomar una toalla y secarse el sudor – **Pero tengo que mejorar para evitar que vuelva a ocurrir lo de la vez anterior.**

 **–¡No! –** Sasha se quejó **– Estas volviendo a mencionar ese día. ¿Por qué Mikasa? ¡Acordamos no volver a mencionarlo!**

Fue ignorada por la mayoría.

 **–Buenos días Mikasa –** Armin le sonrió, pero en cambio ella se acercó a él y lo abraso.

Si no fueran amigos desde la infancia Armin se hubiese sonrojado ahí mismo, ya que Mikasa solo lleva puesto su camisa sin mangas y unos pantalones semi-cortos para el entrenamiento. Su otra ropa estaba acomodada en un rincón.

 **–Te encuentras bien Armin ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? –** Pregunto claramente preocupada.

 **–Estoy bien Mikasa. Solo con un poco de insomnio** – Miro al resto de las chicas que participaron en esa misión, a excepción de Annie **– Puedo asumir que lo mismo les sucede a ustedes.**

Ellas asintieron.

 **–Bueno, no es algo que vamos a olvidar pronto –** Mina comento tristemente mientras sonreía **– Fue muy horrible de presenciar todo eso… pero… si nos mantenemos unidos seguramente lograremos olvidarlo.**

Ymir rodo los ojos ante el ridículo comentario pero los demás asintieron ante sus palabras.

Mientras tanto los demás chicos llegaron con ellos, mientras aun discutían sobre un extraño tema. No tardaron mucho en comenzar a discutir como los amigos que todos eran, pero ese ambiente alegre no duro mucho debido al grito de la chica Patata.

 **–¡CALLENSE! –** Grito a todo pulmón, y antes de que alguien le reclamase continuo **– ¡Escuche algo proveniente del bosque!**

Ante esas palabras varios de ellos se erizaron, ya que pensaron que sería una de esos horribles monstruos. Pero pasaron varios segundos y no pasó nada

 **–No escucho nada –** Comento Jean, a lo que Sasha lo silencio con un **"Shssss".**

…a…

…Ayu…

… Por…

 **–Esperen, lo escucho –** Mina comento mientras todos se enfocaban y pronto las palabras llegaron a sus oídos.

 **… ¡Por favor! ...**

 **… ¡Ayúdennos! ...**

 **… ¡Estamos aquí! ...**

 **… ¡Necesitamos ayuda! …**

Al otro extremo del campo, justo al ras del bosque, aparecieron 3 figuras entre la oscuridad, de las cuales una era cargada por las otras dos.

 **–¡Por favor ayúdennos! ¡Necesitamos ayuda! –** Su grito se intensifico cuando divisaron al grupo de personas.

Todos los demás se apresuraron hacia las 3 chicas, mientras que Marco y Jean corrían para despertar a sus superiores. Sus compañeros se encargarían mientras ellos iban por ayuda.

Los demás llegaron a las chicas asustadas, a quienes las reconocieron como Hitch, Hannah y Sandra, tres de sus compañeras. Pero sus expresiones se horrorizaron al ver las cubiertas de sangre, producto del brazo faltante de Hannah Diamant, quien se encontraba inconsciente debido a la pérdida del vital líquido carmesí.

Reiner no tardo en tomar a Hanna entre sus brazos para correr lo más rápido posible a la enfermería todo mientras Bertholdt lo acompañaba, mientras tanto los demás se quedaron atrás para intentar hacer entrar en razón a las otras dos chicas, quienes estaban en un terrible estado de shock

 **–¡Hitch! ¡Sandra! ¡Reaccionen! ¿Quién les hizo esto?** – Mikasa intentaba hacerlas entrar en razón.

 **–No parecen estar heridas –** Comento Armin mientras las continuaba examinando en busca de heridas.

 **–Ustedes, que demonios paso allá –** Ymir sin tacto exigió una respuesta **– ¿Quién les hizo esto?... O mejor dicho ¿que "cosa"?-**

 **–Oi Ymir, no estarás sugiriendo que nos siguieron hasta aquí…–** Connie se asustó ante lo que insinuaba **– eso sería verdaderamente–**

 **¡SLAP!** – No termino, ya que Ymir les propino una buena bofetada a ambas chicas, ganándose los regaños de sus compañeros, pero haciéndolas entrar en razón

 **– ¿Qué sucedió? –** Pregunto con una cara completamente seria.

 **–Alguien nos atacó cerca del lago –** Sandra dijo mientras recuperaba sus sentidos – **Estamos acampando cuando de repente un enorme sujeto apareció detrás de Ruth y…** **–** Sus ojos se agrandaron de completo terror para después vomitar.

 **–Ruth está muerta… y creo que Boris también –** Hitch comento con miedo en su voz, a pesar de intentar mostrarse firme **– Los demás chicos que nos acompañaban seguramente sufrieran el mismo destino. Y si no nos vamos de aquí acabaremos muertos–** Comenzó a moverse hacia los cuarteles, no quería volver a encontrarse a esa cosa.

 **–Espera, espera –** Connie la detuvo **– Solo para aclarar, estás diciendo que un "humano" los ataco –** Y por terrible que parezca quería confirmarlo, lo último que deseaba era volver a toparse con esos monstruos.

 **–¡Eso no era humano! –** Grito para apartarlo y acelerar su paso, dejando a los demás junto con una asustada Sandra.

 **–Hay que ir a por nuestras armas –** Mikasa cargo a Sansa en su espalda **– Sea una persona o esa "cosa" debemos estar preparados y alertar a nuestros compañeros –** Nadie protestó ante las palabras firmes de Mikasa, pero justo cuando comenzaron a avanzar Sasha grito.

 **–¡SAMUEL! –** Todos voltearon a mirar y efectivamente Samuel salía del bosque pero su estado no era mejor que el de sus compañeras.

Tenía algo de sangre deslizándose por su frente, su ropa estaba completamente sucia con varias manchas de sangre y claramente tenía una pierna lastimada ya que corría hacia ellos con mucha dificultad.

Pero lo que ninguno de ellos olvidaría era su rostro lleno de miedo y agonía, del cual escurrían barias lagrimas que se mezclaban con la sangre en su rostro. Sus ojos inyectados en sangre destellaron una pizca de esperanza cuando diviso a sus compañeros

 **–¡Chicos! ¡Ayúdenme!Porfavor…! –** Grito a todo pulmón entre sollozos, desesperado porque alguien lo salvara.

 **–¡Samuel! –** Krista no espero y comenzó a correr, solo para ser detenido por Ymir.

Antes de siquiera tener tiempo de protestar todos vieron con horror como un objeto parecido a una espada atravesaba el pecho de Samuel, haciéndolo vomitar sangre para despues caer al suelo completamente muerto. Parte de aquella arma estaba cubierta por una tenue llama que comenzó a extinguirse por la sangre la cual comenzó a rodear el cadáver del cadete.

Y entonces, entrando por el mismo lugar que Samuel, una luz parecida a una antorcha comenzó a iluminar el bosque por donde entraron los traumados adolecente y el producto de esa Luz era nada más y nada menos que el cuerpo cubierto en llamas del hombre más alto y musculoso que jamás hayan visto.

Tenía puesta ropa completamente sucia y desgastada, la cual incluían pantalones de granja, guantes negros y una chaqueta de cuero color moho abierta que dejaba ver una camisa negra. Pero definidamente lo más llamativo de él era la extraña mascara en su rostro. Una máscara de Joki.

Ese sujeto simplemente siguió avanzado con un paso calmado mientras pequeñas llamas aun rodeaban su cuerpo y quemaban su piel, pero él no sentía tales cosas, simplemente quería recuperar su machete que estaba incrustado en el cadáver desangrado del chico.

Por su parte los reclutas decidieron que esto fue suficiente y corrieron devuelta a los cuarteles. No querían enfrentarse sin ninguna arma al sujete envuelto en llamas que acaba de matar a su compañero. No querían sufrir un destino similar.

Así que al final solo quedo el asesino serial.

Jason Voorhees

El 'condenado' comenzó a apagar las molestas llamas en su ropa y miro sin emociones los edificios de madera y piedra frente a él, sintiendo cierta ira ante la similitud del lugar donde inicio su historia.

Después las campanas de emergencia comenzaran a sonar por todo el lugar.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Annie lentamente comenzó a lamentar la decisión de perseguir a Eren en su incursión nocturna, no solo porque ya estaba adolorida por cabalgar durante tanto tiempo y cansada por no poder dormir, sino porque acepto la propuesta de Eren para entrenarlo. Aunque, ya no tiene importancia en estos momentos… Además puede que termine visitando más seguido a la señora Carla y eso ya valía la pena.

Aun así debía de despejar sus dudas sobre lo que vio esta noche. No importa que respuestas buscase lo único que podía hacer para nombrar a esa cosa era Demonio. Un demonio que hablaba perfectamente nuestro idioma… y cazaba otros demonios.

Confusión era lo único que cruzaba por su cabeza y peor fue cuando Eren le dijo que esa abominación había salvado la vida de su madre, y que esa era su razón para ir a buscarlo y obtener respuestas.

 **–"¿Por qué nada puede ser más sencillo?" –** Desde que inició esta maldita misión simplemente se ha encontrado con una colina de emociones que le han hecho dudar de todo.

Pero por lo menos de algo estaba segura, los humanos dentro de estas paredes no eran demonios. Eran simples humanos… pero la verdad ella pensaba que eso era mucho peor en todos los aspectos.

 **–Annie –** Eren volvió a llamarla, captando su atención **– Oye, ¿aun estas molesta por arrastrarte a esto?**

 **–Eren, si no llegamos al pase de lista te echare toda la culpa a ti. Y de paso te romperé los dientes.**

 **–Oh… –** Eren trago nervioso y miro el camino. Cuando mínimo les faltaba otra media hora de viaje a este paso regular **– Lamento si pasa eso, pero simplemente no quería quedarme de brazos cruzados. Además… es la cosa más extraña por la que he vivido. Monstruos que hablan y actúan como nosotros. Como si los Titanes no fueran suficientes.**

 **–No quiero pensar o hablar sobre eso –** Annie suspiro, lo último que necesitaba era al clásico Eren hablando sobre destruir titanes cuando surgía la oportunidad, así que decidió cambiar de tema **– Por cierto ¿Cómo está tu madre Eren?**

 **–Mmm –** Esa pregunta lo agarro con la guardia baja **– Oh bueno, hace ya una semana que no la veo. Pero diría que está muy bien, recuerdo que tenía ciertas consultas con algunos aldeanos del lugar, aunque espero que no allá intentado ir sola a esos lugares. La última vez casi le dio un infarto a Hannes.**

 **–Espera ¿Ella ido por su cuenta a otra aldea? –** Eso no lo sabía, pero no debería sorprenderle ya que esa mujer era muy fuerte a su manera **– No le sucedió nada grave ¿verdad?**

 **–Nada malo salva un poco de cansancio, simplemente nos dio un pequeño susto. Incluso Mikasa le reprendió por haberlo hecho.**

 **–"¿Mikasa regañando a su madrastra? Debió ser una escena curiosa" –** Sonrió de solo imaginárselo **– Espera, ¿entonces lo ha hecho otras veces?**

 **–Si… incluso en su condición no intenta detenerse. Parece demasiada enfocada en intentar ayudar a los demás –** Suspiro con resignación **– Creo que empiezo a saber lo que ella sentía cuando yo escapaba de casa –** Sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, a pesar de mostrar una amargada sonrisa.

Annie en este punto pensó en dejarlo, pero no habría mejor oportunidad para preguntarle sobre algo que no le quedó muy claro horas atrás.

 **–Eren, dijiste que esa criatura salvo a tu madre sacándola de los escombros… Pero ¿tienes alguna idea de por qué estaba ahí para empezar? –** Lo miro esperando una respuesta.

 **–Mikasa y yo nos preguntamos lo mismo por varios meses y repasamos los pasos que hizo, pero no encontramos ninguna buena respuesta.**

Le conto como lo recordaba, la criatura simplemente apareció, saco a su madre de los escombros, después simplemente los observaba para posteriormente atacar al titán que intento ir a por ellos. Después no lo volvió a ver.

 **–Le pregunte sobre porque la salvo, pero no me dio ninguna respuesta, simplemente me observo mientras hablaba.**

 **–No solo salvo a tu madre y a Ymir, sino que también ataco a los Titanes –** Eso era más que extraño, le comentara después a sus compañeros **– Incluso mato a otro de los suyos. No tiene ningún sentido. ¿Qué demonios espera lograr? –** No podía simplemente descartarlo, tiene que haber algo tras sus actos. Después de todo no era un simple monstruo… no por su forma de actuar.

 **–No creo que lo averigüemos pronto –** Eren se perdió en sus pensamientos, pero recordó algo cuando la volvió a mirar **– Por cierto Annie ¿Cómo está tu herida?** – Eren pregunto, recordando que la otra criatura la había lastimado.

 **–Oh, está mucho mejor. De hecho ya casi no me duele –** En realidad la sano por completo después de visitar la enfermería – **¿Por qué preguntas?**

 **–Nada en específico –** Se enfocó en el camino, pero noto algo a la lejanía **– Oye, acaso… ¿Eso es humo?**

Annie miro adelante y efectivamente una gran cortina de humo se elevaba hacia el cielo. No sería tan alarmante si no fuese porque ahí se encontraba los campos de entrenamiento.

Ambos se miraron mutuamente antes de acelerar y correr lo más rápido posible con sus caballos.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Las llamas ahora cubrían unos cuantos edificios de la zona de entrenamiento, producto de la multitud de estudiantes que intentaba evacuar lo más rápido posible y del gigante que comenzó a realizar sus destrozos por todo el lugar. Después de todo, las sabanas y la madera se pueden incendiar fácilmente incluso con un pequeño faro.

En todo este caos sin precedentes, varios soldados llegaron para enfrentar al asesino y abatirlo con sus rifles, incluso si la apariencia del enmascarado gritaba peligro por todos lados. A pesar de esto ellos decidieron abrieron fuego contra su adversario… pero lo que sucedió se resumía en una palabra.

Imposible.

Eso fue lo que paso por sus cabezas cuando sus rifles humeantes seguían apuntando al enmascarado de 2 metros de altura, quien se mantenía inmutable ante el daño recibido.

El sujeto no solo había recibido de lleno 9 disparos, sino que ni siquiera se movió de su lugar cuando la sangre comenzó a deslizarse por sus heridas de balas. Incluso reanudo su avance sin siquiera signos de molestia.

 **–¡Di-disparen otra vez! –** Otros 4 dispararon mientras sus compañeros recargaban, pero el gigante cerraba rápidamente la distancia entre ellos **– ¡Fuego! ¡Fue-AAARRG!**

La voz del líder fue abruptamente silenciada cuando el machete voló directamente hacia su boca, atravesando su cabeza como si de alguna fruta se tratara. El cuerpo sin vida de su superior asusto a varios de los soldados que comenzaron a huir despavoridos, mientras que otros volvieron a disparar a quema ropa al gigante frente a ellos. Incluso una bala le dio directo en su ojo, haciendo que se para en seco.

Por desgracia el soldado que disparo fue sacado de su trance cuando Jasón lo tomo del cuello y lo alzo sobre él, después procedió a tomarlo con el otro brazo y con un empuje limpio lo decapito con toda y su columna vertebral.

Mientras esto ocurría los soldados comenzaron a atacarlo con sus cuchillas, pero no podían atravesar sus huesos y el gigante ignoraba la mayoría de los cortes que infringían los soldados, ni siquiera mostraba signos de molestia. Incluso uno atravesó todo el estómago para dejar su incrustada en su cuerpo.

 **–¡¿Qué demonios es este tipo?! –** Uno de ellos grito desconcertado mientras tomaba distancia **– ¡¿Acaso es un Titán?! –** Había escuchado relatos que decían que muchos titanes ignoraban los ataques físicos mientras no se les cortara las extremidades.

Pero este sujeto no llega ni siquiera a los 3 metros de estatura, sin mencionar que estaba totalmente vestido, pero la mirada perdida en los orificios de esa mascara daba a entender que no tenia del todo conciencia.

Jasón por su parte arrojo la cabeza de su víctima y después levanto su machete para realizar un golpe descendente al soldado más cercano. Para suerte de los pocos presentes, Jasón atacaba con cierta lentitud, lo cual les daba tiempo para usar su equipo tridimensional. Aunque la mala suerte es que solo quedaban 3 de ellos, los demás huyeron debido al miedo.

 **–¿Alguien sabe si llamaron a la guarnición? –** Pregunto un hombre de espesa barba, y cabello de corte militar color café.

 **–Jack se retiró señor, no podría asegurarle que daría la señal de emergencia –** Se enfocó en su comándate **– ¿Quiere que yo de la señal?**

 **–No –** Dijo sin apartar su vista de esa cosa, que lentamente se retiraba la cuchilla que lo atravesó, derramando una considerable cantidad de sangre en el proceso **– Ay que mantenerlo aquí hasta que lleguen los refuerzos, de una u otra forma alguien dará el mensaje –** Preparo sus dos cuchillas y se preparó para atacar.

 **–¿Cree que tengamos oportunidad de vencerlo? –** Pregunto el último de ellos, mirando los cadáveres de sus otros compañeros **– Nuestros ataques no parecen afectarle. Si no fuera por el hecho de que no veo vapor saliendo de sus heridas, abría jurado que es un Titán.**

Incluso él, quien se encontraba entrenando a los nuevos reclutas no sabía cómo enfrentar un titán de verdad y rezo para que nunca tenga que enfrentar a uno, aunque viendo al enmascarado debajo de ellos parece que debía rezar con más devoción.

 **–Solo ataquen sus puntos ciegos –** Dijo mientras el gigante se dirigió a un montículos de objetos que se encontraban en el centro de aquel campo **– Si lo atacamos continuamente se terminara cansando, y tal vez tengamos una oportunidad de vencerlo.**

El enmascarado por su parte encontró un montículo de herramientas de trabajo, después procedió a tomar una pequeña hacha de mano, y en menos de un según arrojo la herramienta como un proyectil que por escasos centímetros logro esquivar el soldado barbudo.

Ninguno se hizo esperar más y comenzaron a utilizar los pequeños edificios a su alrededor para aprovechar su equipo. Tal vez no avancen muy rápido debido al limitado espacio, pero su velocidad era suficiente para empezar a crear heridas más profundas en el cuerpo del asesino enmascarado, quien intentaba derribarlos lanzando las armas a su alcance o intentar cortarlos cuando se acercaban él, pero no podía tocarlos.

Llego un punto donde un corte profundo en su pierna lo obligo a arrodillarse y tirar su arma, dejando increíblemente expuesta su nuca.

Los soldados no quisieron desaprovechar la oportunidad y lanzaron sus ganchos cerca de la posición del enmascarado, pero en un giro inesperado el asesino alzo su mano y dejo que un gancho atravesara su palma, después procedió a sostener el cable de acero y con un tirón sobre humano atrajo al desafortunado soldado hacia el para recibirlo de lleno con un poderoso puñetazo en su rostro, lo cual hizo que su cabeza explotara debido a la velocidad y fuerza a la que viajaba.

 **–¡Malnacido hijo de perra! –** Grito uno de los soldados al ver la muerte de su compañero.

Después de eso Jasón procedió a lanzar el cadáver hacia su otro compañero, quien difícilmente lo esquivo, pero para su desgracia el cadáver volvió hacia él y lo aplasto, ya que este aún estaba sostenido por el enmascarado.

Por ultimo Jasón alzo su brazo y comenzó a realizar movimientos giratorios con el cuerpo decapitado de la víctima que comenzó a pintar todo el lugar con su sangre.

El último soldado solo miraba horrorizado esta muestra de brutalidad, pero eso no duro mucho cuando vio que el monstruo debajo de él soltaba el cable y dejaba que el cadáver volara directo a él. Por suerte solo necesito hacerse a un lado para esquivar, pero no pudo evitar contemplar el casi irreconocible cadáver de su compañero.

Estaba a punto de vomitar debido a esa carnicería, y lo hubiese hecho si no fuera porque un machete se incrusto en su cráneo, matándolo al instante y haciéndolo caer del techo.

Todo termino en un par de minutos.

Jasón procedió a recoger su arma y se dirigió al cuerpo mallugado del último sobreviviente, solo para levantarlo del cuello, quitarle su equipo con su machete y mirarlo fijamente con sus ojos carentes de todo tipo de emoción.

Aun necesitaba más sacrificios.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

En otro lugar los jóvenes reclutas de la 104 estaban reunidos en la zona libre más grande del lugar, confundidos acerca de lo que sucedía y el caos que se desato. Incluso los rumores de que un titán estaba invadio el lugar no tardaron mucho en esparcirse como el incendio de los cuarteles. Esto llevo a muchos de ellos a exigir que los evacuaran del lugar, mientras que unos pocos pedían que les brindaran sus equipos.

No fue hasta que el instructor Shadis alzo la voz para silenciarlos a todos y proceder a evacuarlos con los demás instructores y algunos voluntarios como Jean y Marco, quienes notificaron del peligro, pero debido a los escases de carretas tardarían un poco en llevárselos a un lugar más seguro.

Mientras tanto lo que quedo del grupo inicial que se encontró con los heridos estaba a las afuera de la enfermería, viendo como transportaban a sus dos compañeras heridas, llevándose también a Mina, Ymir y Krista, quienes fueron las únicas que cabían en el carruaje ya lleno.

Mientras que los demás intentaron ir a la zona de evacuación, Mikasa tomo el camino contrario a un ritmo acelerado, preocupando al resto de sus compañeros.

 **–Oi Mikasa, no estarás pensando ir a pelear con ese monstruo ¿verdad? –** Connie pregunto nervioso mientras los demás comenzaron a seguirla **– Ya fueron a detener a ese loco. Nosotros también deberíamos irnos.**

No importaba si solo se trataba de un sujeto, debían evacuar a todos por seguridad, además cabía la posibilidad de que sea el trabajo en una banda criminal que solo estaba dando su primer golpe para obtener cualquier objeto de valor.

 **–Todos nos iremos de aquí** – Mikasa respondió sin reducir su paso **– Pero no planeo estar indefensa por si hay más gente como él rondando por los alrededores… No dejare que nada malo le pase a mi familia.**

 **–Opino lo mismo –** Reiner comento **– Tal vez no salgamos a enfrentarlo frente a frente pero no estaría de más estar armados para defendernos y a nuestros camaradas –** Miro las manchas de sangre en su uniforme, recordando el horrible estado de su compañera **– No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados.**

Casi todos, aunque con algo de vacilación, asintieron de acuerdos a sus palabras. Causando algo de pánico a Connie, quien miro desesperadamente a Armin solo para recibir una mirada de disculpas.

Mientras eso ocurría Armin se adelantó hacia su mejor amiga.

 **–¿Estas segura de esto Mikasa? Seguramente Eren ya se dirigió con los demás –** Aunque no era muy probable conociendo su aptitud **– Lamento no haberte comentado que comenzó a salir por las noches.**

 **–No te preocupes Armin, ambos sabemos cómo es él cuando tiene algo en la cabeza, por eso es necesario que me equipe para defenderlos –** Ella lo miro a los ojos, logrando tranquilizarlo con su determinada mirada **–Pero tu deberías ir a la zona de evacuación.**

 **–No mientras no estés tú y Eren** – Le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque la verdad él se sentía más seguro junto a sus amigos de la infancia.

 **–¡Ahí esta! –** Sasha grito cuando vio el almacén que estaba custodiado por dos guardias.

Decidieron apresurarse ya que el fuego estaba algo cerca del lugar.

 **–¡Ustedes reclutas! ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? Deben de evacuar inmediatamente –** Hablo firmemente mientras preparaba su rifle.

 **–Señor, nos envía el instructor Shadis –** Reiner tomo la delantera mientras hablaba con total confianza **– necesita más gente para la evacuación, así como ojos extras en lugares altos en caso de que aparezcan más intrusos –** Todo mentira, pero con el caos ninguno de ellos lo sabría.

Mientras tanto ambos guardias se hablaban mientras miraban a los reclutas

 **–Déjalos pasar, ella es Mikasa Arckerman, la mejor de esta generación –** Susurro a su compañero, pero igualmente vieron su ropa de ejercicio, aun que decidieron no preguntar – **Su ayuda debería ser mejor que la mayoría de nosotros.**

 **–Muy bien novatos, pero apresúrense –** Abrió las puertas, donde varios de otros soldados recogían los equipos para llevárselos y evitar que se quemen **– Ustedes, dejen equipos algunos equipos para los chicos.**

Ninguno protesto y dejaron que los novatos se equiparan, mientras el almacén quedaba casi completamente vacío, pero Reiner y Mikasa fueron los últimos en comenzar a equiparse por ayudar a cargar las cajas en las carretas.

 **¡Bang!**

 **¡Bang!**

Un par de disparos hizo que la mayoría del lugar se detuviera, prestando especial atención al sonido.

 **–¡Disparen! No dejen que se acerque al almacén –** Gritaron en el exterior

 **–¡Atáquenlo con todo!**

No solo los disparos, también el blandir de las cuchillas no se hizo esperar y un enorme escandalo se produjo en el exterior, todo acompañado de los gritos de batalla de los soldados. Pero el ruido de la batalla comenzó a cesar lentamente y fueron remplazados por chillidos de pánico acompañados por sonidos de carne siendo desgarrada.

Cuando todo quedo en completo silencio todos los reclutas aceleraron su velocidad para terminar de equiparse sus equipos.

 **¡CRAAAAASH!**

Las puertas fueron abruptamente derribadas y un bulto aterrizo a pocos metros de la entrada, siendo este mismo el cadáver partido por la mitad de unos de los soldados, quien tenía gradaba una mirada de terror en su rostro.

El resto de soldados decidió dejar todo atrás y corres por su vida, mientras que los reclutas intentaban desesperadamente abrochar lo último de sus equipos. Reiner apenas estaba terminando de ponerse el arnés cuando el asesino enmascarado entro por la entrada, y él debía de admitir que era peor de lo que se imaginaba

Superando los dos metros de alto, cubierto de pies a cabeza por sangre y trozos de carnes de sus víctimas, este gigante enmascarado escaneo el área y cuando los diviso con sus ojos muertos de razonamiento Reiner decidió darles más tiempo a sus compañeros.

 **–¡Chicos, terminen de equiparse! –** Reiner hizo una carrera contra el tiempo y de una manera firme cargo contra su adversario para levantarlo sobre sus hombros y sacarlo del edificio.

 **–¡Reiner! –** Casi todos gritaron muy preocupados ante el peligroso movimiento que hizo su adversario.

Bertholdt fue el único que lo siguió debido a la rapidez con la que se equipó. Los demás querían ir igualmente a ayudarlo pero fueron detenidos por Mikasa quien les dijo que sin las armas no serían de mucha ayuda, por lo que decidieron apresurarse.

Para desgracia de Reiner no pudo llevar muy lejos al enmascarado ya que este rápidamente lo tomo y derribo en el suelo, para que posteriormente se encimara sobre él y comenzara a estrangularlo.

Por supuesto intento retirarlo, pero su fuerza era monstruosa incluso para él, y en pocos segundos su visión comenzó a oscurecerse y sus sentidos a apagarse. Por suerte Bertholdt llego a tiempo y apuñalo al sujeto en la cabeza, atravesándola y llevándose un ojo de paso.

Reiner al instante se quitó al gigante de encima y lo mando alejo varios metros de distancia, quien aun tenia parte de las cuchilla incrustadas en su cráneo, para posteriormente toser fuertemente e intentar recuperar el aliento.

 **–Gra-gracias Berth –** Reiner agradeció mientras se masajeaba el cuello **– Por un momento no lo conté.**

 **–Reiner –** Bertholdt hablo preocupado, mientras daba la misma expresión a su compañero **– ¿Por qué hiciste eso?**

 **–¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?... ¡Cof! ¡Cof!... Cla-claro que lo hice por nuestros compañeros, nadie más debía morir por ese bastardo… Ejem –** Se masajeo el cuello.

 **–Debes de recordar Reiner, nosotros no somos soldados somos… –** Se interrumpió cuando noto movimiento en el cuerpo del asesino, quien comenzó a ponerse de pie como si nada hubiese pasado.

Incluso el maldito comenzó a sacarse la cuchilla frontalmente mientras una cantidad ridícula de sangre salía de su cuenca ocular, una visión repulsiva en todos los aspectos.

Ambos chicos no lo podían creer, no podían dar una explicación a lo que estaban viendo. ¿Qué demonios era esa cosa? Ya debería estar muerta, incluso pensaron que se trataba de un cambiante, pero no había indicios de curación en ninguna parte de su cuerpo, y no podían encontrar otra explicación para la escena frente a ellos.

Perdidos en sus pensamientos olvidaron que ese maldito se dirigía a ellos.

Aun así ellos ya no eran los únicos que lo enfrentarían.

Mikasa apareció justo detrás del reanimado para cortarle buena parte de su nuca para después deslizarse a su frente y cortarle el cuello, derramando una corriente de sangre que ya no podía circular hacia su cabeza, dificultándole el movimiento.

Por ultimo ella aterrizo frente a él y con un rápido pero elegante movimiento enterró sus chuchillas en ambos laterales de su cabeza, causando convulsiones en su cuerpo y salpicando chorros de sangre varios metros a la distancia.

Todo sucedió en cuestión de segundos.

El enmascarado callo de rodillas mientras se lleva ambas manos a la cabeza pero lentamente sus movimientos comenzaron a cesar para después no haber ninguna señal de vida en su cuerpo, incluso cuando se estrelló contra el frio suelo y comenzó a crear un charco con su propia sangre.

 **–Eso fue… horrible –** Sasha no encontró otra palabra para describir lo que Mikasa acababa de hacer, si antes de daba miedo por su forma de actuar ahora la asustaba hasta su medula espinal.

Connie estaba a punto de hablar pero lo único que salió fue el contenido de su estómago, ya que no podía ignorar más tiempo la masacre que ocurrió a su alrededor. Tanto el cuerpo del enmascarado como los cadáveres de los soldados que intentaron detenerlo, los cuales se encontraban destrozados a niveles que nunca imagino que fuera posible.

Incluso Armin siguió su ejemplo y Mikasa no tardó mucho en ir apoyarlo.

 **–¡Chicos! –** Una voz muy familiar llamo su atención y en poco tiempo Eren aterrizo junto a ellos, acompañado de Annie **– ¿Se encuentran bien?**

 **–¡Eren! –** Mikasa dijo entre alegría y alivio, sin apartarse de su otro amigo.

 **–Annie –** Reiner la miro con curiosidad,

¿así que ella se encontraba con Eren?... tal vez ambos intentaron ir a visitar a Carla. Era bien sabido por ellos el aprecio que Annie tenía por la señora Jaeger.

Bertholdt por su parte intento ocultar su irritación al verlos juntos, pero esa emoción desapareció cuando ella se dirigió directamente a él.

 **–¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? –** Annie dijo con algo de miedo en su mirada cuando debido la carnecería a su alrededor **– Acaso… ¿Esa "cosa" ataco el lugar? –** Aunque ambos apenas regresaba de ese lugar, aun cabía la posibilidad de que esas criaturas los hallan seguido desde ese dia.

 **–Me temo que no Annie –** Reiner le respondió **– Este hijo de perra es el causante de todo esto. Hizo todo un infierno en este lugar.**

Ella miro el cadáver completamente ensangrentado del gigante **– ¿Y los demás atacantes? –**

 **–Hasta el momento solo lo hemos visto a él –** Armin respondió **– Por lo que sabemos ataco a varios de nuestros compañeros que acampaban en el bosque –** Bajo la mirada con tristeza **– Samuel está muerto, y también se piensa lo mismo de Boris y Ruth.**

Esas palabras hicieron que los ojos de Eren y Annie se ensancharan de incredibilidad, pero en especial Annie parecía más impactada, sobre todo por el ultimo nombre que dijo Armin.

 **–Samuel… está muerto… –** Eren repitió las palabras con miedo, incluso incrédulo de escucharlo.

 **–¿Dónde? –** Annie miraba de forma amenazante a Armin **– ¿Dónde ocurrió eso?**

 **–Por la salida al bosque que lleva al lago –** Armin contesto, sin inmutarse de la mirada amenazadora.

Annie por su parte no perdió tiempo y despego con su equipo tridimensional mientras que Bertholdt la seguía justo atrás de ella.

 **–Deberíamos marcharnos ahora –** Connie rompió el silencio, viendo como las llamas ahora consumían un edificio junto a ellos.

 **–Adelántense, iré a equiparme –** Reiner se apresuró a entrar al almacén.

 **–Yo vigilare mientras tanto** – Sasha tomo un rifle cercano, mientras guardaba sus cuchillas.

 **–Yo me quedare con ellos, los demás deberían ir con el resto –** Eren dijo algo apagado mientras avanzaba.

 **–Eren, deberías mejor venir con nosotros –** Mikasa hablo

 **–Mikasa** – Él la interrumpió – **Luego los alcanzare, solo esperare a Reiner –** Pero por su tono de voz, quería dar a entender que deseaba un poco más de tiempo a solas **– Ahora adelántense, por favor –** Los miro con algo de enojo.

 **–E-Está bien –** Resignada, Mikasa decidió partir con el resto.

Por su parte Eren solo se detuvo en la entrada del edificio y lo primero que noto fue el cuerpo dividido de un soldado, ante esa vista el solo gruño y golpeo la pared con todas sus fuerzas. Justo ahora se sentía muy inútil por no lograr hacer nada. Si solo no hubiese ido a ese maldito lugar.

 **–Tranquilízate Eren, se lo que estás pensando –** Reiner estaba terminando de colocarse las últimas piezas **– Ninguno de nosotros puedo haberlo evitado, nadie pudo haber predicho algo así.**

 **–Yo estaba equipado, puede haber hecho algo si tan solo no me hubiese escabullido –** Gruño

 **–O hubiese muerto en el intento. Recuerda que por muy hábiles que seamos aun somos reclutas –** Se ajustó el equipo y lo inspecciono **– Lo único que podemos hacer es aprender y mejorar para evitar esta clase de escenarios.**

 **–Pero yo puede hacer algo –** Bajo la mirada ante su incompetencia.

 **–¡Eren! –** Grito para detenerlo **– Créeme, se lo que se siente. Yo estuve aquí y no pude hacer nada para salvarlos. Pero enojarnos por algo que no podemos cambiar no ayudara a resolver nada –** Se dirigió a él y coloco un brazo en su hombro **– Recuerda, aún nos queda un largo camino por recorrer para superar todos nuestros obstáculos, y cuando lo hagamos podremos proteger a todos aquellos que nos importan**

Lentamente la expresión de Eren cambio a una de comprensión, ya que entendía las palabras de Reiner. Tenía razón, de nada serbia culparse por lo ocurrido, simplemente tenían que seguir adelante y superarse cada día.

 **–Gracias Reiner, yo–**

 **¡BANG!**

Un disparo lo interrumpió y cuando alzo la mirada noto la expresión de miedo que tenía Reiner, quien lo empujo abruptamente de donde estaba parado.

Lo que noto en los escasos momentos mientras caía era un machete oxidado que cortaba limpiamente el brazo derecho de Reiner, pero el ataque fue tan rápido y letal que incluso rompió uno de los tanques del equipo de Eren.

La madera donde se encontraban parados no soporto semejante demostración de fuerza y se desquebrajo y astillo a varios metros de donde estaban, pero el arma parecía estar atascada.

Eren tardo unos momentos en entender que sucedio y miro con miedo al enmascarado ensangrentado que intentaba despegar su arma del suelo, pero el joven cadete rapidamente se enfocó en su compañero Reiner, quien gritaba en agonía mientras sostenía lo que quedaba de su brazo derecho

 **–¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHGG! ¡GRRRRRRRRR! ¡GRAAAAARRRR!–** Gritaba entre dientes mientras presionaba la herida e intentaba detener el sangrado.

 **–¡Reiner! –** Eren se apresuró a auxiliarlo, pero lo único que podía hacer era colocar su chaleco para detener el sangrado, incluso Sasha no tardó mucho en llegar para ayudarlo.

 **–¡¿El maldito sigue vivo?! –** Ella grito entre enojo e incredibilidad **–¡Por qué solo te mueres pedazo de estiércol!**

Parecía que escucho el insulto, ya el Jason procedió a desincrustar su arma y después los miro fijamente sin ningún tipo de emoción. Incluso los reclutas miraron con asco como uno de sus ojos a duras penas se asomaba de su cuenca ocular, pero dejaron eso a un lado mientras preparaban sus cuchillas para defender a su compañero.

Y parecía que eso tuvo un efecto sobre el maldito ya estuvo su avance abruptamente, pero se confundieron cuando se dio la vuelta y miro el edificio en llamas detrás, contemplando como el fuego consumía la madera y la reducía a cenizas. Ignoro por completo a los jóvenes.

Eren quería aprovechar la distracción del enmascarado pero entonces una de las paredes del edificio en llamas estallo, mandando escombros incendiados hacia todas las direcciones… y de entre las llamas surgió una figura demoniaca que era muy familiar para el chico de ojos verdes.

Aquel ser con un cuerpo tan oscuro como un abismo, con enormes dientes que resaltaban se su cuenca bocal y de ellos escapaban furioso rugidos que eran acompañados por una estela de vapor, pero lo más amenazante de la criatura eran sus lanzas retractiles y su cola puntiaguda que apuntaban directamente a su rival.

El Tarkata-Alien se agitaba entre sus respiraciones y preparaba sus músculos para la batalla.

Jasón por su parte apretó el agarre de su machete y se enderezo, haciendo tronar todos los huesos de su cuerpo, como si fuera la primera vez en décadas que lo hacía, y espero el movimiento de su rival.

Por último Onaga inflo su pecho y soltó un rugido de batalla.

 **¡SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRG!**

Y así ambos combatientes corrieron hacia su oponente, haciendo que sus armas entraran en contacto para dar inicio a una pela tan brutal y rápida que no tenía ningún precedente. Simplemente parecían criaturas que fueron moldeadas y echas para la guerra, algo que incluso los jóvenes no sabían si podían negar en sus pensamientos.

Era simplemente Mortal Kombat

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

40 minutos antes

Hanji Zoë sabía que en algunas ocasiones podía exagerar cuando tenía la oportunidad de conversar o estudiar sobre los Titanes, y parecía que nadie tomaba enserio el hecho de investigarlos para obtener información que podía dar la vuelta a la situación en la que se encontraba la humanidad…

Por eso mismo se molestó cuando llego carta de emergencia de las zonas de entrenamiento. Haciéndole perder tiempo valioso que puedo usar para repasar la información sobre su última expedición. Pero por muy molesto que sea era necesario responder.

Si fuera de otro lugar lo hubiese rechazado sin problemas, pero no podía hacer eso en esta ocasión, sobre todo si tiene la posibilidad de atraer a nuevos reclutas a sus filas. Y como a estas horas no había casi nadie en los cuarteles, ella debía tomar las riendas y dirigir a sus hombres para atender este llamado.

Aun así solo 5 de ellos estarían presentes pero eran más que suficientes para manejar a cualquier redada criminal. Entre los miembros que la acompañaban se encontraban Moblit, Nanaba, Mike y Oluo (este último para desgracia de ella).

 **–Entonces ¿de qué creen que se trate ahora? –** Oluo bostezo fuertemente, incomodando a sus compañeros **– Seguramente otro grupo de borrachos de la guarnición empezaron a disparar sus armas al cielo nocturno –** Sonrió cuando recordó el primer incidente de ese tipo.

 **–Vamos a las zonas de entrenamiento, no a un distrito –** Comento Moblit enfocándose en el camino **– Tal vez un accidente con los suministros de Gas, una explosión incluso.**

 **–No –** Hanji los interrumpió **– Cosas de ese tipo pueden resolverlo los soldados estacionados ahí, incluso los reclutas con poco entrenamiento sabrían cómo actuar ante un incendio. Si lanzaron la carta de emergencia debe ser algo grande.**

 **–Pero qué clase de problemas puede haber ese lugar –** Nanaba cuestiono **– No hay casi nada por esos lugares. Lo único que podrían obtener seria equipos tridimensionales robados –** Era una pequeña posibilidad, pero incluso el más tonto de los criminales sabría lo peligroso que sería robar en un lugar lleno de soldados y reclutas en entrenamiento.

Lo más sensato era hacer contrabando con los equipos, sobornando a un policía corrupto o algo por el estilo… ¿Tal vez estaban desesperados?

 **–No sirve pensar mucho en eso –** Mike dijo con una expresión neutral **– Hacer especulaciones al azar simplemente nos hará perder nuestro enfoque –** Miro a los demás **– Una vez lleguemos y sepamos la situación decidiremos que curso de acción tomar. Por el momento concentrémonos en el camino.**

 **–Bien dicho Mike** – Hanje comento, pero aun así sentía una extraña sensación en su ser. Algo que había sentido hace varios meses.

 **–Por cierto –** Oluo volvió a romper el silencio – **Oyeron los rumores sobre lo ocurrido en una de las prácticas de los nuevos reclutas. Ya saben, los civiles asesinados en el bosque.**

 **–Oh, sí lo escuche cuando estaba Trost –** Nanaba se unió **– Por lo que dijeron, cerca de una decena de hombres fueron devorados por una manada de lobos salvajes, solo porque los reclutas se encontraban cerca lograron salvar a unos cuantos de ellos –** Miro el cielo nocturno **– Debió ser una manera horrible de irse.**

Por lo menos la mordedura de un Titán ofrecía una muerte rápida en la mayoría de los casos, esa era la razón por la que no podían salvar a gran parte de sus compañeros que eran atrapados, así que ni quería imaginarse ser devorado lentamente por una manada de animales salvajes. Así que ella rogaba a las diosas porque ninguno de sus amigos, o incluso ella, sufra tal destino.

 **–¿En verdad crees que fueron lobos lo que mato a esos hombres? –** Oluo comento, llamando la atención de todos.

 **–¿A qué te refieres con eso? –** Regreso una pregunta Nanaba

 **–Bueno, nada está asegurado, pero está comenzando a correr un rumor de que una bestia está habitando esa zona –** Olou sonrió cuando noto que todos le prestaban atención **– Según lo que cuentan, esta bestia está comenzando a cazar a los pobres desafortunados que se adentran en el lugar y los usa para alimentarse a él y a sus crías –** Rodo los ojos con diversión **– Incluso se dice que los soldados de la guarnición encontraron marcas de zarpas que no corresponden a ningún animal registrado por la zona. Sin mencionar los cuerpos mutilados de los pobres que no pudieron salvarse de la criatura –** Sonrió ante la exageración del relato.

 **–Parece que tendremos una leyenda más en la lista –** Mike dijo ante el tema que surgia con una leve sonrisa.

 **–Eso mismo pensé, ya espero escuchar más para decírselo a mis hermanos y darles un pequeño susto –** Sonrió con algo de malicia.

 **–¿Escuchaste el aspecto de la bestia? –** Hanji pregunto sin quitar los ojos de enfrente **– ¿Alguien menciono una descripción de la supuesta criatura?**

 **–Mmmm –** Olou gimió fuertemente mientras pensaba **– Por lo que escuche, uno de los sobrevivientes dijo de un demonio de grandes garras y una enorme cola que se escondía en la oscuridad para cazarlos –** Sonrió mientras lo decía **– Oh, y también tenía una cabeza alargada con grandes dientes filosos.**

 **–¿En verdad? –** Rio con la boca cerrada **– Me gustaría comprobar esa historia por mí misma –** Sonrió de diente a diente.

 **–Líder de escuadrón, por favor no planee hacer algo imprudente –** Como siempre Moblit quería detenerla **– Ahora estamos en una misión y estamos atrasados con el papeleo.**

 **–Lo sé, lo sé. Solo estaba bromeando –** Sonrió falsamente.

 **"No, no lo estas" –** Todos pensaron al mismo tiempo.

Bueno al menos una brisa mañanera los estaba golpeando para calmar aún más las cosas, pero Mike comenzó a percibir algo en el viento.

 **–¿Humo? –** Comento Mike ante el ligero olor de la brisa **– Una gran cantidad** – Snif, Snif **– Hay que apresurarnos. Algo malo debe estar ocurriendo.**

Nadie comento nadas más mientras aceleraban el paso.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Bertholdt en verdad se encontraba preocupado cuando escucho aquel horrible rugido hace unos minutos, pero no quería dejar a Annie deambular sola por el bosque donde posiblemente allá más asesinos.

No es que quiera protegerla, ella fácilmente podría acabar con un grupo de soldados con entrenamiento así que unos matones no supondrán un problema, sino que le comenzó a preocupar su manera de actuar.

Al igual que Reiner, ella estaba actuando de una manera extraña cuando se trataba de las personas con las que llegaron a formas cierto alzo de amistad. Bueno… no los puede culpar, honestamente estos han sido los 4 mejores años de toda su vida, incluso si saben que fueron ellos quienes trajeron caos y sufrimiento a la gente de la isla. Algo que sencillamente no se merecía pero aún está dispuesto a disfrutarlo.

Aun así no entendía del todo la forma de actuar de sus compañeros, parecían ser personas completamente diferentes a las que eran cuando se trataba de los isleños, y eso en verdad le preocupaba por que claramente había conflictos en su interior.

 **–¡Annie! Debemos regresar con los demás, no hay tiempo para esto. Reiner puede estar en problemas –** Intento razonar con ella.

Annie no respondió, simplemente continuo avanzando con el Equipo de Maniobras. Ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo.

 **–Por favor, yo... Yo ya no sé qué hacer, Reiner y tú últimamente se han puesto en demasiado peligro por ellos. Incluso él ha arriesgado la vida para intentar salvarlos –** Suspiro pesadamente **– Saben que yo los apoyare pase lo que pase, pero los tres debemos estar de acuerdo. Tenemos que pensar en todos Annie. En nuestros amigos… pero sobre todo en nuestra familia que nos espera.**

 **–¿Qué piensas de todo esto? –** Annie pregunto, mientras buscaba algún indicio en el bosque **– ¿Qué piensas de la misión? ¿De lo que hemos hecho?**

 **–Honestamente, pienso que Marley es un desgraciado en todo el sentido de la palabra** – Respondió con sinceridad **– Simplemente matamos a cientos de personas inocentes ese día por sus órdenes, y aun que su entrenamiento nos "preparo" para ser herramientas asesinas, hay una gran diferencia entre "demonios" y personas… Al final la gente de los muros son solo humanos como cualquier persona que este fuera de esta prisión.**

 **–Entonces nosotros somos los malos en todo este caos –** Dijo sin emoción.

 **–¡No pienses eso! –** Le reprendió **– Sabes muy bien que nosotros solo seguíamos órdenes para poder darles una mejor vida a nuestras familias –** Hizo una mueca al recordar su misión – **Incluso si al principio pensamos que estábamos salvando al mundo de los 'demonios' de la isla, todo al final fue una mentira que Marley dijo.**

 **–Pero nosotros al final fuimos los que causamos toda esta calamidad –** Finalmente Annie volteo a verlo, con una mirada furiosa y sus ojos ligeramente húmedos **– Si solo hubiésemos esperado un par de días para atacar tal vez podríamos haber evitado esa masacre al darnos cuenta de lo equivocados que estamos –** Volvió a enfocarse en el camino **– Incluso con lo que he investigado, puedo asegurar que el Rey no moverá ni un solo dedo para proteger a su gente… incluso si destruimos las demás murallas –** Apretó los dedos **– Seguramente ni siquiera tiene al fundador en su poder.**

 **–No hay que lamentarse por lo que hicimos y tampoco hacer falsas especulaciones. El fundador no puede estar en otro lugar. De nada nos servirá pensar en otra cosa –** Además pensar que su tiempo aquí no tendría ningún fruto era aterrador, ya que seguramente Marley les arrebataría su poder. Por eso se pasó una mano por la cara ante su preocupación **– Si encontramos al fundador podríamos volver a casa y dejarlos en paz a todos. Nadie más tiene que morir.**

– **Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto**

Si, con el Titan Fundador en las garras de Marley las muertes subirían a escalas sin precedentes. Y el mundo solo culparía a los Eldianos por aquellas muertes, repitiendo una vez más la misma historia de mierda por la que han pasado ellos y sus antepasados.

Ya no pensaron mucho en eso, cuando divisaron un pequeño fuego a las cercanías. Ambos se acercaron rápidamente y lo que vieron casi les hace vaciar sus estómagos. Era simplemente horrible.

Alrededor de una tenue fogata que aduras penas sobrevivía en la noche, se encontraban varios cuerpos ensangrentados o mutilados, con sus miembros esparcidos por el lugar. La mayoría de ellos apenas los conocían, pero varias caras conocidas llamaron su atención.

Entre los muertos que reconocieron rápidamente se encontraban Mylius, Nac, Daz, Tom, Gordon y Ruth. Esta última se encontraba mirando directamente la fogata, con unos ojos carentes de todo signo de vida y sus lentes tirados a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Anni se acercó a ella para ponerla boca arriba y ahí fue que noto el enorme corte que travesó su corazón, seguramente murió al instante. Ella entonces procedió a cerrar para siempre sus ojos, y rezo a algún dios que le dé una mejor vida en el otro lado.

Incluso maldijo cuando sintió gotas que caían sobre sus palmas, pensando que la lluvia vendría a empeorar esta horrible noche, pero poco después noto que eran sus propias lágrimas las que caían sobre sus manos, por lo que procedió a apretar la ropa de su difunta amiga.

 **–Perdóname –** Dijo entre débiles sollozos mientras las lágrimas continuaban descendiendo **– Por favor perdóname, debí estar contigo. No quería que algo así te sucediera.**

Ella en verdad se lamentó, además de Mina, Ruth podría considerarla como la primera amiga que ha tenido en todo su vida. Incluso ahora y seguramente en el futuro ella no entendería que vio Ruth en ella, la chica retraída de la sección 104.

Comenzó a sollozar más fuerte, debido a que no pudo apartarla de las manos de la muerte haciendo sentir inútil porque ni siquiera pudo protegerla de este horrible destino. Y lo único que podía hacer era llorar sobre el cadáver de su amiga.

Bertholdt no dijo nada mientras comenzó a buscar sobrevivientes. Solo unos pocos se encontraban respirando y en una sola pieza, pero no todos fueron tan afortunados y tenían algunas extremidades faltantes, de las cuales parecieron ser cauterizadas con un trozo de carbón. Debió ser horriblemente doloroso pero un pequeño precio a pagar por sobrevivir.

Lo único que podía hacer por ellos era reunirlos en un lugar e intentar tratar sus heridas. Al menos así tendrían más oportunidades de salvarse.

Pero antes de comenzar un sonido y brillo muy familiar alumbro la tenue noche que aun persistía.

 **¡SKRAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!**

El atronador sonido de los relámpagos llamo su atención inmediatamente, y sus ojos se llenaron de terror al presenciar un brillo dorado que iluminaba el cielo nocturno como una antorcha en medio de una cueva.

No podían creer lo que estaba viendo a la lejanía, el resplandor característico de una transformación y solo conocía a una persona que podía hacerlo. Un miedo comenzó a recorrer cada fibra de su cuerpo, porque sabía en el fondo lo que eso significaba.

Sus sospechas fueron correctas cuando escucho el familiar rugido del Titán Acorazado.

 **–Reiner… ¿Qué has hecho?**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Mikasa Akerman era conocida por todo el mundo como una chica calmado, fuerte y brutal, que rara vez mostraba alguna emoción en su rostro. Incluso los pobres que intentaron coquetear con ella solo recibían respuestas igual de inexpresivas, por lo que muy pronto casi cualquier chico dejo de intentar relacionarse con ella.

Así que verla con una expresión de completo asombro e incluso miedo era algo nuevo para Armin Arlet… no podía culparla, ni siquiera él sabía qué clase de rostro pondría al volver a toparse con las monstruosidades frente a ellos.

 **¡Skroaarrgss!**

 **¡Skroaaaaaarrg!**

 **¡Skroiiiaaaaarrg!**

Los rugidos de advertencia de las criatura resonaron en la oscuridad cuando ellos intentaron volver a la posición de Eren. Y si no fuera por los rápidos reflejos de Mikasa ambos hubiesen sido atrapados por esas abominaciones, pero lejos de mostrarse enojada, asustado o furiosa, Mikasa se encontraba sorprendida de verlos.

 **–Se parecen demasiado a él –** Ella dijo, refiriéndose al Tarkata-Alien, ya que estas criaturas compartían una fisiología muy similar, exceptuando los dientes y su cabeza más alargada.

Por supuesto que no lo olvidaría jamás, sobre todo al "demonio" que salvo a toda su familia y compañía hace un par de noches. Sabía que se trataba de el por la descripción de Armin, pero parecía que no era el único que rondaba por los alrededores.

 **–Mikasa…** – Armin tenía miedo de ver el gran número de esas cosas que tapaban su camino de vuelva a Eren, podían fácilmente ser más de 50, y si sus pensamientos eran correctos puede haber más en las cercanías **– Tenemos que buscar otro camino o rodearlos. No creo que nos dejen pasar.**

Incluso si se elevan más allá de su altura, era muy probable que los persiguieran sin cesar hasta que aterrizaran en un tejado.

 **–¡Apártense de mi camino! –** Mikasa grito a todo pulmón, llamando la atención de todas las criaturas **– ¡Apártense y no les hare ningún daño! ¡No tenemos por qué pelear!**

Armin por su parte se quedó sin palabras ante el grito de su amiga. Ella… Ella estaba intentando razonar con esas cosas, sabía que Mikasa rara vez se retiraba ante los retos, pero incluso él debía de admitir que esto era muy arriesgado… por no decir extraño.

Pero ese pensamiento no duro mucho cuando ambos notaron que varias de las criaturas se miraban entre si confundidas, como si no entendieran que estaba pasando.

 **–¡Dije! –** Desenfundo sus cuchillas **– ¡Que se apartaran de mi camino!**

Los monstruos rugieron en advertencia ante la clara amenaza hacia ellos, la única razón por la que no se lanzaban para destrozar a la chica fue por las órdenes del Alfa, quien dejo muy en claro lo que sucedería si lastimaban a alguien que no los atacara.

Pero todos los Xenomorfos se callaron de golpe cuando en el tejado que estaba frente a los reclutas aterrizo atronadoramente una criatura cuyo tamaño fácilmente triplicaba a los monstruos a su alrededor.

La parte superior de su cuerpo era ridículamente robusta, con un enorme torzo musculoso lleno de músculos, brazos tan anchos y grandes que podían igualar el tamaño de Armin. Lo único que no destacaba de él eran sus piernas ligeramente cortas lo cual lo obligaba a colocar la mayoría de su peso en sus brazos.

La criatura parecía tener un ceño más fruncido que sus contrapartes más pequeñas y de en la parte trasera tenía una cresta similar a una corona que tenía una abertura justo en medio, donde otra pequeña criatura se encontraba sostenida y observaba de mejor manera todo lo que la rodeaba.

 **–Diosas de las murallas… sálvenos –** Armin no se consideraba religioso o creyente, pero sabía que nunca era demasiado tarde para serlo.

 **–Tranquilo Armin, solo quédate detrás de mí –** Mikasa respondió cautelosamente, preocupándose por la seguridad de su mejor amigo.

El nuevo monstruo miro al borde del tejado a los mocosos que se atrevían a molestarlos, asi que decidió soltar un potente rugido que logro tambalear del susto la chica de cabello rubio, pero la de cabellera negra ni siquiera se inmuto ante la amenaza, incluso parecía más decidida.

Al no ver o percibir miedo el enorme Alíen salto del tejado y comenzó a avanzar a paso lento hacia la chica, incluso su hermano más pequeño comenzó a rugirle sin salir de la seguridad de la cresta.

La delgada niña rubia soltó un chillido de miedo, pero la otra seguía sin inmutarse.

El Xenomorfo simplemente se sentía intrigado ante la postura firme de la criatura. Ya que recordó como la humana del Alfa grito cuando la vio por primera vez, donde derramo un líquido con olor a amónico de sus pantalones.

 **–Mikasa… Por favor –** Armin estaba a punto de llorar o desmayarse, la verdad ni siquiera él lo sabía.

 **–Tranquilo… yo te protegeré** – A pesar de mantener todo su cuerpo en perfecta calma, Mikasa debía admitir que tenía miedo en el fondo de su ser.

No importara como viera a esta criatura… era un demonio en todo el sentido de la palabra.

…

El Xenomorfo se detuvo a un metro de distancia mientras miraba hacia abajo a los pequeños y extraños humanos que no se movían de su posición. La chica rubia parecía tener alguna clase de espasmo involuntario pero la otra parecía simplemente una piedra sin emociones.

Así que decidió tomar una gran respiración de aire y procedió a soltar el más potente rugido que su cuerpo le permitía, incluso en ese estallido mostro el interior de sus fauces así como su mandíbula retráctil, haciendo ver más amenazante.

Rugió por varios segundos para provocarla o asustarla y al terminar respiro con dificultad por la energía gastada.

Pero ella seguía ahí, parada como si nada, incluso cuando algo de saliva escurría por su ropa.

 **–Dije… Que te apartaras. O yo misma acabare con ustedes –** Mikasa respondió neutralmente, incluso ignorando como la criatura más pequeña golpeo un par de veces sus cuchillas con su cola.

El más grande atrapo al más pequeño y lo coloco otra vez en la seguridad de su cresta para después voltear a mirar a sus hermanos que aún estaban sobre los tejados, quienes gruñían en diferentes tonalidades de confusión.

Así que decidió voltear a mirar nuevamente a la chica y acerco su rostro al de ella para un último intento.

 **¡SKRAT!**

Mikasa retrocedió un paso debido al sombro y repentino objeto que estubo a escasos milímetros de tocar su rostro. Cuando enfoco su mirada vio con asombro y horror como aquellas mandíbulas internas se extendían varios centímetros fuera de la boca de la criatura.

La velocidad con lo que paso fuera segadora, incluso con sus sentidos al máximo dudaba haberlo esquivado a tiempo, por suerte el ataque no tenía las intenciones de matarla ya que se detuvo antes de tocarla… o eso esperaba.

A pesar del repentino susto, la chica no mostraba signos de querer huir o atacar, y algo parecido a un rugido de decepción salió de sus fauces. No puede matarlos, el Alfa se dará cuenta y dudaba mucho poder hacerle frente.

Así que con resignación decidió dar media vuelta para retirarse, incluso dio un fuerte rugido y rápidamente las demás criaturas desaparecieron de la vista, parecían insectos buscando refugio en la oscuridad.

Mikasa estaba curiosa ante su reacción y lentamente su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse. Al menos sus sospechas eran ciertas y estas cosas no querían lastimarla… o por lo menos contenían sus ganas de hacerlo.

 **–Ahhhh –** Armin suspiro fuertemente mientras se recargaba sobre su amiga, quien rápidamente lo ayudo a mantenerse de pie.

Ya no sabía que pensar de esta situación, todo era un caos sin sentido que solamente se hacía más grande. ¡¿Qué es lo que desean esas cosas?!... Incluso pensaba que todo esto se trataba de una horrible pesadilla.

 **¡SKRAAAAAAAAART!**

Los relámpagos calleron del cielo y se estrellaron a cientos de metros de su posición, donde una fuerte explosión dorada ilumino la larga noche por la que pasaba los campos de entrenamiento.

Ambos muchachos no tardaron en ir hacia ese lugar donde seguramente aún se encontraba Eren. Y a pesar de avanzar lo más rápido posible se detuvieron cuando de entre el humo y vapor del lugar se alzó una enorme figura que sobresalía de entre las llamas y los edificios. No podían distinguirlo, pero no cabía duda de que era un Titán de 15 metros de altura.

El cual rugió al cielo y descargo toda la rabia e ira que lo invadía.

 **¡GRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A varios minutos del lugar las tropas de reconocimiento no podían dar sentido a lo que acaban de ver, acaso la falta de sueño y estrés finalmente los estaba afectando o sus ojos les estaban jugando una mala broma.

Pero no sabían cómo explicar lo que estaban contemplando, ahí justo en medio de los campos de entrenamiento se divisaban dos enormes figuras que rugieron al cielo nocturno. Incluso con todo el humo y vapor que expedían se podían ver a lo lejos el brillo infernal de sus ojos, que helo la sangre de los presentes.

Incluso del mismo modo las tropas de guarnición, encabezados por Mitabi Jarnach y Rico Brzenska, divisaron el mismo fenómeno y rápidamente las especulaciones no se hicieron esperar entre lo mas de 50 soldados, quienes ante la silueta de los Titanes se encogieron de miedo e incluso algunos decidieron dar media vuelta y retirarse de la misión.

Pero ahora más que nunca todos decidieron acelerar su paso y prepararse para lo peor.

Era hora de pelar por la humanidad.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Algunos minutos antes.

 **–Idiotas….**

 **–Idiotas…**

Fue la palabra que salió de los labios de Sasha cuando miraba frente a ella la escena que se desarrollaba, las lágrimas de desesperación no tardaron mucho en salir y el miedo ante lo que veía ero lo más intenso que ella había experimentado en su vida.

A por lo menos 25 metros de distancia podía ver a esas dos abominaciones en un intenso forcejeo donde intentaban termina con la vida de su oponente, pero lo que en verdad le helo el corazón eran las otras dos figuras en medio de esa batalla.

Eren y Reiner…

Ellos terminaron atrapados en mitad de la batalla de esos demonios, y ahora se encontraban al borde la muerte debida que estaban siendo atravesados por las armas de esas cosas. No había como salvarlo de semejantes heridas, la muerte era seguro para ellos.

Sasha no podía entender cómo llegaron a eso de manera tan abrupta, los tres intentaron escapar a pie debido a las heridas de Reiner y la avería en el equipo de Eren, pero en un punto de la intensa batalla los demonios se acercaron a ellos en un parpadeo.

Ella tuvo la desgracia de quedar a pocos centímetros del enmascarado, quien se dispuso a atravesarla con su arma y terminar con su vida. La única razón por la que pasaba por esto fue que Reiner la aparto del camino y recibió de lleno el fatal golpe que atravesó su cuerpo.

El Alíen fue el siguiente en lanzarse hacia el asesino, pero fue rechazado de un golpe que lo lanzo a varios metros. Eren fue el siguiente en intentarlo, ya que quería salvar a Reiner y pensó que podía alanzar al enmascarado pero fue muy predecible en su ataque y fue tomado por el cuello.

Jason intento sacar su arma para cortar al muchacho de ojos verdes pero esta no salía de anterior víctima, quien con todas sus fuerzas y único brazo sostenía el arma y evitaba que saliera de su cuerpo. Un escenario molesto para él.

Antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa el estómago de Eren fue atravesado de igual, apuñalando de igual forma el corazón del enmascarado. El joven simplemente vomito algo de sangre ante el repentino ataque.

Entonces saltando detrás del chico apareció Onaga, quien se volvió a abalanzar sobre el enmascarado para terminar de una vez con esta batalla, pero Jasón logro detenerlo a tiempo y lo mantuvo a duras penas a una distancia prudente.

Eren lejos de detenerse aprovecho la distracción y clavo sus cuchillas en el cuello del enmascarado, aflojando ligeramente su agarre y permitiendo que el Alíen clavara una de sus lanzas retractiles en su cráneo y otra en su pecho, forzando su acercamiento para que lo remata con su mandíbula retráctil.

Jasón por su parte clavo más su brazo en la herida de Reiner, intentando matarlo para tomar su arma, pero el chico no daba cuartel a pesar del brutal dolor que lo estaba haciendo llorar inconscientemente.

Onaga ya estaba cansado de esta situación, por lo que comenzó a canalizar su magia para fortalecerse su cuerpo y terminar de una vez por todas.

Una mala idea.

Ese poder tuvo una reacción de Jasón, quien en una extraña reacción comenzó a manifestar llamas que brotaban de las heridas de su cuerpo, pero este fuego no lo estaba quemando simplemente estaba saliendo con más intensidad, como si estuviera desesperado por encontrar una vía de escape.

Eran las llamas del Netherrealm.

Cuando esas las energías de ambos combatientes entraron en contacto un torbellino de almas emergió de ambos contrincantes, afectando de paso a las pobres victimas que estaban atrapadas en su combate.

El torrente de almas obligo ambos a separarse, pero los dos notaron las extrañas reacciones de los jóvenes a su merced, quienes comenzaron a destellar energías por sus ojos, bocas y todas las heridas de su cuerpo. Como si una bomba hubiera estallado en su interior.

Sintiendo el inminente peligro, ambos lanzaron sin compasión a los chicos lo más lejos que pudieron, y fue lo mejor ya que pocos segundos después los pobres desafortunados fueron golpeados por un relámpago dorado que comenzó a materializar carne y huesos de la nada, para construir gigantescos cuerpos orgánicos que se encontraban tendidos en el suelo.

Uno era más parecido a los titanes que deambulaban a los alrededores con la gran diferencia de su cuerpo era músculos sobre musculoso, una enorme mandíbula dentada sin labios y sin mejillas que mostrando otro conjunto de dientes en su lugar. Ideal para devorar lo que sea.

El otro Titán tenía alrededor de su cuerpo enormes placas grisáceas que cubrían su cuerpo, era considerablemente más ancho y musculoso debido a las placas que servían como armadura para su cuerpo. Este Titán de cabellera gris era conocido por todo la humanidad de los muros.

Pero para los presentes lo más notorio era el clima en el ambiente, el cual era una mescla continua de calor y frio que formaba pequeños remolinos alrededor de los titanes.

Todo esto fue demasiado para una pequeña chica que no podía procesar lo que sucedía.

 **–..,¿Qué?... ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo? –** Sasha ya no podía más, por lo que en ese mismo momento se desmallo ante los horribles acontecimientos que sucedieron a su alrededor.

Ambos Titanes ignoraron todo el caos bajo sus pies y se miraron entre sí para después soltar un potente rugido que creo un pequeño tornado entre ellos. Debido al choque de calor y frio que produjeron.

 **¡GRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

 **¡GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRR!**

Y así la el combate comenzó.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 **¿Pensaron que dejaría morir la historia? Pues pensaron bien mis muchachos.**

 **Honestamente no tenía intenciones de continuar, pero me topé con un gran momento de inspiración cuando finalmente me puse al corriente de la tercera temporada de Shingeki no Kyojin y ver la historia de Mortal Kombat 11.**

 **Ambas simplemente me dieron la inspiración para realizar este extraño capitulo.**

 **La verdad espero que disfruten de esta retorcida historia, la cual planeo que se convierta en una cascada de emociones para todos nosotros, pero principalmente la realizare para realizar ciertas ideas locas que cruzan por mi cabeza.**

 **Y de igual forma pido una enorme disculpa para los pocos atrevidos que se atrevieron a leer esta extraña historia. En verdad es difícil escribir aunque tengas la inspiración adecuada y sé que esta historia NO alcanzara muchas visitas. Aun así les agradezco profundamente a los lectores que se atreven a leerlo.**

 **Así que muchas gracias por su tiempo, y como siempre todo tipo de crítica es más que bien venida en los Reviews, así que no sean tímidos al querer comentar su apoyo o disconformidades con la historia. Incluso ideas, todo sea por mejorar la calidad de la historia.**

 **Yo me despido por el momento y digo hasta la próxima.**


End file.
